That's just the way things work
by doublelily
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione does not like who she is, so what could possibly go wrong when she brews a potion to change herself? A story where love blooms and you never know which two people will be a couple! Will be angsty towards the end.
1. Chapter One

Running non-stop, only from fear of being seen by her previous witnesses, she saw a perfect sanctity. Physically stopping her legs, she slowed down to a halt in what she called a heavenly solitude. It was a beautiful spot, magnificent high-gray stone pillars connecting with one another by a thin stone slab all the way around. It looked as if it were from Caesar's time. Ferns decorated the area, hanging from the stone slabs above. It was mystical and hypnotizing. Looking up, all you could see was the beautiful sky, and it seemed as though no matter when you visited, you could always see the stars. The ground, having miss-shaped stone slabs conveniently placed next to each other, you really felt like you were back in old Rome.

As she walked, she saw the most amazing thing about this heaven, an old water fountain. It was big enough to wade in, yet only knee-deep, however, the most beautiful thing about this fountain was the middle. In the center there was a beautiful stone statue of two peacocks, their tails facing each other whilst their wings were open as they bowed down to onlookers. She looked at their faces, each sputtered water from their beaks in a soft trail into the already knee-deep water.

'Wow' she whispered, 'this is amazing'…

She ran her fingers through the water and gasped, the water was…perfect. It was neither to hot, nor to cold…just…uncommonly right. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and she spun around in shock.

"Hello Granger"

Malfoy. That arrogant son-of-a-bitch, he had followed her. He was the sole reason she was here in the first place, running, running from him. He had humiliated her in front of the entire school. Sneering at her, laughing at her, it was too much for her to handle that day, she just left, without a single word crying all the way here.

"Malfoy let go of me. What are you even doing here, come to get some more pleasure in my tears? I'd thought you would have had enough by now" she spat.

"Why Granger," he said, his face in mock shock, "why would I ever do that?" He laughed, proud of his comeback, knowing that it would get to her, as almost everything that he said did. The laugh didn't last for long, he had stopped when he looked at her again, she really was crying.

"Hey…hey Granger, I was just being stupid, I really didn't mean it…please listen to me"

"Malfoy, you are such a bastard. You care not for my feelings, just your pride. Why don't you take all you think you have and shove it up..."

That was as far as she got. She just couldn't say anymore, she was to upset. Oh, how it would have been nice if she could just once in awhile say…anything to him for a comeback. He irritated her too much, she couldn't think straight. Disgusted, not only with herself but with him as well, she started to walk off when a hand once again grabbed her wrist.

"Listen Granger, I really am…if you weren't such a ….prude sometimes, you know, this wouldn't happen!

"ME! This is MY entire fault, if I weren't such a prude" she chortled "I knew you weren't bright Malfoy, but I surely thought you were smarter than that."

"What are you talking about?"

She just stood there. 'Was he for real?'

"Malfoy, you know very well that I do nothing to you. All day long I sit there, doing homework, reading books, practicing spells. It's all I EVER do, and even I'm admitting that. Whenever you see me, whenever you get a chance, you take it up. Retort back to me in a sneering voice when nothing was even said. You said I was a prude? By that do you mean I was bothered by your "cunning" remarks? Then yes, I was BOTHERED by MEAN things you said to me. Sorry for having feelings Malfoy!"

He was taken aback. What had she just said to him? As if it was really all HIS fault either, it was both, it takes two to argue…unless you were Potter, then it's ok, mental patients do that sort of things all the time. Laughing silently as his joke he realized that Granger was just looking at him, and he had just stood there for about a minute…not going to help his case any.

"Look GRANGER" he sneered "You say you do nothing? What a load of crap that is. All day long you look down on people, even your friends-though I can't for the life of me see what you see in them, for not knowing the right answer. Do you have any idea how bad that makes them feel? Being smart is one thing, being stuck-up is another. You think that just because Potter and Weasley don't like me makes it any right? Stop following and figure out what you want for once, followers are just weaklings in the chain Granger. Maybe that's your problem? As you see, I don't follow, I'm not weak. Jealousy is a nasty little habit mudblood, better learn to change. Everything I've said to you I've just given back from what you say to me. I defend my house and the same time I defend my pride, my status. And THAT Granger is what makes me smarter than you."

There, he had said it. Now she knew the truth, why more people than just in Slytherin hated her.

She just looked at him, unable to say anything. She was madder than she'd ever been in her entire life. Nothing gave him the right to say that, nothing. With nothing more left to say she left him, standing by the fountain.

'Wait until Harry and Ron hear about this…'

"Hermione what's wrong!"

Harry had been playing Wizard's chess with Seamus when all of a sudden their board fell off the table and the pieces flew everywhere. It was caused by a large bang. When they looked up, they noticed Hermione slamming the Gryffindor common room door. She looked furious.

"Hermione?"

She just looked at Harry and Seamus, the latter looking scared out of his mind. That settled her a little bit; just because Malfoy had ruined her night didn't mean she had to ruin everyone else's.

"Harry, could you please go get Ron and meet met in my room? I have to tell you something important."

"Yeah…sure Hermione, just wait and I'll go get him."

Five minutes later, Harry and Ron walked into her room, both looking concerned for her, obviously, for her previous behavior in the common room.

"Hermione, are you sure your okay?"

"Yes Harry…well no, actually I'm not." She proceeded to tell them what had happened between her and Malfoy just minutes before.

"So…what do you think?" she asked them, both looking confused.

Ron looked from side to side, a guilty look conquering his face.

"Yes Ron?"

"Well, Hermione, here's the thing. What Malfoy said was wrong, and I'm sure Harry and I will beat him up for it-"

"Ron!"

"…but you do sort of look down at us for our school work…"

"I do what? Harry, is that true?"

"Well…erm….yes Hermione. But you don't do it a whole lot, well, actually you do, you do look down on us, and quite frankly it hurts us…"

Hermione had heard enough, she can't believe that Malfoy was right, and it hurt her that she knew nothing until now that she had been putting down her friends. Worse yet, she had been putting down Ron, the man (she had been telling herself) that was her true love. But still, she was quite upset, and wasn't about to let any of them win.

'They're all just jealous' she thought, 'jealous of my wits, jealous that a…a muggle born does better than they do…'

"Well, thank you Harry, Ron…I'll see you tomorrow. Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to be left alone to sleep and do homework."

"Hermione..." Harry started.

"No. Goodnight."

Both boys left her room looking at each other, both knowing that they probably should not have told her what they did, they knew, they knew this was going to lead to trouble.

"Harry…" Ron asked when they got back to their room, "do you think we should go tell Hermione that we were wrong? That Malfoy isn't right?"

"No Ron. She…she needs to know, I don't think that she ever knew what she was doing. I just hope that she doesn't stay mad at us for much longer…"

"Yeah, I hate when she's mad at us Harry, it's no fun."

"Well Ron, I was thinking more along the lines that we have a test coming up and we need her help…"Harry grinned at his remark.

"Goodnight Harry."


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys; I'm getting so excited about this! In case you guys were wondering, this story isn't really set in a specific year, but they are older than 14, who knows, I might put it in later, but for the moment, it's not really needed…unless you guys need to know. Lol. Then I'll put it in for you! Lol. Thanks again!

-doublelily

**duj: **Yeah, I agree with you, but for the story I am having Hermione go a little overboard. Like most people, (well, for some) her initial reaction was to put the blame on someone else so that she wasn't wrong. She might be smart, but she's still human! Lol. Maybe she'll figure it out someday, hint hint. Thanks for bring that to my attention!

**herbert: **Sorry, sometimes my Beta and I overlook things while re-reading my story. Hermione said that Malfoy was right in the fact that she puts down her friends sometimes for not being "as smart", while it may be unintentional. I'll make sure that I look and look and look again next time lol. Thanks!

**sweetnsoursarah: **Awwwww thanks! I'm glad you like my story:) By the way, I like your name (I don't know if this is what you were getting at-but now I'm hungry for Chinese! Lol)

For the next 4 days Hermione barley spoke to anyone. All she would do was go to class and come back to her room. No one ever saw her in the Great Hall and could not figure out what was wrong with her.

She was sitting in her bed, reading on how to perform a _Lydius Markanas _spell/potion. Blinking from her itchy eyes pulled back from her concentration on the chapter.

'Focus Hermione, focus'

She read on:

"_Lydius Markanas_, a very ancient spell from the first century, is very uncommon and highly dangerous. Performed by most great wizards, saying the needed words after the potion is made,the "victim" is held underneath a hex, making their minds and personalities completely opposite from what it originally was. Very few have performed this correct, but when managed, it can be highly useful. Ingredients are 4 leaves from a eucalyptus tree, a muggle tree found in Australia…"

Hermione stopped there.

'A potion to make someone opposite…? Like, someone who…nobody liked before in school, suddenly made popular!'

"That's it!" she said out loud, "I'll make the potion and use it on myself. Maybe Ron will… No, I have to stop…he will never think of me like that… It says here it'll take 3 months to brew…that'll be right after Christmas Break…"

She trailed off, a plan forming in her head, not knowing that this would be the most careless thing that she has ever done. Shutting her book, she heard people start to gather in the common room, making it too incredibly noisy for her.

'I'll go outside' she thought and headed off to her heaven.

'This is so beautiful, so relaxing, I wonder why I've never came here much before' thought Hermione as she sat along the edge of the fountain. It was here.

It was here that Malfoy had made her life miserable, conjuring lies in her head, telling her that she basically was not a good person. God she hated him. Tears started to spill down her face when all of a sudden she looked into the water and a white-blonde haired boy looking down at her.

"Malfoy what do you want?" She asked, completely too upset to be mad right now at him.

"I have a right to be here too Granger" he spat.

"So why does it seem that you always have a right as soon as I come here?"

"In case you haven't NOTICED Granger, I always come here. This is my place to think. I have to get away from those morons Crabbe and Goyle; those two make me sick with their idiot brains."

She looked at him, saw his face and realized that he was telling the truth.

'Well,' she though, 'might as well be civil.'

"So Malfoy…what do you think about? When you come here, I mean."

He turned his eyes up towards her and was about ready to mock her asking him such a personal question, when all of a sudden, he decided against it. He instead, turned away from her and looked at his reflection in the water.

"I think about my father."

"You're father?"

"Yes Granger, my father. Why is that such a big surprise? Unlike your Potter friend, I do have parents."

'Such a bastard…'she thought.

"Why do you think about your father Malfoy?"

Again he stopped; he did not know why he was telling her this. After all, she was a mudblood, she probably wouldn't even understand….

"He wants me to become a Death Eater this year Granger. A Death Eater! I'm seeing the shocked look on your face and I very well can't say I blame you. Who would think, I, Draco Malfoy, son of the notorious and FAITHFUL right-hand man toVoldemort, would not want to become a Death Eater. It's everything I could have wanted right? Bull, it's nothing that I want."

Hemione could have sworn Bellatrix was Voledemor's right-hand man...woman...whatever. She put that aside for the moment however.  
"You…you don't want to become one? I mean, that's great…but …why?"

"I can't stand the thought of followingVoldemort around, like his little…tool." He said, putting an emphasis on the last word. "I want to do great things with my life Granger, to surprise you even more; I wouldn't mind teaching here at Hogwarts later on." Raising his eyebrow to her surprised face, he smirked and turned to her. "And from the looks of it Granger, I might even be someday working next to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't have a fit, Granger, I just meant that with your smarts, Dumbledore would be outright STUPID not to hire you, and I can just see you. Teaching, little first years your _precious _Charms classes, showing off even more what you know than you do now."

She was having about enough of this conversation, but, decided that she didn't really want to see Harry or Ron (well of course she ALWAYS wants to seeRon, but that was beside the point)either, so she stayed…but changing the topic of course.

"So why don't you just tell your father that you don't want to be a Death Eater, that you would rather teach?"

"HA! Tell my…tell MY father that I don't want to follow in his footsteps? Are you out of your mind, he'll beat me even more for just thinking about it near him let alone saying it out loud."

"Your father beats you"

"Don't act so surprised Granger."

"But that's…that's HORRIBLE!"

"Didn't know that you cared Granger." He smirked.

She looked at him. Draco Malfoy was beaten by his father. Watching him walk around the fountain just…looking at his reflection was heartbreaking. Even if he was Malfoy, even if he was, a horrible person to her, it was still heartbreaking. She started to feel guilty for all the things that she had said to him over the seven year course. Then she stopped, it still didn't change the fact that he was mean to her.

Draco saw her looking at him and smirked again.

'Can't get her eyes off of me can she' he chortled to himself and decided to go back where he could think by himself, without some…mudblood around to distract him. Then he thought of how he didn't want to leave, for some unknown reason, he was happy just staying here, and decided to make the best of it.

"So Granger, have you heard about the dance that's coming up?"

"What dance?"

'Figures' he thought, 'she was always in her room, and of course she wouldn't notice something big like a dance.'

"It's a Christmas dance, we get to dress up and everything, it's going to be fun."

"Fun for people who like dances, that is."

"Oh come now Granger, you're telling me that you don't like dances, dressing up, having fun with friends?"

"No actually I don't." she said with mock hostility. "Back home, I would always just stay home when our school had dances, IF our school had dances. I never really had friends back home, come to think of it, so I couldn't just hang out with them anyway."

Draco stopped pacing the fountain. She was serious. 'You know' he thought to himself, 'I actually enjoy talking to this mudblood. Wait, what did i just say?'

"You know Granger, you have Potter and Weasley now, there's no reason for you not to go to this dance."

"Is that a direct order to go Malfoy?" She said with a bitter tongue.

"Of course not, I'm just saying you can start to have fun if you want to now. No one is going to care if you're happy."

'Why is he being like this to me?'

"Fine Malfoy, I'll consider going to the dance"

'Maybe I can dance with Ron…and we can….STOP IT Hermione!' She thought to herself.

He laughed out loud, "That's all I wanted to hear Granger."

Then it was quiet. Both knew that something was going on, they were being, civil to each other and they have never done that. Neither said anything however.

"Well Granger, I must be going, I've got…business to attend. Goodbye"

"Goodbye."

Hermione watched Malfoy as he left the heaven. 'That was nice, talking to him, I mean. He's a lot better of a person when there's nobody else around, even if he still is a bastard...'

A/N: Ok, I know that Malfoy and Hermione were both a little out of character, but sometimes it's nice….lol. I also know I used the typical "father beats me thing" but I just couldn't help it, it added nice to the story for the moment, I promise…no more "crybaby" stories from him! Lol Thanks for the reviews and feel free to ask me questions, even if they are not for the story! Lol

-doublelily


	3. Chapter Three

Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room, they knew Hermione had left and were waiting up for her. They needed to talk, all of them. She had been acting different lately and they knew they were to blame.

"Harry, where do you think she went off to?"

"I don't know Ron…I don't know…"

Suddenly the door opened, not violently like before, but normally. Hermione walked in, she had a pleasant sort of look on her face and they could tell something was different about her. She stopped, there were Ron and Harry, the only two in the room. Had they been waiting for her?

"Harry…Ron…what are you two doing up this late?"

"We could ask you the same thing Hermione. We know you left, where did you go? And why have you been so distant from us? Was it something we said?" Ron looked up at her, trying to get her to answer his never ending barrage of questions.

"Actually, Ron, Harry, I went to a special place of mine, just to think of course. I have to say, I've missed you terribly, I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. Forgive me?"

Ron and Harry smiled at each other, and then suddenly, lunged towards Hermione.

"Of course we forgive you! We are sorry for saying that to you earlier, we should have been more considerate."

Taken aback by their sudden embrace, Hermione just sighed. It was great to have her two best friends back. Friends…something Malfoy said earlier came up in her head and she decided to do something about it.

"Hey, uh, guys….listen, I've decided to go to the dance coming up. Let's just say, I have no choice." Laughing, she looked at them and said she was going to bed.

'What a night. Who would have thought Malfoy would have such an influence on me.'

She had shut her door and began undressing for bed.

"There I go again, why am I all of a sudden thinking about him non-stop? Surely he can't have grown on me…"

Stopping she just shook her head and crawled into the soft bed, ready for a nights sleep. She however never went to bed. Her thought were interrupted with pictures of beautiful white blonde hair…

The next morning came too soon for Hermione as she rolled over in her comfy bed only to realize what time it was, it was 7:30.

'Bloody hell….'

She jumped up and quickly got dressed, she knew she was going to be late for Potions, she HATED being late, especially for Snape's class. As quick as she could manage she ran down the halls into the room, barely late at all. Snape however, never missed a disruptive student.

"Miss Granger, it seems to me that you are spending too much time with ….Mr. Potter, from the looks of it, you too think that you can waltz in here whenever you feel like it."

"But Professor Snape…"

"Quiet Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for your…thoughtless behavior. Now, sit down."

Trying to hide the red tint that was now forming in her face, she quickly found a seat next to Neville and opened her book.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"Not really Neville, but I'll be all right…"

"Miss Granger! Another ten points from Gryffindor, careful, or you might lose more."

Hermione sat throughout the entire class looking down at her book, knowing that if she looked up she would see the disappointed looks from her fellow Gryffindors.

'Could this day get any worse?' she thought.

She was then brought back to attention by Professor Snape announcing that there would be no homework for the next class.

'Bloody hell…'

Soon they were all meeting in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron noticed something strange about Hermione and Harry decided to get down to the bottom of the matter.

"Hermione…"

"Well, I think I best be heading off, I need to study some more. We have a test tomorrow you know."

That sparked Ron's attention immediately.

"A test? A test in what? Harry…what test?"

"Settle down Ron" Harry said shaking his head

"But Harry…I don't want to fail…"

"You WONT Ron…wait…where's Hermione?"

"Well I bloody don't know…hey, do you think she'll help us for the test?"

"RON!"


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Hey guy, I completely forgot to put this up for the first three chapters so here it goes. Everything, in any which (hehe-sorry) way resembles anything from our wonderful author J.K.Rowling, is not mine.

**Snowyangel83: **Just you wait! Lol I hope in a few chapters it will be what you were talking about. I had written most of this story already and I kind of like what is coming up. Thank you!

**Ashley:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the story; hope to hear from you again. : )

Hermione was thinking to herself as she walked back to the portrait of the fat lady that led into the Gryffindor common room. She just couldn't believe that she got up and left Harry and Ron, without even saying goodbye! This wasn't like her; it wasn't like her at all.

'I can't believe the day that I'm having. Lately it's been one horrible thing to another; I just hope that this doesn't affect my school work…'

"Snake Charmer" she said, causing the portrait to swing open to the comfort of her common room. She absolutely just loved this place…until recently that is…

She couldn't figure out what was wrong…why was she not finding security in a place, that, for the past 6 years have been her ONLY safe place. Something was changing about her, she didn't know what it was and she couldn't rightly put her finger on it…she found herself…almost hating, no, hating wasn't right. Becoming very annoyed with everyone she found friendship with these past years. Everyone was just causing her dislike. They were just using her, they needed her help, for homework.

'Only because they wouldn't do it themselves until the last possible minute…'

That was it.

"I'm not going to be used like this anymore; I think it's about time to get those eucalyptus leaves…"

_Laughing, they were all laughing at her. She had been dressed up in a beautiful lavender dress…why would they laugh?_

_Turning around in circles she could not find a way out, and she had to get out of there, NOW._

_They were all laughing. Every single one, even Harry and Ron were joining in on the fun. _

'_Why are they laughing at me?' All she had done was walk into the room, everyone was dressed up just like her, and she didn't look any different, did she? Finally seeing a way out from this nightmare she ran into the hallway, kept going, far. Her chest was hurting from the pain of running, 'I need to get in shape more' she thought, however, she did not stop. She didn't stop until she came to heaven. Falling to her knees she rested her head in her hands upon the fountain rim. _

_Sobbing she stayed by the fountain throughout the entire dance. She knew it was over by the fact that people were walking in the building; she could see them through the windows. Pulling herself together, she sat up and sat on the fountain edge now, just looking at herself in the reflection. She didn't look ugly at all, Ginny had picked out the dress and she actually had make up on. Was it her dress? She looked down, and saw nothing wrong with it, so why were they laughing?_

_With silent tears running down her cheeks she kept staring at her reflection until she composed herself once again._

'_I need to get out of here; I have nobody left, those good for nothing…'_

_She smashed her fist into the water, causing the liquid to ripple away from where her fist hit. When the water calmed down she felt a hand upon her shoulder and saw in the fountain that she was not the only one there. Looking in the reflection to get a closer look, she saw a head full of white-blonde hair..._

She sat up looking around for Malfoy, but noticed that she was in her room. It was all just a dream. It was ALL just a DREAM.

Lying back down she tried to get to sleep again, but couldn't. She kept on thinking about him.

'Why did I have a dream about Malfoy?'

She thought back to the dream, she thought back to inside where the dance was, where everybody was laughing, except, not everybody was. There was one person who was not laughing along with the rest of them, Malfoy. She smiled then frowned again. Why was he not laughing, surely he would have been the one to start it…

'I need to go back to bed; I need sleep to do well on that test…'

She had barely finished her thought when she dove back into slumber, this time, one ever so peaceful.

The next morning she got up about an hour before her alarm went off. Getting ready before anyone one else even got up, she went down to the Great Hall to study for her test in an hour. Before long, the Great Hall was filled with people she knew, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She really did like it here, she had no clue what that dream was about, but it surely wasn't showing her real feelings.

She gasped; two hands were on her eyes holding her tight.

"Guess who?"

"Harry! Let go of me!" She squealed, she was happy, seeing Harry and Ron always made her feel happy, unless of course, she was mad at them.

"So Hermione, are you ready for tomorrow?" Harry asked. He was looking at her so hopefully; she knew that they weren't mad anymore.

"Um…what's tomorrow?"

Ron almost gagged on his food; his face turned the same color as his hair, until Seamus whacked him on the back. Now catching his breath, he turned to Hermione.

"Hermione! Tomorrow…you know, Hogsmeade, we're all going down to get outfits for the dance. You said you were going right?"

Hermione smiled, of course, Hogsmeade, how could she have forgotten.

"Of course Ron! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Just promise me one thing, since I've decided to go and will probably be the last social thing I attend?"

"What is it?"

"You have to promise to save at least once dance with me."

Laughing, Ron promised to dance, twice even, with her, which just made her day.

They were chatting, going over quickly for the test in Herbology when there was a screeching sound. They all looked up and saw happily that the mail was here, as over 100 owls came flying into the Great Hall.

One beautiful white snow owl dropped a package in front of Hermione.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry asked, looking utterly confused. "Why is Hedwig giving YOU a letter, I never sent her out…"

"Oh, sorry Harry…I needed to send her out for something on short notice, and I guess I forgot to tell you…"

"It's ok…what did you have to get?"

Hermione stopped, and looked over at Harry. She couldn't possibly tell him about the potion, but she had to make up something, and he never saw the leaves in her package, so it should be ok…

"I ran out of parchment for today, I sent out for it late last night, imagine, going to potions with no parchment! Snape would have my head!" She laughed, gathering her stuff from the table.

"Well, I'm going to go now, Harry, Ron…good luck on the test."

She walked away without even really saying goodbye, Harry and Ron just sat there looking at her walk away when Ron said…

"Harry…did you see the parchment Hermione had in her bag?"

"Yeah Ron, I did. I wonder what she's up to…"

"I'm sure nothing, probably just wanted to be extra careful for Snape, you saw what kind of day she had yesterday, if I were her, I wouldn't want to relive that either!"

"Yeah, that must be it…"

A/N: Hehehe…I would be happy too if Ron promised to dance twice with me! I'm kind of excited about the upcoming chapters, and I hope to get them on here soon. (p.s.-I know they don't use her for homework.. a whole lot lol, but she's feeling cranky right now : ) so she's jumping to conclusions) I have a lot of papers and stuff due for classes this week, but I will try and get this done too! Thank you-doublelily


	5. Chapter Five

**ravioli and chocolate:** Awww thanks! I hope to hear from you again soon!

A/N: Just to let you guys know, for the next couple of chapters I am kind of going back and forth between Harry and Hermione's POV, I had wrote it like that awhile ago, and just couldn't bring myself to change it. So sorry if you guys get confused or don't like it, but it should be back to normal in a couple chaps. Also, I would be SO grateful if someone could find the name of this story for me: it's an R/Hr and Harry is missing, I believe it's a post-hogwarts. I know that isn't a lot of info, but all I know is that I REALLY liked it and now I can't find it! cries for 10 minutes Thank you!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K., and nothing that you recognize is mine! (which I guess is also something to cry about! Lol)

After their test in Herbology, Hermione ran quickly into her room and began adding the leaves to the pot, it was the last thing she needed, and she was worried that the leaves might not have even came.

'There, that's the last step, now I just have to keep it settled over Christmas break and then voila, I'll be the popular one, never again will the other students…mock me, or…or laugh at me. I'll be perfect…"

All of a sudden she heard people muttering. Hiding her cauldron under her bed so no one could see it, she decided to converse with her fellow Gryffindors.

She saw Harry and went over to him, she smiled when she got a closer look at him, and he looked so surprised to see her, let alone seeing her coming to him.

"Hullo Harry" she said and gave him a big hug.

He just stood there for a second; finally he broke out into a huge grin and hugged her back.

"Hi Hermione! Where have you been?" God I've missed her, he thought.

"I've just been messing around lately, you know, getting into a row with the other girls, the usual." She smiled as she joked around with him; it felt so good to be around him again. 'Take note,' she thought to herself, 'make more time to spend with Harry and Ron.' "So, Harry, what do you want to do tonight? I think we should go outside and have Ron and you teach me Quidditch, yeah, that sounds good."

Harry looked at Hermione; of course they would help her with the game. He might even get her alone on the broom somewhere where Ron couldn't see them. He smiled at the possibility and called for Ron.

"Oi! Ron! Get down here!" he yelled, startling the entire common room, and also getting some glares from the people who were asleep on the couch or studying and doing homework. 'Woops,' he though.

"What! I was sleeping you prat! Oh, hi Hermione, what are you guys up to?" Ron was quite a sight. Obviously he wasn't lying about taking a nap, for when he walked down the stairs, his hair was all mangled and he still had his pajamas on. Hermione smiled at him and thought back to the 6th year when she had a massive crush on him, o hell, she still had a massive crush on him. Just…right now, it was being invaded in her thought by an annoyingly attractive Slytherin male.

"We should probably get going, before it gets too dark. I would really like to learn the Dopplebeater Defence!" She was so excited about learning this that she forgot completely about Mr. Malfoy all but right away.

Harry looked over at Ron and he was grinning from ear to ear at Hermione's sudden interest in Quidditch and, as far as he could tell, would probably love it if that's all she started talking about instead of books and homework. Then he thought to himself,

'Did Ron like Hermione?' He looked over at his friend again and then decided that he didn't, he would have told Harry if he did, just like Harry would tell Ron if he liked….o no.

Harry's eyes bugged for a second and he thought of Ron and Hermione getting together, that just enraged him, and he wasn't about to have that now was he.

When he next looked over, Hermione and Ron were already heading out towards the Quidditch field with Hermione carrying three brooms, one she had borrowed from Fred, while Ron was going on about the game and saying how nice it was that Hermione was finally coming around.

Hurrying over to catch up with them, Harry decided that he would have to keep low. Maybe he could have Ron play his position as Keeper, which he normally did….yeah, that it! Ron would be Keeper and Harry would teach Hermione over on another part of the field…she would only have to be near Ron every once in awhile. Smiling, Harry thought of how this day wouldn't be so bad and ran over to the field to check how hard the ground was and the wind current.

Hermione watched as Harry ran past her and Ron and start poking the ground with his finger, then licking the same finger, holding it up to the sky.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, "What is Harry doing?"

Ron looked over at Harry also to see what Hermione was talking about and smiled.

"He is checking to see how hard the ground is. When playing Quidditch you have to keep in mind the ground texture, even though you play in the sky."

"Why is that Ron?" Hermione asked, she just couldn't understand these finer points of the boys' favorite pastime.

"Well….because, before we go up on our brooms, we kick off from the ground, as I'm sure you've already seen from watching Harry and I play for a couple years now."

She nodded.

"Kicking off from the ground determines how fast you get up into the air. If the ground is soggy, you would have a harder time because of your feet. The harder the ground the better for your chance of getting ahead in the game, the softer…well, you get it. How come you don't know this from reading somewhere?" He looked over at Hermione as they stopped walking to the field and instead rested upon the wall.

Hermione got offended at this, how dare him call her a know-it-all.

"Just because I like to read and know a few pointers here and there about the technicality of a certain potion doesn't mean that I know everything about everything Ronald. I know the main points of Quidditch, but I don't know names of plays or stuff like this, so if you are just going to make fun of me I'm going to go back to my room!"

Her face was full of anger and Ron looked scared, he hadn't meant his comment in that way, he just figured that she would know about the ground because it's in the first chapter of the Quidditch book he gave her for Christmas to arouse her interest in the sport in the first place! He fidgeted a little and then answered her while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that…you just, you know…your so, smart so I just figured…." He stopped there; he didn't know what else to say, either way, he figured, he was just getting himself in a deeper hole.

Hermione saw how uneasy he was and let up a little.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry Ron, I just didn't hear the question right. So…why is Harry walking around with his finger in the air? If he's calling Cho I'm leaving!" Laughing, she turned back to Ron as he laughed at her joke about Harry and the pretty black-haired girl from Ravenclaw. She actually knew the reason for Harry doing THIS, muggles would also do this to find out the wind direction to, for instance fly kites or go fishing.

"He's testing out the wind, to make sure we know which way the Quaffle will go at first. We don't want the ball coming towards you when you aren't prepared now would we Hermione?" His eyes met with hers and he gave her a huge grin. He absolutely loved it when he knew something that Hermione didn't; it gave him hope that he wasn't some dumb bloke after all. He wasn't complaining however, he loved his friend and didn't mind it really, deep down, when she went on one of her Transformation rants. He didn't know what he would do if anybody ever hurt her, with his temper, he might just repay that person the favor.

Hermione thought she saw anger in Ron's eyes; why would he be angry though? His eyes, o how she loved his eyes. The crush was digging deeper and deeper inside of her; she knew that sometime soon she would have to confront him about this. If she didn't…soon she might not get another chance. It was then she decided, at the dance she was going to tell him how she felt. The dance was only a couple weeks off, maybe only one; she had no clue, she had lost track of the days a while ago.

Ron looked up and noticed that Harry was done checking the field.

"Well, we should probably go play now, before it gets to dark that is." He grabbed her wrist in excitement and practically dragged her onto the patch; luckily, the ground was hard so she wouldn't have a hard time kicking off.

"Ok Hermione," Harry said as he ran over to Ron and Hermione, "the first thing we're going to teach you is the Dopplebeater Defence. That's the one you wanted right?" As he talked he bent over and got the three broomsticks for him and his friends.

"Yeah, that's the one. I overheard Fred and George talking about it awhile ago in the common room, but what is it exactly? The way they were talking, it sounded difficult."

"Those two would find it difficult…." Ron muttered under his breath.

"RON!" Harry exclaimed, he looked at Ron and shook his head. "The Dopplebeater Defence IS hard to do, so knock it off. You're just mad at them because they're up to something and they're not telling you."

That shut Ron up; he looked away and started kicking the ground beneath him muttering something along the lines of 'my own brothers…'

"Hermione, the Dopplebeater Defence is when both beaters hit the Bludger at the same time. It gives the hit extra power and if done right, can knock the opposing player right off their bloody broom."

Harry thought that his explanation was good and left it at that.

"Ok, so I just have to hit the Bludger at the same time you are…or Ron," she added, "and that should be that! Ok, let's go!" Hermione hurried off towards the field with Ron and Harry lugging behind her. It WASN'T going to be that easy and they had a feeling that she was going to find that out the hard way.

A/N: yeah I know, it was kind of boring, but I needed a chapter that leads into something important…so hopefully it will be worth it. Thanks for your time!

-doublelily


	6. Chapter Six

**Ashley: **Wow! I'm getting so excited, and I'm glad that you like this! You are definitely my most faithful reviewer lol. Hmmmm, we'll see if both of them like her in a couple chapters ;) Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope that you'll continue to read this!

**Phillyactress: **I love them too! There are some very good ones out there to read, and it's so much fun! Tell your brother hello : )

**violin girl: **Thank you! I hope to hear from you again!****

A/N: Ok guys, I really happen to like these next 2 (I think it will be, maybe 3) chapters, I hope you like them too! Thank you for the reviews, and I hope to hear from ALL of you again!

doublelily

Disclaimer: I am not J.K., and everything that you recognize is NOT mine : )

Hours came and flew by, yet Hermione was not getting the Dopplebeater Defence. The three found out soon that she had to start from the very beginning, as she couldn't even hit the Bludger yet. Try as she might, she kept on missing the target by a few feet-or more in Ron's description. Ron was having a field day with Hermione missing all theses Bludgers here and there. Harry, on the other hand, was not really concentrating on the game; he was busy thinking about how he could get to be alone with Hermione, which proved to be, in his opinion, harder than he first had thought. He watched as Ron threw hit another Bludger to her, and then as Hermione swung with…another miss. She became quite frustrated and Harry couldn't help but notice how much he liked her face when she was irritated. It was just then however…

"Harry watch out!" Harry heard Ron cry a warning and turned to see what the matter was when he blacked out.

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Harry looked up to find Hermione kneeling above him. 'What was this about?' He wondered.

"What….what happened?" He tried to sit up and found himself too weak at the moment to do, anything really.

Ron was there also, but had a look of amusement instead of worry.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. Hermione hit the Bludger, that's what! I mean she actually hit it! I was about to think…."

Ron looked over at Hermione, who was giving him the nastiest little look; he then realized that he shouldn't have said what he did.

"Erm…I mean, Hermione hit the Bludger and instead of it coming back towards me, it came at you mate. I mean, straight towards you…if you would have been Malfoy, it couldn't have been a better shot." This got another look from Hermione.

"Oh come on! How could you take THAT in a bad way! Oh I give up. Harry, you think you're ready for another round? I KNOW he just got hit HERMIONE" he looked at her for a second, "but he looks fine now!"

Ron was right, he did look better, 'of course I can't let him know he's right' Hermione thought.

Harry looked back from Ron to Hermione and decided that he was very much capable of having another go.

"Yeah Ron, lets have at it. Hermione, neither Ron nor I are Beater material, so….I will teach you a Seeker move. Tomorrow we'll get Fred and George to come out and help with the Dopplebeater Defence." Looking at Ron, Harry saw agreement with Ron's nod and proceeded on.

"So here's what you're going to learn today. It's called the Plumpton Pass, and basically, the Seeker catches the Snitch up the sleeve. Not really that difficult, so this should be ok for you.

"Now, I'm going to have you fly up there, yes, up above the center circle, and I'll join you soon. Ron's going to be in the Keeper area, in the scoring area. He can catch the Snitch too, so he'll guard it from going out the right side, and I'll take the left. But I'll let the Snitch come at you ok?"

Hermione nodded in agreement and took up from the ground, in a shaky way, but still made it up ok.

Ron looked back at Harry for a moment.

"Are you sure your all right mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go guard the posts for her." Harry walked off, not waiting for Ron to answer. It's not my fault if I'm acting strange now, Ron has it easy. He doesn't have Hermione on the brain.

Flying up, Ron looked over his shoulder back towards Harry, who was still walking towards the left side of the field.

'Why isn't he just flying? Maybe it's not such a brilliant idea to play again' he thought.

Walking towards the scoring area, Harry kept thinking to himself about what was going on

"Ok Harry, let it go, I'm ready now," Yelled Hermione as she flew up above the center ring.

Harry took the Snitch from the box Ron had carried out earlier and held it tightly; it was very aggressive today, which even for a Snitch is unusual.

Throwing up the Snitch, Harry quickly kicked off from the ground and headed up towards where Hermione was to direct her moves. Ron, who saw Harry throw the Snitch, took his place at the end of the field in the Keeper's circle.

Hermione looked frantically for the gold fluttering ball, which proved to be harder than it sounded. Moving her head from side to side to try and catch a glance, she decided that this was too much of a strain on her neck and instead, flew around for a little while, knowing that sooner or later she'd see it.

For at least twenty minutes Harry and Hermione yelled back and forth at each other; one yelling to keep on looking over the shoulder, and one yelling back that it was impossible at that moment and to shut up.

Finally Hermione had enough and she looked down towards her right to yell at Harry once more…and then she saw it. Right behind Harry's right ear, her left, was the Snitch. It was just like in second year when Harry spotted the Snitch behind Malfoy, and grabbed it for the win. They could have won the House Cup also, but the opportunity never came up. Voldemort, in his younger years at Hogwarts, preserved himself in a tiny little diary. Tom Riddle, as he was called then, used Ginny Weasley to lure the balisak out of its chambers. Harry barely made it out of the Chambers alive and Quidditch was canceled.

Hermione leaned forward and zoomed towards Harry, who didn't know what was going on, got wide-eyed and ducked just as she came to him.

'I can do this,' she thought…'I HAVE to do this, to show Ron that I'm capable of more than just…..studying...'

She reached out her arm and pulled up suddenly, catching the Snitch in her sleeve.

Ron cheered (as did Hermione on the inside) and did little figure eights through the 3 hoops, while Harry grinned and laughed.

"Hey Ron, did you see that! Ron?"

Ron had stopped doing figure eights and instead of looking joyful, looked downright scared. Looking over to see what Ron staring at, Harry noticed that Hermione was going ballistic on her broom. She was changing directions so fast she was basically falling off. She was screaming too, and Harry wondered why but didn't have to wait long for the answer.

The Snitch that Hermione caught was stuck in her robes and she was flying every which way to get it out. Swerving suddenly to her left, she slipped off her broom and headed towards the hard ground at accelerating top speeds. Harry noticed this as soon as it happened and sped towards Hermione trying desperately to catch up to her before the ground broke her fall. Not noticing where Ron was Harry only concentrated on Hermione, and only Hermione.

A/N: Hehehe, sorry, I only had enough time to put this chapter up, but the next one will be soon! THANK YOU!

doublelily


	7. Chapter Seven

**Phillyactress:** I kind of liked Harry's POV in the last one didn't you? Lol. I'm sorry you are sick: (, hopefully you'll get better soon!

**ravioli and chocolate: **Lol, yes it is isn't it? Ahhh, isn't geometry great. ;)

**Ashley: **Hello again! Yes, yes put your mind at ease, she'll be fine…for now. Hehehe…always glad to hear from you.

**RedRose013: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Hope to hear from you again : )

_Disclaimer: _I am not J.K. (I would be much happier if I were! Lol) and everything that you recognize is NOT mine! (cries)

Closer and closer Hermione fell, and she knew it would be only a matter of time before she would feel the hard ground break her fragile body. Looking up she saw Harry suddenly coming towards her and she reached out towards him to stop her fall. He reached down as she pulled her arm towards him, he grabbed her hand and started to pull her up, and then she slipped out of his grip. She turned her body around and saw that with each second, she was getting closer to the ground. She shut her eyes and prepared for the worst, when all of a sudden an arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

Gripping as tight as his body would allow, Harry held on to Hermione as he pulled up on his broom, just a couple feet from the ground. Harry lost control of the broom when he pulled up and started once again falling towards the forest. Trying not to tumble around on his broom, he unsuccessfully steered the broom…straight, he thought. Suddenly he stopped falling. He looked around to see what happened, and saw to his horror that his robes were caught on some branches. Before he could do anything about it, his robes ripped and he fell through the trees, still gripping Hermione. Landing with a thud, and on Hermione, Harry quickly got off, scared that he had hurt her.

"Hermione, Hermione are you ok?" He asked the non-moving girl.

There was no response and he began to panic.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Asking again, this time shaking her, and still there was no movement.

He held her close and cried silently into her hair, he knew he never should have let her play; it was stupid and selfish of him to WANT her to attempt the Plumpton Pass. Just so he could…just so he could have a chance to be with her.

"Oh Hermione", he cried, "I can't believe….I didn't mean…..o PLEASE be ok Hermione!"

Just when he thought it was hopeless, he felt her tiny body move; he looked down and saw her eyes flutter.

"Oh Hermione, your ok!" he basically screamed into the night.

"Yes, yes I'm fine Harry….wait…what is that!"

Looking closer Harry could see a tiny object wriggling around in Hermione's robes.

'It's the snitch!' she thought, 'Oh damn…get it out…get it out!'

Hermione was flaring around now, her face had gone pale and her eyes were open like a deer in headlights. She ran through the trees, her robes ripping from the branches as she ran past; she ran straight into a little valley where she was suddenly stopped by a wall of piled rocks. It was there that Harry, panting from the run, had caught up with her.

"Hermione…." He slowly walked toward her… "Just let me help you, I promise, the snitch won't hurt you!"

Only a sniffle told him it was alright to come and help, taking his cue, he lunged at Hermione and pinned her down.

"Harry! What are you doing? "Hermione screamed at him, this certainly was NOT what he said he was going to do.

"I have to", he puffed, "or else you would never let me do this!"

"Do what?" she yelled, "I thought you were trying to help me get this stupid snitch out of my robes!" She was growing madder by the minute, and it was just a good thing that he was trying to help her, or else she'd be socking one to him right now.

"Just, will you….STOP FUCKING MOVING HERMIONE!" He yelled so loud that Hermione, fully winning her fight against the boy, stopped suddenly and looked at him with such a look of fear, it was unimaginable.

Finally, he got her attention, 'about damn time to…'

"Ok, now PLEASE just silence your movement for a little bit more and I'll get this out." Saying that, he reached toward her chin and quickly unzipped her robes, which then resulted in Hermione's knee towards his…well you know.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for Hermione?" He saw when he looked down that she once again was flaring around underneath him.

Wait, underneath him? When did this happen?

O, right, probably around the time he unzipped her…hmm, well he wasn't complaining.

Actually, surprisingly enough, Harry WAS complaining, Hermione was moving so much he couldn't get the snitch out, and he wasn't about to get another knee either.

"Harry, I don't know what's going on, but please, PLEASE get this snitch out! I'm serious now; I don't want it to hurt me. Why aren't you doing anything!" She cried out.

'Damn it! I am NOT in the mood for this!' She thought.

Harry was thinking fast, his first plan was to let the snitch have more of an opportunity when he unzipped her robe, now seeing as that wasn't working, he really only had one other option….

He tilted Hermione up just a little bit so that she was reaching his chin, and then he tore her robes off of her, grabbing the snitch with the fabric, and throwing them aside.

Out of breath he looked at the position that the both of them were in…with Hermione laying on the ground, Harry right on top of her with his left hand underneath her and his right holding him up.

'God she looks so beautiful', he inquired, and 'I wonder how long she's had those gorgeous eyes…'

Before he could help himself, Harry decided that her lips were looking quite lonely indeed…..

A/N: Hey, sorry the chapter was so short, my anthropology teacher decided it would be fun to assign lots of papers right before our test. No, Harry is not taking advantage of her! I would never do that to him, or her! Lol. I promise I'll get to the potion again soon, I just really liked this "scene" but it will be done quickly and then we'll get to the good stuff! I also promise I'll put the Ron and Hermione action (no, not like that!) in there, it's in later chapters though (am thinking one or two more!) I like hearing from all of you! (hint hint lol)


	8. Chapter Eight

**violin girl: **Sorry! I think I posted right before you reviewed so I couldn't reply. Please forgive me:S I just love cliff hangers.

**Ashley: **hehehehehe….you'll soon find out ;)

**Roncrazychic: **Oh I'm sure he will, who wouldn't want Ron? Lol

**Phillyactress: **I'm glad! Are you feeling any better?

**mrs magoo: **lol

**ravioli and chocolate: **I do feel kind of bad for Hermione in here too : ( Ahh…it's good to have the power lol.

_Disclaimer: _I am not J.K. Rowling, and anything you recognize in here is NOT mine. (oh I wish , I wish, I wish-nope, still nothing)

Hermione noticed Harry slowly lowering himself towards her face, and before she could stop the situation…Harry was kissing her. She was in such a state of shock, as his left hand travelled to the base of her head and slowly started massaging the tiny hairs God so decided to put there.

She couldn't stop him, she really couldn't, and it seemed that the kiss was going on for many, many minutes; however, it of course was only a few seconds. Finally, she regained herself and pushed him off of her. She got up quickly and then for a few seconds, they just stared at each other, she being completely unsure of what just happened; and Harry, looking completely guilty.

Harry, it seemed, gained awareness sooner and began…

"Hermione, look I-"

"No", she stopped him, "really it's…just…I've got to go…" And without waiting for a reply, she sprinted off through the forest once more. It wasn't until she reached a very conveniently placed log that she sat down upon it, and began to recount her very last moments, that she realized she had forgotten her robe by the rocks. Well, there was certainly no way she was going back there for now, later, she decided, was when she would go back. When she was away from Harry…Harry! She suddenly remembered why it was that she was sitting on this log, surely meant for runners on a break; it was Harry, and he had kissed her! Never would she have thought that Harry, one of her best friends, would someday kiss her. She never had thought of him of anything more than a friend, and was hoping sincerely that she did not give off any indications otherwise.

'What if you did though', she thought to herself 'what if you did, and you didn't realize it. All the times you helped him alone with homework, and laughed at his stupid jokes…it's no wonder he fell for you'

"No, it's not possible" she wondered out loud. 'Yes, it might not be possible! Ok, so lets say you in his place, and you were on top of a friend, your panting, your sweating…good God, it's no wonder he kissed you!'

Deciding that it surely was not her fault, because it's been known that Hermione is never wrong, she headed off to her heaven one last time before going to bed.

By the time that Hermione got to her heaven, she had brought herself into a weary state once more. She remembered that Harry would surely tell Ron of what happened, and this upset her very much indeed. She wished that there was some way she could talk to Ron before Harry found him, but certainly Harry would have been in the common room by now. Sitting on the stone edge of the fountain, she put her head into her hands and wept, for lack of anything else to do. She wept for all the untold worries that she had this past year. She wept of Ron, whom would never like her now that she kissed Harry; for never allowing herself to fully smooth things over with Viktor; for not living life to the fullest; and for it being her last year. She never, until now, wished so much that she were someone else instead of plain old Hermione.

That would soon change however.

The _Lydius Markanas _potion was almost finished, and she would no longer HAVE to be…plain old Hermione. Soon, she would be someone that everyone likes. She would no longer have to roam the hallways getting weird stares from people because she was "book-worm Granger", she would change in a drastic way, a way for the better.

Maybe she could get Ron's attention finally, maybe he would lean over her shoulder by the common room fire, maybe, and he would lean in towards her face and…

"Why the long face Granger? Did your lover boy tell you he hates you?"

Malfoy was standing right next to her…how long was he there for?

'I bet he was there to witness me crying, oh, I'm sure he had a hay day with that one.'

"Shove off Malfoy", said Hermione, "I don't need your ferret-face around me at the moment!"

Draco was taken a back; he could not believe what she had just said to him. What right did she have to talk to him like that? All right, so he had interrupted her little cry fest, but so what? It was probably over Weasel anyway.

"Jesus Christ Granger, let me guess, poor little Mudblood tried to pick up the Weasel and got rejected. I knew he had it in him, realizing what you would do to his blood…dirty it up, that's what. Although, I'm not sure his blood isn't already tainted, get my drift?"

That's when it happened, the next thing Hermione knew she had pushed Draco to the ground and was trying to beat the living daylights out of him. She flung her arms every which direction possible, trying with all her might to come in contact with his face every once in awhile. It wasn't long however, before the tables were turned and she was the one on the ground while Draco was on top of her, holding her arms to her side.

"Get off me!" She yelled, for not the first, but second time that night. "Get the bloody hell off of me!"

For minutes it seemed that she was not going to give up the fight, and kept wriggling around underneath him. Finally, she gave up, closed her eyes, and started weeping once more…now for a different reason altogether.

"Granger, what's gotten into you?" Draco asked, confused even more by her odd behaviour.

"I wish you would leave me the hell alone Malfoy!" She cried. She was struggling underneath him, trying to get her arm free to wipe her eyes from her tears.

"Is it because I'm asking you the truth Granger? You can't handle the fact that I KNOW about you and Weasel? Come off, the whole damn school knows!" He lessened his grip on her and leaned back a few inches.

"It's not like that!"

"I'm sure it's-"

"It's not!" Hermione yelled, pushing Draco off of her now and pushing him into the side of the fountain, "It's not my fault Ron will say no to me or won't ask me out! He probably thinks that Harry and I are seeing each other! And…and now I'm sure he thinks it, what with Harry telling him how he kissed me tonight and…oh."

She had stopped talking; she realized that she just told her enemy about her encounter with Harry, and her true feelings about Ron! She looked at Malfoy; saw his dirty jeans from being pushed up against the fountain, and noticed hers were the same. They were an awful mess, and the fact that he wasn't saying a single thing just made the matter worse. Before she knew it, she was bawling again, for what seemed the 100th time that evening.

Malfoy reluctantly grabbed her shoulders after 5 minutes of her sobbing, and shook her.

"Granger, get a hold of yourself, what do you mean Potter kissed you?"

"You know exactly what it means Malfoy. God, how could I…I shouldn't have…I…I…" It was too much for her, she couldn't talk, and it was just making her remember what had happened a few hours ago.

Malfoy stopped shaking her, which wasn't very hard to begin with, and looked at her.

'God, she was a total mess' he thought. Without really thinking about what he was doing, or what she would do, he pulled her close into him and gently rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Ok Granger, why…why don't you tell me what happened, and please, not too many details" he smirked at her, getting her to smile just a tad bit.

For 10 minutes, Malfoy acted very un-Malfoy like, and listened. He listened to Hermione talk about playing Quidditch to impress Ron, how her broom went wacky, and how Harry ended up kissing her at the end. She even told him about how she was worried what Ron would think.

"Maybe Granger," Draco said after listening to Hermione, "what I mean is…are you sure that he kissed you because he likes you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Draco stopped for a moment and thought about how he was going to phrase this, "what I mean," he said slowly, "is…when he kissed you…what was it like?"

She looked at him, 'what was he getting at?'

"Again Malfoy, WHAT do you mean?"

Draco looked at her and Hermione suddenly felt very scared, she had no clue what was going to happen. Well…she kind of did…but she didn't want it to happen twice. There was no way this could happen twice, was there?

Before Hermione could stop him, Draco leaned in towards her and planted his lips on hers.

'Oh my god…what's happening? Dammit, why can't he just leave me alone? And why can't I stop him!' Hermione was thinking all of this while Draco kissed her, ever so softly. He gently bit her bottom lip and kissed the bruise he made while his hands cupped her cheeks and his thumbs slowly circled on her skin. To her, the kiss seemed to last forever, and it was none too soon when he let up.

"Was it like that?" he asked, looking at her in a way Harry did right before…well, you know.

'Oh god….what do I say, I don't want him to think I liked it…but it was exactly how Harry kissed me. This day is just never going to end is it?'

Hermione looked at Malfoy for just a little bit longer. She noticed how his hair shined in the rays from the setting sun.

"Yes, Malfoy," she said finally, "that was exactly how he kissed me." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper because she was ashamed.

She was ashamed for everything that happened tonight, although she couldn't control them. She was so scared what would happen when Ron would find out.

'My god, he going to bloody hate me that's what! How could I have been so STUPID and not kicked them away?'

Evidently Malfoy noticed the way she was sitting there, all sad and depressed like, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Granger?" he asked

Finally she seemed to snap back into reality. She had to leave; she needed to get back to her dorm to think before Ron said something to her. She had to figure out what to do with Harry.

"I…uh…I need to go Malfoy. Lots of homework you know. Tests…lots of them…"

With nothing more said, she got up and started walking away when she felt Draco grab her sleeve again.

"Granger…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Just…there is no need to, you know, say anything…get my drift?"

She looked at him, and anger started swelling inside of her. How dare he try and hide it just like that (not that she didn't want to-but that's beside the point) when he was the one to start it.

Putting the anger aside, so as to not cause another argument, Hermione just pulled her arm out of his grasp slowly and looked at him again.

"It's fine Malfoy; it was probably the mood, with the sunset and the emotions and all. Teenagers go through this thing all the time. I really need to go though."

"But…" Malfoy started.

"No, I really do…I'll see you around."

With one last look at him, she turned around and headed back towards the dormitory, having a feeling of despair and guilt and a great deal of nerves all at once.

She loved Ron, she really did. How was he ever going to love her now...

A/N: This made me sad you guys, it really did. I love the sad stuff lol. It might be a week or less before I update again, this being midterms this week at college. BUT, I should be able to write some while I get mad at math and anthropology papers. : )

I hope you guys review, I love hearing from you all! Lol.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Ashley: **Hehe, yeah I had to. Poor Hermione lol.

**Phillyactress:** I promise it'll all work out: )

**hoppygrl:** A new reviewer! Thank you so much! I hope to hear from you again.

**ravioli and chocolate:** Yeah you know…he always gets the shaft in these stories. I think I'll make my next story about them two…maybe, who knows. Lol.

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything that you recognize is NOT mine.

A/N: Hey guys! I was SOOO wanted to post this on March 1st, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY RON WEASLEY! But ah well, I figured that since I have so much to do in the next three days I was going to try and hurry and post for you guys. I have spring break this coming week, so hopefully I'll add a lot more! Thank you guys for being such good reviewers! Love you lots!

Days came and went, and they turned into weeks. Snow was starting to fall to announce to the on-coming of winter. Hermione hadn't really talked to either one of the boys in a LONG time, minor conversations here and there was all that was spoken. It was easy enough to throw aside, as most everybody was studying for tests anyway.

The dance was a couple days away and Hermione really did not want to go by herself, she wanted to be able to talk to Ron and Harry again.

'Especially Ron,' she thought. 'I need to clear up what happened if he heard anything about it…'

Sighing, Hermione got up off her bed and got down on her hands and knees to get something from underneath.

She pulled out the cauldron.

'I might as well stir this a little; just to make sure it stays good'

As she sat cross-legged on the floor stirring her potion, she started thinking. She thought about that night in heaven, and, she supposed she could call it hell.

Ron didn't seem mad about it at all, so maybe he didn't know. Harry hadn't acted any different towards her either, it was almost as if it never happened, which was silly. No one could dream something like that, nightmares weren't that bad. Of course it was real.

'Maybe Harry didn't tell Ron, maybe…maybe I don't have to say anything to Ron after all.'

Ron would find out. He always did. Hermione wanted to make sure that Ron was all hers; and she couldn't risk the fact of him finding out from someone else. She made an agreement with herself right then and there to tell Ron and hope he understands.

'What if he found out about Malfoy' she thought.

Suddenly feeling sick, she stopped stirring and put her hands in her head. She didn't even know why Malfoy did that. Was it to play with her? Probably….no, no he had changed a little when he was around her.

'That still doesn't mean that he wouldn't do that' she told herself.

All of a sudden there was a bang in the background, and she jumped, almost knocking over the cauldron.

'What the bloody hell was that?'

"Hermione, Hermione are you in there?" Hermione heard Ginny call to her.

She was just about to answer back when her cauldron gave a little wheeze and then a tiny poof of smoke lifted up into the ceiling.

'Ok……' Hermione was completely perplexed. 'What just happened? I know the bang was Ginny slamming the portrait door open, but that shouldn't have caused my potion to go wacky right?

'I'm sure it's supposed to do that when it's almost done, the dance is two days and then its break.'

Remembering Ginny, Hermione shoved her cauldron back underneath her bed in the corner and called back to her.

"Yeah Ginny, I'm in here…I was studying."

She heard Ginny run up the stairs and throw open her door. She looked winded and cold; and you could still see bits of snowflake in her hair.

"What's up Gin?" She asked.

"Hermione, Harry asked me to the dance!" Ginny told her excitedly. Hermione just sat there for a second. Was it not just a few weeks ago that Harry had kissed her, and now he's going after Ginny? Without thinking, Hermione said that exact same thing out loud.

"What?" Ginny asked "Did I hear you right, Harry kissed you?"

"Well, yeah, but it didn't mean anything, and I certainly didn't want it to happen…and well…"

Before she knew it, Hermione was telling Ginny the whole story, even the part about Malfoy. After she was done, she felt a great deal better, like 100 pounds had just been lifted off her chest. She looked at Ginny to see what she would do; scared kind of that she would start yelling at her. She was expecting Ginny to turn red, and that Weasley temperto kick right in. She was NOT expecting however, for Ginny to laugh so hard that she had to sit down on her bed.

For three minutes Ginny laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more.

Finally Hermione got aggravated enough to stop her.

"Ginny, WHAT is so funny? This was not a funny matter, I feel horrible that I did this to you!"

"Oh Hermione", Ginny said "was the only reason you didn't say anything earlier because you thought I would get mad?"

Hermione nodded her head, "does that mean that your not?"

Ginny broke into a huge smile,

"No, of course not Hermione, I promise. Harry told me a couple weeks ago, he said that yeah, he liked you…but he got caught up in the heat of the moment. Said something like 'it was like my "hormone-inizer" switch got stuck on high.' It was brilliant. He was so nervous, because he didn't want there to be hard feelings between you and I. He likes me now Hermione, that's all there was to it, what happened in the past stays in the past ok?"

Hermione never felt better, knowing that there would be no hard feelings between the three of them. She liked knowing that she could talk to Harry now about stuff; that she would have someone to talk to during the dance.

'Hopefully two people if I talk to Ron soon' she thought 'I'm going down there tonight.'

The two girls chatted for awhile longer before Ginny had to bring up the dance.

"So Hermione…are you going with anyone? Someone…..like Ron?"

If Hermione had been taking a drink, she would have spit it all out right there.

"Why would I ask Ron?"

Ginny looked at her like she was stupid, "Oh come on Hermione, the boy has it bad for you, we can all see it. And I know you like him too."

"I …well…." Hermione stuttered. Ginny had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"See, I told you."

"Ok yes, yes, I like him ok! I like him a lot and I've done so for a very, very long time."

"Well, then you'll just have to impress him at the dance now won't you?"

Hermione sat there for a second, and then finally….

"Ginny…I can't believe I'm asking you this…but will you help me to look good for the dance?"

Ginny's face turned into sheer pleasure and then she started jumping up and down on Hermione's bed shouting "yes of course I'll help you! Now, what are you wearing?"

"Well," Hermione started, "we can wear regular clothes right?"

"Yeah, I don't know why Dumbledore decided to just NOW let us do that, Seamus and I think it's because he wants to see McGonagall in something else besides a tight bun and school robes."

Getting the picture out of her head of McGonagall in a little red dress, she shuddered and walked over to her closet to pull out a dress.

"How's this?" she asked, putting the dress in front of her.

"What!" she said, seeing the look on Ginny's face- she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Hermione…you want to impress Ron, not make him want to do chores. It's too much of a 'motherly' dress. Don't you worry, I'll bring something in a couple days and I promise you this much, you'll love it!"

Ginny left after another hour and Hermione finally decided it was time to talk to Ron. She walked down the stairs into the common room and found Ron and Harry playing Wizard's Chess. Naturally, Ron was winning. She smiled and sat down next to Ron and watched while he called check mate with a little victory dance in his seat. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair and looked at Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, long time no see" he smiled at her.

'I sure hope Ginny was right about there being no awkward feeling between us…' Hermione thought.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron. Ron, could I talk to you for a minute?" She asked him.

Harry took his cue to leave and said that he was going to go find Dean for a question in potions.

Finally Ron and Hermione were alone.

"So Hermione," Ron asked, "what did you want to talk about", his ears going slightly pink when he looked at her.  
'God's she beautiful…'

"Well, Ron…I've been kind of distant lately you know-"

"Yeah I know," Ron interrupted, "Harry said it was probably because everybody is studying for tests."

"Well, actually, no Ron. It wasn't because of the tests…I've…I've been afraid to see or talk to you guys." Hermione looked down at her shoelaces when she said that part, she didn't want to see the look in Ron's eyes.

"Hermione, why would you feel like that?" he asked her, genuinely concerned.

"Well….because…Ron, Harry…Harry…" she started.

"Yeah…go on" Ron urged.

She stopped and looked at Ron, he looked so sad when she looked up from the ground. But she knew she had to tell him, it was better to hear it from her so she could explain, rather than having somebody else tell him and have him get the wrong idea.

"Oh, Ron…Harry kissed me."

A/N: Oooh, what will Ron say! Lol, I had to stop there because I realized I just spent over an hour writing this and I'm running on 3 hours of sleep per night because of midterm week…so I need shut-eye! Lol, I'll review soon! _Put down your favouritecolor you guys, the third reviewer gets to pick Hermione's dress color!_


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: You guys, there were sooo many good color choices, and I loved every single one! _WickedWitchSistersMioneGin _was the third reviewer, so her dress color was chosen! Congrats! (By the way WWSMG, thanks for reviewing!)

**Ashley: **I really am pleased that you enjoy it so much; you have no idea how happy it makes me when I read that someone likes my story!

**ravioli and chocolate: **I like that too! (Smiles)

**violin girl: **Lol! Sometimes you just have to do it that way! Lol.

**Nora01: **First review! I'm glad you like it; hope to hear from you again!

**WickedWitchSistersMioneGin: **And of course you! Thank you for reviewing and for the wonderful dress color.

_Disclaimer: _I am not J.K.Rowling. Anything in here that you recognize is NOT mine. I'm just a poor college student, eating her gushers. (Which by the way, I don't own either…..kind of makes you depressed doesn't it? Lol.)

A/N: Ok, so I said last chapter that I was going to do a D/Hr one next, but I was also thinking about doing a Snape one. (My wonderful friend amber wants me to!) What would you guys think of that?

Ron just stood there for a minute. 'Harry kissed Hermione? He just told me the other day that she likes me…and I was so happy…'

His jaw dropped slowly and pretty soon he looked like a giant ape, drooling all over the furniture.

"Ron…" Hermione started, she couldn't understand why he was just standing there. 'He should at least get-"

"HE WHAT!" Ron yelled.

'-mad.' She finished. Well so far this was going better than planned.

"Hermione, he did what?" Ron asked again, his anger boiling.

"Well Ron, after the psychotic snitch took over me, he tried to help me get it out of my sleeve, because it was stuck you see and.-"

She had to stop; Ron had put his hand over her mouth to stop her from yapping. Keeping his hand on her mouth, he moved her back over to the couch, seeing as she got up while explaining.

"Listen Hermione, I don't want to hear about how it happened ok? He had just told me that you liked me, and then I find out that you kissed him! I don't know how I'm supposed to take this ok! I feel as though you've cheated on me in some way even though we're not going out, only it's worse, because I have no way to back myself up!"

Ron continued to go off and he was getting redder with each sentence. When he was done, he just got up from the couch and started walking away towards the guy's stairway.

"Ron, stop, please!" Hermione yelled at him. "First of all, I didn't kiss Harry, Harry kissed ME. I didn't know it was going to happen! And yes, I do like you Ron; I have for a long time. I figured that you liked me too, considering what Ginny told me and I FIGURED that you would allow me to at least explain myself and TRY TO UNDERSTAND!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to develop a red shade on her face. She thought about what the scene must look like to someone who would walk into the common room. There was Ron, on the stairs with his arms crossed glaring at her, and there she was, arms flaring and screaming at the top of her lungs. (Ok, so it probably would have looked normal, but that's not the point.)

"Ok, I'm not even going to go into how Ginny shouldn't have told you Hermione. Listen, I do like you, and I want us to go out…but I just need to think about this now ok? Maybe I'm blowing it out of proportion, maybe I'm not. How would you feel if you found out I kissed Lavender? Think about that ok? When you do, make it ten times worse, because of the factors. Lavender isn't your other best friend. Harry is my best friend, who kissed my other best friend when he knew I like her. Then there is the fact that you didn't tell me right away, you waited until 2 days before the dance for crying out loud! Just…come talk to me in awhile Hermione, and let me cool off."

And with that, Ron walked up the rest of the stairs and disappeared off into his room.

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself, that wasn't how it was supposed to go. She started crying right then and there and hurriedly got to her room. Once she got there, she broke down on her bed, her pillow getting soaked by her tears that just kept flowing from her.

Ron was supposed to accept the fact that Harry kissed her, he was supposed to hold her in his strong arms and rub away the guilt that she had. HE was supposed to kiss her then. But no, he had yelled at her and ran away, without understanding what had happened. She told him Harry kissed HER, but she knew that Ron thought she kissed Harry also.

'What a stupid way to end the day,' she thought, 'They might as just well cancel homework for the rest of the school year.'

With that horrid last thought, Hermione cried herself to sleep, dreading the dance that was coming up.

In no time at all, it was time for the dance. Ginny had come over with a beautiful baby blue outfit that, while looked great on Ginny, looked absolutely fabulous on Hermione.

Hermione hadn't talked to Ron since that night in the common room. She was afraid, afraid of him telling her that he didn't like her anymore.

She didn't think she could handle that.

Ginny on the other hand, was as happy as a bumblebee, and was running around the room getting everything set up to "make Hermione."

"Ok Ginny, I really don't see the point in making me look pretty. Ron hates me, you know he does, and I know he does. What's that for?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny was holding a small blue and white bottle in her hand.

"Oh this? Its hair straitening potion, you used some for the Yule Ball, remember?"

"I remember using hair straitening potion, what I don't remember is the bottle looking like that." Hermione stated.

"Oh…well, that because… itssomethingfredandgeorgemade." Mumbled Ginny

"What was that?"

Ginny sighed. "I said…its something that Fred and George made…it's that new invention that they've been working on. They tried it on mum, and I'll tell you, it works. Hermione get back here!"

Hermione had gotten up when she heard who made the straitening potion, ready to learn how to fly quickly and leave Hogwarts.

"Ginny, I'm not so sure about this ok? How do you know that it won't turn my hair…orange for crying out loud?"

"First of all, you have to trust me. Second of all, once your hair is straight, we'll put it up so it will look fine. Thirdly, the dance is starting in one hour and we don't have time for you to pooh-pooh around. Now get over here and sit down." And with that, Hermione obeyed.

Fifty minutes later, Ginny told Hermione to look into the mirror. As she closed her eyes and turned slowly to the wall, Hermione was thinking about the dance, and what she would do if she saw Ron, or worse yet, Draco.

'I really, REALLY think this is a bad idea. I going to see Ron and I'll have to leave because Ginny will be dancing with Harry and I won't have anyone to talk to, maybe I can steal Malfoy away without anyone noticing and…'

Hermione stopped there. She had just opened her eyes. She looked…good, actually, and that really surprised her. Ginny had spun her hair around a small bun at the top of her head and put sparkles all around that glittered every time she moved. Her face had the perfect amount of make-up on, and she could really see her brown eyes! But it was the dress that made her gasp.

Ginny's baby blue dress was cut low in the back, and moderately in the front. It went down to her knees and then one half of it kept going into an elegant point. The straps circled around her neck, which really matched her hair. The sequins at the bottom of the dress really accented her legs. All in all, she looked gorgeous. Suddenly, the fear of seeing Ron wasn't so bad anymore.

"Oh my goodness Ginny…I look…amazing!" Hermione said with a dropped jaw.

"I know you do, damn…I think I should give that dress, look what it does for your body! It certainly doesn't do that for me!"

Hermione laughed, which felt good after all the tears she had lately.

"All right Ginny, let's go get our men."

A/N: Ah no! I had to stop again didn't I! Lol. I'm sick you guys, but I will try my HARDEST to update as soon as possible! Ok…do you prefer chocolate or vanilla? (Hey, I'm trying to get to know you guys lol.)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Ashley: **Lol. Chocolate is good yes. Thank you for reviewing! Have I ever said that your reviews make me smile? Lol.

**wickedwitchsistersmionegin: **Lol. See, blue is everywhere in my house because it is my sisters favorite color!

**Crystal Lightning:** Aww: ) I think (hope, hope!) you'll like what happens at the dance. Don't worry; the potion scene is coming up next chapter!

**Alianne:** Thank you! And thanks for reviewing. Hope to hear from you again.

**Phillyactress:** Lol. Everyone likes chocolate! Lol. I on the other hand, prefer vanilla (yummy…although I do like chocolate too!) I'm glad you like this, and hope you like this chapter!

**ravioli and chocolate:** Yeah, I thought that when I was writing, but I ended up liking it better in two chapters. Lol. Glad you liked it though!

_Disclaimer: _I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything that you recognize in this story is NOT mine. I'm just a poor (and now sick) college student who is on spring break! Lol

A/N: Ok guys, when I was writing last chapter, I was going to put THIS chapter with it. I ended up thinking that this worked better as a chapter by itself. I hope you agree :S lol.

I really liked writing this one, and the potion scene is coming next chapter!

A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm skipping over her Christmas break, nothing big is happening, so it's going to go straight into the next school term. Thank you!

doublelily

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ginny were walking down the hallways. They were just THIS close to the dance, and you could hear people laughing and cups clinking together. You could even hear the music, but couldn't tell who the band was, Hermione noted. She noticed how good Ginny looked, with her simple white dress that also came to her knees.

'She looks very classy, Harry will love it' Hermione thought.

She was just about to ask Ginny about Harry when she saw a head silver blonde hair run by in the corner of her eye.

"Hey uh…Ginny, I'll see you at the dance all right? There's something I have to take care of. Have fun with Harry ok?" Hermione smiled and gave her friend a hug "don't forget to take care of me if things don't go right" she whispered in her ear.

"Right, well…I guess I'll see you in a little bit. Don't worry; everything will work out all right. If there's one thing I know about Ron, it's that he's a sucker for a brown haired friend in a beautiful dress. If your still unsure, remember, he liked you without the dress too." Ginny smiled and shooed her friend off. "Now get out of here" she laughed.

Hermione turned around and weaved her way through the hallways until she found the door she was looking for. Opening one of the heavy wood sides, she saw the moon shine right above the castle, as if it were watching out for her tonight. She almost felt as though Lupin had something to do with it.

She walked though the stone arch's and then turned to her left…and there it was. Heaven.

Luck behold it, the person she was looking for was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Hello Malfoy." She said.

Malfoy looked up from the water; he looked very handsome indeed with his black tux. He even had a tiny flower in his coat pocket, it was white, it probably matched Pansy's dress, Hermione guessed.

A huge smile broke out on Malfoy's face when he saw Hermione, and she felt herself flitter a little bit inside, but she pushed it away. It was Ron she was after tonight.

"Granger, you're just the person I wanted to see." Malfoy got up and walked over to Hermione. "I wanted to talk to you about…the last time"

He was nervous, she could tell. He was rubbing the back of his neck when he said that, and his weight was on one side, he wasn't straight and confident like he normally was.

"Malfoy, I really don't think there is anything to talk about." Hermione said. She knew very well there was though; she just didn't want to start it right away.

"Yes there is Granger…I just want to clear some things up ok?"

He was serious, and Hermione figured that she should give him the time of day for at least this one moment.

She sighed "Ok Malfoy, I'm sorry. Now, what about the other…time?"

Malfoy took her hand and walked her back to the fountain where they sat down, being ever so careful with their dress clothes.

"Ok. I kissed you." He stated bluntly.

Hermione shifted a little in her seat, hoping that he would say something else. When he didn't however, she looked up at him.

"Yes Malfoy…I was there, I know…"

"No, you don't understand Granger…I KISSED you."

Once again, Hermione was getting quite uncomfortable 'just what was he trying to say?'

"Ok…"

"Granger, when I kissed you…I wasn't just trying to figure out how Potter did it. I was truly kissing you, and…and I could feel that you…didn't feel the same way about me. We had talked for awhile, at this fountain, it was like our…secret meeting spot. And I fell for you, hard. I don't anymore, mind you, I've gotten over that, I know about you and Weasley. I just wanted you to know that, I did mean it, and that I'm truly sorry that I did kiss you, I hope it didn't cause any trouble for you."

He meant every word of it, Hermione saw it. She saw the look in his face when he told her that he fell. She just smiled and gave him a hug.

"Malfoy, you have no reason to apologize, it was fine. Yes, I'll be the one to admit that it gave me SOME trouble, but only with myself, not with anyone else. I like you too Malfoy, but as a friend, and if you want to keep meeting here and talking, which I like, then I will be more than happy to come back."

Malfoy grinned, and he looked truly happy that she said that. "Yes Granger, I would like that very much. I just want you to know, that I hope you get Weasley. I also want you to know Granger…Hermione... that I'm here for you, as a friend."

Hermione took Malfoy's face in her hands and planted a tiny peck on his cheek. "Thanks Draco" she said. "Now, why don't we go to that dance all right?"

"After you Herm….can I still call you Granger? I think it sounds better anyway."

She laughed, "Yes Malfoy, I think it would be best that way. No body will suspect anything if we do it this way"  
Draco laughed along with her, and took her hand. Together, as new found friends, they walked to the dance.

XXXXXXX

Once inside the Great Hall, Hermione felt nervous once more. Draco had slipped off from her right before they went in, so as to not cause any murmurs among the students.

The band was playing, and the lights were wonderful. In the distance, Hermione could see Harry and Ginny dancing together.

'They look so cute' she thought.

She saw Malfoy dancing with Pansy and had to hide her smile as Pansy glared at her. Everywhere she looked she found one of her friends and their dance partners. Lavender was with Seamus, Dean with Pavarti, and even Neville with some girl from Ravenclaw. Luna was by herself in a corner by the punch, looking at the streamers as if they were the most wonderful things in the world. Walking over to her, she noticed Harry winking at her and giving her the thumbs up sign.

"Hey Luna, how are you?" she asked politely. Luna wasn't so bad once you got past her father's odd sense of journalistic value.

"Hello Hermione, did you leave Ronald by himself?" Luna asked.

"What? I haven't seen Ron all day today, I haven't even seen him in here…what makes you think that we came together?" asked Hermione, she had no clue why Luna would ask that.

"Oh, you know. I asked him to dance with me, many girls have actually, but he has said no to every single one of them. We've all figured it was because you two came together."

"He has said no to every single girl?" Hermione asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yes, you best go to him before he can't say no much longer" Luna said, "I for one was planning on trying again by the end of the night."

"Erm…thanks Luna, I think I will." Hermione said. And with that, she got up, left Luna by herself and headed towards the dance floor. She hated being there by herself, and she felt like a complete idiot looking for someone. She felt pathetic almost, not even knowing where to look.

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Care to dance Granger?" Malfoy said.

"Well…yeah I would but…what would all the Slytherins think?" She said looking over in the direction of Pansy and the gang, who were all giving her death glares.

"I care more about a friend than what a bunch of self-centered idiots think, you should know that. Now, let's dance." He said in a final matter. And with that, he took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor, where they danced sweetly to a soft tune.

"I was looking for him you know," she said, "I couldn't find him anywhere, I'm beginning to think he went back to the common room. I feel like an idiot Malfoy, I don't want to be here if he's not."

"I know Granger, but…I wouldn't worry if I were you." Malfoy said quite smugly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Before he had a chance to explain himself, Malfoy got this huge grin on his face right before someone stood right behind Hermione.

"Get away from her Malfoy."

It was Ron, a very…protective Ron it sounded like.

"No problem Weasel, I was just keeping her filthy self away from Pansy…go ahead and have her." Malfoy said, and as he turned around he mouthed "I'm sorry" to Hermione, letting her know he meant none of that.

Hermione looked at Ron then, he was standing very awkwardly, in the same manner Malfoy had done earlier that night.

"Listen Hermione…do you want to dance?" Ron asked.

Hermione's heart fluttered and she smiled so big she thought she was going to hurt herself.

"Of course Ron, what kind of friend would I be if I said no?" And with that he smiled and took her into his arms and they started swaying to the same soft tune that she and Malfoy heard earlier.

"It's an amazing feat isn't it?" Ron asked. He was looking not at her, but off to the side of her head.

"What is Ron" Hermione asked, she couldn't understand why he wasn't looking.

"Being able to smile while you're still heart-broken."

Hermione had closed her eyes; he was heart-broken over her! If he would just say the word, she'd go to him in an instant, no questions asked.

"Ron…I'm terribly sorry about earlier this week, I didn't explain myself right. I was…I was afraid for an instant that I had lost my best friend." She said shakily. Tears were forming in her eyes, and knew she wouldn't be able to hold them in for much longer.

"Hermione, the reason why I was so upset, was not because you didn't tell me right away, or that Harry had…kissed you. I was upset because I thought that you didn't love me, and that I had wasted my heart for three years on nothing. When I heard you kissed someone else, it broke my heart, and I felt…like you that I had lost my best friend. But not just my best friend…I felt like I lost my soul mate. I knew it was you Hermione, I STILL know it's you.

Hermione couldn't help it any longer, the tears that were in her eyes, gushed out and rolled down her cheeks silently. After all this time, he had loved her, and she had almost ruined it by not talking to him.

"Ronald Weasley, I feel the same way. I know that you are my soul mate; I just never knew…I never KNEW that you felt that way towards me. I can't believe that with how smart I am, I never noticed your feelings…and to think, I almost blew it."

She was crying now, the last statement almost broke her, and she felt horrible for crying on such a special moment like this.

Ron stopped dancing and lifted her chin with his hand. They looked at each other forever it seemed, and finally Ron had the guts to speak first.

"Hermione," he said, "you would have never blown it. I would have waited for you until the end of time if that's what it came down to. You could have run off with Viktor, had five kids and have forgotten all about me, andSTILL Iwould have waited for you. There is not one day when haven't thought about you, and that's not going to change."

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, I…I love you."

He had said it, the one thing she was hoping for. The one thing that she felt the same way about and he had said it first!

"I love you too Ron Weasley."

Ron lowered his head to hers and they shared a beautiful kiss. It was a kiss that they felt told the story between them, all the years of not being together, came as one now. They kissed, while everyone on the dance floor could see them, when Harry and Ginny could see them, and they couldn't care. They couldn't care one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The brilliant line of Ron's, where he says "It's an amazing feat, being able to smile when you're still heart-broken", was said by my friend **CarolAnn**, I asked her if I could use it, because I knew it fit with this scene. She, being the wonderful friend she is, let me use it.

I want to say sorry for not updating sooner, I fell asleep on the 5th and I swear that I didn't wake up again until today. Lol. Thanks for reading through this fluff chapter, it was so much fun to write. : ) Ok….summer or winter. Review please!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**ravioli and chocolate :** It's right here. Lol.

**Ashley:** Lol. Yes it is. Draco is just her sweet 'ol friend. It's the way I like him, lol.

**Phillyactress:** Yeah he is, but that's why we all love him! (At least I do!) Lol. Of course I'll do that for you! I'll do you one better even…if you'll let me use Herbert…when you review tell me yes or no. : )

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything in here that you recognize is NOT mine. I'm just a poor college student who is sick of Spring Break…I know, bet you'd never hear that, lol.

A/N: Just in case you forgot, I said I was going to skip over her Christmas break, so we can get the ball rolling, lol. Also, when I say term, I'm making it the same as in college where we have first semester and so forth, just so you guys aren't confused. Thank You!

doublelily

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things had never gone better.

The dance was a perfect way to end the first term, and everyone had a great time. Especially Hermione, she and Ron had gotten together during the dance, she became friends with Draco, and her and Harry had made up.

Her Christmas break was full of presents and family, and everything good that you could imagine, especially since Ron sent owls every other day. They had promised each other at the end of the dance that they would keep in touch, seeing as they didn't want to ruin their relationship so early in the game.

Hermione sat on her bed the night they came back from break thinking about how this new term was going to work out. She thought about how she was going to tell everyone that she and Ron were now (finally) going out. It was going to take some getting used to, but she figured they would work around that.

As she was thinking about the future, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"It's me Ginny, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, come on in" said Hermione. She got up off the bed and went to the door to meet Ginny. When Ginny came in, she looked distressed. She ran into Hermione's room and started searching around, looking for something.

"Hey…Ginny," Hermione said, "what's wrong?"

Ginny stopped searching for a moment, as if she just realized she was in Hermione's room. "Oh, Hermione, I was looking for Ron…"

"And he's in my closet?"

Ginny sighed, "Ok look…I couldn't find my ring that Harry gave me and I was just thinking I left it in here when we were getting ready for the dance."

Hermione opened her mouth in shock and said in mock-whisper, "Harry gave you a RING? Did he…you know…"

"What? Oh…NO! No of course not! It was just a ring that he gave me, but it means a lot you know," Ginny said, "it was what he gave me the night he asked me out. I CAN'T believe I lost it, oh what am I going to do?" Ginny looked exasperated and Hermione very well couldn't blame her, she would be the same way if she lost a ring Ron gave her. Hermione sat Ginny down on her bed and patted her back,

"It's ok Gin, we'll get the ring back don't worry. Why don't we go look outside ok?"

Ginny sniffed a little before answering Hermione.

"Ok, that sounds good, let's go now."

Hermione smiled at Ginny and gave her a hug,

"Ok, just let me go get my coat, I'll meet you outside ok?"

Ginny walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Hermione went to go pick up her coat, but as she did she dropped her book. Bending over, she noticed something black underneath her bed. It was her potion.

She had forgotten all about it! It was ready too, all she would have to do is get dragon scales to add, and that could be done anytime now. But…would she need it? Everything was better than it had been, she had Ron. Pushing the cauldron back under the bed, she ran out of the room before she kept Ginny too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours they looked, and they looked everywhere. Under the shrubs, by Hagrid's hut, and even in the Quidditch pitch, but still they couldn't find the ring. Finally, the girls decided to retreat, Ginny looking even more distressed than before. They said their goodbyes once in the Common Room, and Ginny went upstairs.

'I feel so bad,' Hermione thought, 'I hope Ginny finds that ring.'

"Now what are you doing up at this hour young lady?"

Hermione heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw the one person she was hoping to see, it was Ron.

"Ron, hey," she said with this huge smile, "I was just with Ginny, she had lost something, as we were just taking a walk as we looked."

Ron walked over to the couch were Hermione was sitting, and sat down beside her. Putting his arm around her, he gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well," he said. "It's good to know that you want to takes walks with SOMEBODY in the Weasley family." Ron said jokingly, and put on a fake pout towards Hermione.

She looked at him for a second before replying.

"Oh Ron, you know I wouldn't just take walks with Ginny."

"You wouldn't" Ron asked, a bit of play in his voice.

"Oh no, I would also go with Fred and George. You know, I've heard they are excellent walking partners." Hermione said playfully.

"Goody," Ron said sarcastically, "so where does that leave me then?"

"Well," Hermione said and she scooted over closer to him, "I can think of…FAR better things to do with you." She whispered in his ear.

Ron grinned a little and looked at her.

"Yeah, like what. What could be better than walking, it's good for your health you know."

Hermione pulled his face close to hers. She looked into his eyes, smiled and then kissed him softly and quickly on the lips.

"I was thinking of that actually, BUT…if it's not better than walking…then I should really get to bed" Hermione said as she slowly started getting up.

Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap, facing him. He sighed and then ran a hand through her hair, which then landed on her cheek. As he stroked her face he smiled an abnormally large smile.

"I'm so happy I fell for the beautiful one."

And with that, he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Hermione put her hands on the sides of his face, and slowly wrapped them around into his hair. Ron moved his hands to Hermione's back and played with her collar. They were in total bliss, each appreciating the others touches; and how it felt when their lips were together.

Ron separated from Hermione for just a second and said,

"I'm so glad we're together."

With saying that, he once again pulled her close and continued to kiss her until they both fell asleep right there, on the Common Room couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day classes had started again. It was wonderful having a boyfriend that you could walk in the hallways with, and hold hands during lunch. It was the perfect start to a new school term if you would ask Hermione.

However, towards the end of the day, things started to take a turn for the worse. All the teachers so far had not given homework for the first day back, and one of Hermione's ink containers had spilt all over her.

The last class of the day was potions, which could itself be the very being of someone's breakdown.

"I hope everyone had a good break, because this last term will be exceedingly difficult." Said Snape, "we will finally see who are the ones who will make it anywhere in life after this class. The weaklings," with a turn towards Neville, "will barely make it through the school year after I'm done with them."

Neville gulped and looked towards Hermione,

'Help me' he mouthed.

"I'll try Neville, ask me after class." Hermione whispered.

"Miss Granger! Do you already think that you are worthy enough to interrupt the class? From what I can see, the "know-it-all" seems to be a bad influence on "hopeless cases.""

Hermione gasped, she had hardly made a sound and here Snape was, making fun of her. She lowered her head before anyone could see her cry silently. She glanced up carefully and saw that the Slytherins and even the Gryffindors were laughing at her. All except Ron, Harry and Draco; the latter who was smirking slightly so the other Slytherins wouldn't pick up from the dance.

The rest of class went very slow for Hermione and she was very grateful when they all headed back towards the Common Room. Ron suddenly stopped walked when Harry tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah that's right! Hey Hermione," Ron said, "Harry just reminded me that we have Quidditch practice now, I'll see you when were done ok?"

Hermione nodded and Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"Great," he said, "I'll see you later."

Hermione walked the rest of the way in silence and when she got to the Common Room, things just got worse.

She witnessed Seamus give a play by play of what happened in Snape's class to the Gryffindors who weren't in their year, and they all laughed.

She couldn't take anymore of it. Hermione turned right back around and headed straight to Hagrid's hut.

She pounded on the door for a full minute until Hagrid got to it.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me, Hermione; I had a question for you." She said.

"All right' come in. Quickly mind you…" Hagrid said as he opened the door.

"Well now Hermione, wha' can I do for yeh?" Hagrid asked as he offered Hermione a seat next to fang, who seemed to be very interested in something crawling around on the floor.

"Well Hagrid…actually, I was wondering if you had any dragon scales?" she asked timidly.

"Dragon scales? Whatever for? You're not messin' aroun' with potions are yeh?" Hagrid asked. "Yeh know how I feel abou' you kids messin' with stuff that shouldn' be messed with."

Hermione sighed, and quickly thought of a way around this mess.

"Oh no Hagrid, I'm reading a book on dragons right now, Charlie…you know, Ron's older brother, gave it to me, and I wanted a reference to look at while I read about them. I've taken quite an interest in them you know." Hermione said sweetly, and finished with a smile.

Hagrid couldn't have been prouder.

"That's wha' I like to hear now. What kinds were yeh lookin' fer?"

"Oh it really doesn't matter; I figure any kind will be good enough to get an eye for." Hermione said.

"Well, in tha' case, I'll give yeh this here' pouch. Now, don' be askin' where I got these, cuz I can' tell yeh, understand?" Hagrid said suspiciously.

Hermione, who knew Hagrid well enough to know that he probably got these scales from some foreign dealer, just smiled and agreed.

"Good, now, yeh run off yeh hear. You shouldn' be out this late anyways. Always a pleasure Hermione, always a pleasure, yeh come back now." Said Hagrid as he shooed Hermione out the door.

"Thanks Hagrid, see you tomorrow!"

With that, Hermione ran back to the castle before Ron and Harry got back from practice. She had decided once and for all, that she was going to take this potion. She was getting sick of people calling her "know-it-alls"; she wanted to be normal like everyone else.

Once back in her room, she made sure Lavender and the gang was out of her way, which was easy because all she had to say was that Dean and Seamus were in the Common Room. Once that was taken care of, Hermione pulled out her cauldron and dropped the dragon scales into the potion. The potion hissed and started to smoke.

Hermione searched around in her trunk for a cup that she had thrown in there, in case for emergencies, and dipped it in her potion.

Taking one sniff, she closed her eyes in disgust and was about to drink it when a thought popped into her head.

'What would Ron do?'

'Probably nothing', she told herself, 'he even said last night he was happy he fell for the BEAUTIFUL one, I'm sure a slight change in personality won't matter a bit.'

With that last though, Hermione took a deep breath, and then quickly drank the cup full of potion.

Right away, the room started spinning and she felt dizzy. Running to the bathroom, Hermione threw up. She felt her head and she was warm, but after a couple minutes, everything had died down.

Feeling a little uncertain, she grabbed her book and read the side-effects. Everything that had happened to her was supposed to happen, and she immediately felt better. The book said that the full effect wouldn't take place for a while, so Hermione went downstairs to talk to Harry.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked once she got downstairs.

"Sure Hermione, just wait one second ok?" said Harry as he concentrated extremely hard on the game of Wizard's Chess he was playing with Dean.

"Checkmate" Dean said.

Harry sighed, "Dammit", and got up to talk to Hermione.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

Hermione knew that Ginny was still upset over the lost ring, so she was going to smooth things over a bit, a friend helping a friend.

"Harry, listen…Ginny…" And she was interrupted.

"Oh jeeze, Ginny! Listen Hermione, don't tell Ginny if she asks, but…I took this ring I gave her right? I took it so that I could stud it…I …I wanted her to have something better. Is she looking for it?" Harry asked, concerned that Ginny was indeed searching for ring.

"Yes she is! She is scared out of her mind that she misplaced it, it means a great deal to her you know." Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah..." said Harry with a guilty look on his face, "I promise that I'll give it back soon…I just, you know…"

Hermione smiled, she knew that Harry wanted everything to be perfect for his girlfriend, and was about to tell him that when Harry looked at her, scared out of his mind.

"Hermione….are you ok! You've gone all pale…and, HERMIONE!" Harry yelled.

Hermione had fainted and Harry had caught her in his arms.

"Somebody," Harry said, "go get Madam Pomfrey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. She looked over to her right and saw Madam Pomfrey holding her wrist, a glass of medicine on the table was half gone.

"Mmmm," Hermione had tried to talk.

"Shh now, don't strain yourself. We've been worried for you now. A week it's been since they've brought you in, a week! Now, sit up slowly and take this medicine." Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione gasped and her mouth opened wide in shock.

"I've been here a week? But…what happened?" she asked.

"It was the Potter boy," Madam Pomfrey said, "he brought you in here. Evidently, you fainted on the spot; you've been pale as a ghost the entire time."

Hermione listened as she drank the medicine. Immediately she felt better.

"You can go now if you want, I just needed you to take that, to be sure that you'd be all right." Said Pomfrey.

"Thank you," said Hermione as she got up from bed, "for everything."

As Hermione walked back to the Common Room, she decided to take a little walk outside, thinking the fresh air would calm her better.

As she walked by the rose bushes, Hermione felt dizzy again and threw up. She was beginning to get scared and she ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady, said her password and ran inside.

Once there, she saw Harry. She ran over to thank him.

"Oh Harry," she said, "Thank you so much for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Ummmm, ok….who are you?" Harry asked.

"What? Stop playing around, you know very well who I am." Hermione said and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, you better tell Harry a thing or two before he looses his marbles" she said with a laugh.

Ginny just glared at Harry, and then…glared at Hermione.

"Listen YOU, I don't know who you are…but I want to thank you. I want to thank you for showing me that my boyfriend is a cheater!" said Ginny. Then she dashed up the girls stairs and was out of sight.

"Harry…" Hermione said, "What was that?"

"Listen…you've just ruined my relationship, and I don't even know you! I never helped you before…" Harry said and then ran out of the portrait hole.

'What is going on?' Hermione asked herself. She was very much upset that both Ginny and Harry yelled at her, and she ran up the stairs into her dorm and locked herself in the bathroom. She placed her head on the counter and cried, not knowing what was going on. When she looked up, she gasped and fell backwards, trying to get away from the counter. Slowly she got up and looked in the mirror again.

"Oh no…." she cried and touched her face.

Her hair was blonde and her beautiful brown eyes were now green. She didn't look like herself at all.

She was no longer Hermione!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh no! What happened to Hermione? This chapter was hard to write you guys, it took me over 5 tries to get what I wanted, lol. So I hope you all liked it! Lol. Ok, review review! I love hearing from you: ) Ok…do you guys prefer….hamburgers, hotdogs…or…neither! Lol.

(**Phillyactress: **if you didn't read your review reply…please do!)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**ravioli and chocolate:** Lol, my friend said the exact same thing. I'm pretty sure it had to do with the girl who changes her hair color almost every week though…. :-)

**Ashley:** Once again, thank you! Lol, every time I read your review it makes me smile. :-)

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything that you see in this story is NOT mine. I'm just very happy about my 28 out of 20 I got on my last paper…ahhh, good grades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione ran as fast as she could out of the Gryffindor Common Room. She moved as fast as her legs could take her, and she only had one thing on her mind. _Find Ron._

Obviously, practice was over but she had not seen him in the Common Room at all, and he would have waited up for her. As she was running, Hermione was hoping that she was remembering right that they had practice. She was out of it for only a week, but their schedules should still be the same. Hermione passed a bush, and one of the branches cut her robes, she had to stop so that she could fix it. It wasn't a bad cut, but enough so that she'd have to mend it. It was a good thing she stopped anyway, if she would have ran any further, she would have been making too much noise and wouldn't have overheard Dean and Ron around the corner.

"Ok Dean, what did you want now?" Ron asked.

"Hey listen Ron…I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

'Make sure he was ok?' thought Hermione, 'what's wrong with Ron?'

There was a bit of a silence and Hermione thought that they had left, when she heard Ron sigh.

"Hey…hey Ron, mate…she'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Hermione heard Dean say.

"You don't understand Dean; she's been unconscious for a week! Nobody even knows what happened to her…and…I wasn't even there to help her." Ron said, "What if she never wakes up…I don't know what I would do without her. I just….no, never mind, you wouldn't understand…"

"Listen Ron," said Dean, "I was there too…I feel awful for not helping either, but there was nothing anybody could really do. Harry caught her and I ran to get Madam Pomfrey. If you were there, it would have made no difference." Dean stopped for a minute, as if to give full effect to what he was saying before he started again. "You've been moping around all week, and your grades have slipped, I'm sure that if Hermione were awake, she'd want you to keep on doing your best."

'Deans right,' thought Hermione, 'I can't believe that I effected him that much though…there is no way he can handle me coming up to him CLAIMING to be his unconscious girlfriend.'

With that thought, Hermione backed up a little, careful to not step on a fallen twig from the bushes, and headed back towards the castle. She got to the entrance and stopped. She really couldn't go back for awhile could she? Nobody recognized her, and Pavarti would definitely think something was up if she woke up to find someone sleeping in Hermione's bed. She decided that for now, there was only one place to go. She turned around again, and headed back towards the bushes, only this time, she took another turn. Finally, she found herself once more, in heaven.

She came here for two reasons. One, she needed her safe place to think about what she was going to do, and Two, she was hoping to find Draco.

She needed to talk to him; maybe he would know what to do. He knew a lot about potions, and he could possibly tell Hermione what had happened.

Sitting down on the fountain edge, she looked at herself in the water. Her green eyes were small and plain, unlike her brown eyes; her hair was straight and fell around her face. She studied long and hard at her reflection, but finally came to the conclusion she was afraid of. There was absolutely NOTHING that was the same from her previous body, not even her nose.

Over an hour she waited, and soon became restless. 'It's not his fault,' she told herself, 'he had not way of knowing I'd be here, considering I never told him.' But still, Hermione found herself secretly thinking that somehow, he should have known. An innate sense almost, if that's what you wanted to call it.

'Maybe I should lie down' she told herself. 'A bit of a nap shouldn't hurt; besides, I can't go back to the castle anyway. As of right now, I have nowhere to go, I might as well get used to sleeping out here.'

With that thought, Hermione settled down on the hard ground, situated some ferns for a pillow, and within moments drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me?" a soft male voice asked her.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening them in shock. Kneeling beside her, with his face close to hers, was Draco.

Quickly she scooted herself upward, so that she was sitting on the ground. She put a hand to her head, 'I must have fallen asleep for a long while, its dark now.'

Draco spoke once again, after Hermione had been silent for awhile. "Excuse me, is everything all right?"

Suddenly remembering everything that had happened, Hermione flung herself at Draco and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Draco, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Draco pulled her away from him, and looked at her skeptically. "Yeah….Ok, are you all right? I came out here to…well I just happened by this place, and I found you lying down. It's late out, how come you aren't in the castle?"

"Oh Draco," Hermione said, "I must have fallen asleep longer than I meant to; I was waiting up to see if you would come by. I needed to talk to you."

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that showed he was uncomfortable and nervous. He raised his eyebrows at Hermione before he cleared his throat.

"Listen," he said, "I don't think I know you, but I …I would really like to know how you know me."

Hermione stopped for a minute; she never thought that he wouldn't recognize her. It was almost as if she skipped over that part. Hermione backed up a little and rested her hand on one of the peacocks that was part of the fountain. She looked into the water again, saw herself and wondered that if she would tell him the truth, would he believe it. She decided to take the chance.

"Draco, it's me…Hermione. Something bad happened and I don't know what." Hermione told him without turning around, somehow she just didn't want to see his face.

There was a slight fermata in his silence and Hermione had to turn around to make sure that he didn't leave. He was still there, but instead of the shocked, un-believed face that she was expecting, she saw anger.

"What?" He spat, "What did you say?"

Hermione got more courage and took a step closer to him. "Draco," she said, "it's me Hermione. You've just got to believe me. You have to because…well, you just have to!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and said "Don't you pull that on me. Hermione is in the hospital wing, she has been for a week. I would know if she would have gotten out, believe me, I would have made sure I came to talk to her."

"Draco…please." Hermione said in an oh-so-soft voice. "What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

Hermione waited for an answer, and what she got was nothing. Draco just stood there, and then suddenly closed his eyes. When he opened them, nothing had changed and he was still upset. "There is nothing," he said "that will make me believe you."

With that, he turned around and started to walk away. Hermione racked her brain quickly for something to say to him, when finally, it dawned on her.

"I can't wait to see your father's reaction Draco" she said.

It worked. Draco stopped in his tracks and said without turning around, in a sneering voice, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't wait for his reaction Draco," Hermione said, "when you tell him that you don't want to be a Death Eater."

Draco spun around and marched towards Hermione. "How do you know about my father?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Because," Hermione stated, "you told me. You come here to think about him, and you would rather teach here at Hogwarts than follow You-Know-Who."

Draco's eyes stretched so far that Hermione was sure they would have fallen out. He took a couple steps forward, and then stopped. Reached out his hand as if to touch her hair…and then pulled it back. He looked at the ground and then slowly raised his head up.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco it's really me." She said. She went over to him and gave him, who looked very much in shock, and gave him a hug. Hermione knew he really believed her when she felt him hug back, and he wouldn't have done that with a stranger.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Draco asked. He picked up a handful of her hair and looked at it like it was not from this earth. "Why are you….blonde?"

Hermione walked away from him and towards the fountain, she sat down and patted next to her, motioning him to sit beside her. When he did, she clasped her hands and dropped them in her lap.

"I made a potion Draco. _Lydius Markanas_, heard of it? Anyway, I was sick of people making fun of me, so I wanted to change my personality, just so…you know, I could fit in. I drank some after break and then fainted, and Harry took me to the hospital wing. After I woke up, I went to thank him…and I found out after he got mad at me that I look different. This wasn't supposed to have happen Draco. Now what am I going to do?" Hermione looked at him for help. When she did, she saw him open mouthed and wide-eyed.

"And so…instead of changing personalities…it changed your outward appearance?" Hermione nodded.

"Bloody hell Hermione, did you follow the directions right?" he asked. He got a glare.

"All right, all right I suppose that was stupid to ask" Draco said as he laughed, "We're going to have to fix this. But for now, you should come with me."

Draco got up and started walking away once again when Hermione grabbed his shirt sleeve to stop him.

"Why?" she asked, "Where are we going?"

Draco stopped and smiled slyly, "Well," he stated in a matter of fact tone, "you are going to have to sleep somewhere, and from now on you are Janeia Malfoy, my second-cousin …and Slytherin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh boy, now she has to be in Slytherin for awhile Lol. At least somebody knows it's her now!

A/N: Sorry for not posting for awhile, I had much to pack to go back to the dorms with, but I should be on my regular re-posting schedule from now on, which I think is about every 2-3 days or so. This chapter was just a transition, and I promise it will be more interesting the next chapter! I love hearing from you all! (Hint, hint…Hehehe)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**crazywendy:** I wouldn't worry about Ron if I were you. Yeah, Draco's nice when he wants to be Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Phillyactress:** No problem w/Hagrid, he was fun to use and I'll prolly use more of him! That's awesome you're a vegetarian, two of my good friends are too. Thank you for letting me use Herbert, I was waiting for your answer:-) (He'll come in next chapter!) Yes there will, but not until the end. I love long reviews, so don't worry!

**dandanhe'sourman:** Ooh, we'll have to see won't we Lol. Thanks for reviewing! (Nice name by the way)

**ravioli and chocolate:** Thank you! I like that name too!

**SpikesDreamer:** Thank you so much! I hope to hear from you again!

A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me, and I love to see how you felt about the chapters! I want to say here that I went and saw the "Swingle Singers" the other day, and they are awesome, if any of you have heard of them. :-)

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and anything in here that you recognize is NOT mine. On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Hermione walked through the hallways as careful as they could, they didn't want to run into Filch that late at night, who knows what would happen? Well, they were pretty sure what would, which is why they were being careful.

Once they got to the Slytherin entrance, Draco said the password and they were in. "Ok," said Draco, "Father has gotten me my own room that nobody knows about, so you can take that one and-"

"Draco," Hermione stopped him, "wouldn't you think that would seem…odd to everybody else that I'm new and I've got my own room? That would bring up a lot of suspicion that we don't need right now."

Draco seemed to think that over and finally he nodded his head. "Your right, we should probably put you in the girls side, you need to be my grade so we can talk during class about what we need to do…so I'm sorry Hermione but-"

"No," said Hermione, "you can't make me, I…I won't go in there!"

"Oh c'mon Hermione, Pansy isn't that bad…she'll especially like you since you're my cousin, so she won't make life hell for you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of" said Hermione before she headed upstairs to what she thought would be the worst night of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up the next morning, which she was very proud of, considering what she had to go through last night. Pansy was undoubtedly gleeful that Draco's cousin was sleeping in her room, and kept Hermione up all night talking about Draco and asking her whether or not he would ever come to his senses and take her back. Honestly saying that didn't know-but would talk to him about it of course- Hermione finally persuaded Pansy to get to bed, right as soon as dawn came.

Getting dressed, she looked at herself in disgust as she put on her robe with the Slytherin symbol… 'Gross' she thought. After fixing her hair, she almost made it out the Common Room door when Pansy locked arms with her, offering to guide her to the Great Hall. Pansy was going on and on about the Yule Ball when Draco came up at the right moment.

"Pansy, could I borrow my cousin for a minute? I need to talk to her." Draco said casually, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her towards him.

"But Draco, Janeia and I were having a nice talk…could you do this later?" said Pansy, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"No Pansy! Now just go away, god…" he muttered as he led Hermione away from Pansy.

"Thank you so much Draco," said Hermione, "I never thought I would have gotten away, she kept me up all night talking about you and…" she was cut off.

"Listen Hermione, we need to talk. It's about your potion, I did some research last night while you were being educated about me, and I'll tell you" he stopped and lowered his voice, "it's not good."

They got to the Great Hall entrance, and Hermione took a big breath and closed her eyes.

"It'll be ok you know, I'm on your side." Draco said.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him, "thanks" she said.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and opened the double door, and walked inside. Not very many people looked, but Ron did, Hermione noticed. She had to fight off the urge to run over to him and embrace him, alongside a very passionate kiss. She missed him so much, and there was nothing she could do now without drawing attention to herself.

Hermione and Draco walked over to the Slytherin table, and breakfast, as Hermione noted, was not that bad. She talked most of the time to Pansy, Draco coming in every once in a great while and saving Hermione, seeing as Pansy would ask very personal questions about him.

The day went mighty well, and was almost over when they had Potions. Hermione sat down next to Draco and Snape walked in at almost the same time.

"Today," Snape started off in his usual greasy tone, "we are going to pair up today in two's. Gryffindors and Slytherins, see Headmaster Dumbledore wants to "intermingle" the students. So, Potter and….Malfoy…"

Snape smirked a little at this, and continued on with the pairing until only 4 people were left. "Let's see…" he drawled on, "you there." He pointed at Hermione. "What's your name?"

Hermione stuttered "Jan...Janeia Malfoy, professor."

"You, go with Weasley, look for red hair…you can't miss him. Thomas and Goyle get at it."

Hermione was packing up her stuff very quickly and started getting up when Draco whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the library after class."

Walking over to Ron, Hermione's heart did flips with each step, almost in rhythm.  
'How am I going to handle this?' she thought as she sat down next to him.

Ron looked straight at her for only a second, before looking down at his book saying "Well, let's get at it then."

'He didn't even recognize me,' Hermione thought, 'I know I don't look the same…but, it still hurts.'

"Ok" Hermione said softly her voice breaking a little.

Ron looked started and started looking around the class to see if anybody had noticed. "Hey," he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset, I just figured that since…well you know…you're HIS cousin…that, well, you know." Ron looked very embarrassed after he said this, and he was wringing his hands a little.

Hermione smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand completely. He's really not that bad once you get to know him though. Anyway, I'm different than he is, hopefully you'll get a chance to find out." Hermione said as she grinned at him.

Ron widened his eyes a little and coughed, shaking her hand off his shoulder.

"That would be nice…we could take a walk after supper tonight if you wanted to, I need to take my mind of things anyway."

"That would be lovely," Hermione said.

"Well then, we should probably get back to work, since we've decided to get along. Class is almost over and Snape will kill…us…." Ron stopped and looked around amazed, "Our potion!" he exclaimed, "it's done…did you do that?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione blushed a little before putting that aside "Yeah, Draco used to make potions with me during the summer when we were little" she lied. "I guess I've just gotten good at it."

"Bloody hell, you remind me of…"Ron stopped. "Erm…class is done, we better go." And with that, he packed up his stuff and left the classroom.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and sighed, 'We're taking a walk' she thought, 'maybe I CAN get to be around him during this…. "Stage" of mine…'

"Janeia!" Draco exclaimed, "are you coming or not?"

"Yeah Draco…just a second, let me get my stuff…" Hermione picked up her parchment and headed towards the door with a grin bigger than the sun itself on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right Draco, we're here, now…what did you have to talk to me about?" Hermione asked as she plopped down on a hard chair, in an abandoned corner of the library.

"I've already TOLD you Hermione, I researched your potion." Draco said impatiently as he too sat down in a chair opposite Hermione.

"Well, get to it then, what about it?"

Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh-oh" said Hermione, "every time you rub your neck, you're nervous about something."

"Well, this would be something to be nervous about" Draco said.

'What does he mean?' Hermione wondered.

Draco continued on. "Hermione, did you ever look into _Lydius Markanas _more than just what to do?" Hermione shook her head. Draco sighed, "Hermione, if you would have looked further into it, _Lydius Markanas_ is deadly if certain things are added to it."

Hermione gasped, "No, but I didn't add anything else than what it needed!"

"Hermione," Draco started, "did you ever accidentally drop anything of yours into the potion? Did you ever…bump your potion roughly?"

Hermione thought about that, she racked her brain over and over until suddenly…

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I was stirring the potion one day and Ginny came to my room…she had startled me and I turned quickly…one of my hairs must have fallen into the potion!" She put her head in the arms and groaned. "What am I going to do!"

Draco got up and patted her back before kneeling beside the table. "Hermione, do you know what you did?" Hermione shook her head.

"The potion is made to switch personalities, that's what's it's brewed for. When your hair got added, you told the potion that you wanted to change YOU, not just how you are…WHAT you are. The potion usually wears off, but since you changed "orders"-so to speak, when it would wear off…you would wear off with it. Your D.N.A is already changed…so it doesn't know what to go back to." Draco sighed, "This is NOT good."

Hermione brought her head back up from the table and looked at Draco, her eyes filling with tears.

"We've got to fix this!" She cried, "I'm not going to let it kill me…we'll figure something out Draco, I'm sure of it."

"I know a potion Hermione, I…I used to make them when I was younger so I know a few that aren't in books…you know dark potions…what's so funny?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione stopped giggling for a moment to answer, "I just told Ron that you used to do that when you were younger, and I just thought it was funny." She laughed again, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I need to go meet Ron now! I'll see you later ok?"

"Hermione!" yelled Draco, "This is a VERY important matter, and we don't have time for you to run off with Ron!"

"Draco, what do you suggest we do right now?" Asked Hermione, which followed by a very long silence.

"Exactly, so I'm going to hang out with Ron, you can think about the ingredients you need for whatever potion you decide to make, when I come back in one hour, we'll look together for more information ok? Ok." Hermione said.

She got her stuff together, which ended up being a book she decided to read later, and started to walk out when Draco grabbed her arm.

"Listen," he said, "I didn't mean to snap earlier, I'm just concerned about you ok? I want to make sure that you get all right, I'll look now for more information, and you go do whatever it is you're planning with Weasel….Weasley."

Hermione smiled and hugged Draco tightly. "Thank you so much Draco, I promise, I'll only be gone one hour."

"All right…goodbye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked out of the castle and waited by some rose bushes, which really smelled quite lovely. She hadn't been waiting long before she saw a head of red hair walk her way.

"Hey Janeia, sorry I walked out of potions earlier." Ron said.

"Oh," said Hermione, "It's no big deal, what happened anyway?"

'God this is hard,' Hermione thought, 'I miss him so much….' She looked at Ron strongly, and put aside her emotions so that he could explain.

"Oh, you know….it's just that…" Ron stuttered, "…that you reminded me of someone that I haven't seen in a very long time, that's all."

Hermione cocked her right eyebrow and started walking with Ron. They walked in silence for more than twenty minutes before Ron started talking again.

"Her name is Hermione, you know." Ron stated, as if she should have known. "That's who you reminded me of, she's my girlfriend, only she's been missing for quite some time…I guess; I guess I just got emotional." He said as he looked down at his hands.

Hermione smiled a little, not enough to show how excited she was, but a tiny little smirk; letting him know that she cared about what was going on.

"What's she like?" Hermione asked and stopped by a bench so that they could sit down and talk.

Ron sat down and fiddled with the closest rose bud as he talked. "Well, she's absolutely beautiful for one thing. We were friends since first year and both kind of liked each other. We've just started going out since break, but everyday that she's not here, it kills a little piece of me, I never knew how much loving someone could hurt." Ron said with a little smirk.

"Then," he continued, "she went to the hospital wing, for no reason, at least that I know. The next thing I know is that she's gone vanished, and I have no clue where to look for her. You have no clue how much I want to find her, take her in my arms and never let go. That's why I got weird today during potions, because you reminded me so much of her." Ron lowered his head at that moment, and sighed deeply. "You know, you're not so bad for a Malfoy" he turned to her and smiled.

Hermione smiled back and put a hand on his shoulder, like before in potions. "Ron, listen I…" She was just about to tell Ron that it was her, when she got interrupted.

"Janeia!" came Draco's voice. Hermione closed her eyes, sighed and impatiently answered.

"What Draco, can't you see I'm busy." Hermione spat.

"Listen, this is important, plus you told me you'd be back in one hour, and it's almost time. PLEASE, come on!" Draco pleaded.

Hermione sighed once more and turned to Ron. "Look, I have to go, he's getting impatient, but…I hope we can talk again sometime soon?"

Ron glared at Draco before turning back to Hermione and smiling, "yeah," he said, "That would be nice."

Draco then grabbed Hermione's arm and ran out of Ron's way to the entrance of the castle. When they finally stopped, Hermione yanked her sleeve back from Draco's grip and huffed.

"Draco, I was just about to tell Ron it was me, now what is so important!" She said loudly.

"Hermione, that potion you made…I did some research, and when you add extra stuff the second part changes."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I mean, that _Markanas _changes to _Manrak. _It comes from _mancipo mancepo_ which means "to turn over." Hermione I looked more on it, and….and…." Draco stuttered.

"Yes Draco, what is it…what does it mean!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Hermione…you've got about one week before the potion wears out. You've got one week," said Draco, "until you die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey, I hope you all liked that chapter; it was so much fun to write. Once again I'd like to thank all the reviewers!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**i don't want to tell u:** Lol, yes I will, I'm glad you like it!

**ravioli and chocolate:** O dear…have faith! Lol, maybe everything will work out in the end. I can't give away too much though! Lol.

**SpikesDreamer:** Aww thanks you lol. Yeah, they are sweet aren't they!

**Anigen:** Thank you for reviewing! I'll try and update as much as I can for you!

**Ashley:** Hello again! Yeah…poor Hermione, I had to do it though, originally I hadn't meant for that to happen, but sometimes you just have to Lol.

A/N: Hello again! I went to a Josh Groban concert, and o my was it good, if you haven't listened to him, I would say it would be worth your while to do so! On with the story!

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything that you recognize in here is NOT mine :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's face fell as she listened to Draco. "Come again?" she asked.

"I said," Draco exclaimed, "that you have a week before you start to die. Hermione," he continued, "if we don't find a cure quick…oh Hermione I can't even think about it." Draco grabbed her shoulders as he spoke, and Hermione saw the worry in his eyes.

Hermione began to panic and looked around quickly to see if anybody was there. "But Draco," she said, "didn't you say you found a potion already? Why don't we just go get the ingredients and start it, I'm sure it could be done w/in a week…if we rush it I mean."

Draco shook his head, "No Hermione, we can't! Father isn't going to leave until a week that means I'm going to have to leave as SOON as he's gone…and get back quick, in order to help you. Maybe we should tell Dumbledore…" he said.

"NO! We…we can't Draco! I would get expelled for sure!" Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed his wrists. Draco shook her off, "So you would rather die than get expelled? I thought you were smarter than that!" Draco yelled. "You know what, I'm leaving, and I'm going to look up more information. Why don't you just…just go back to Weasel if you're not worried about yourself, because I sure as hell am!" With that, Draco opened the castle doors and slammed them shut, leaving Hermione behind feeling very guilty indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, Hermione flipped through her spell book once again, trying to see what she missed the first time. It was all right there, telling her the dangers, the side effects, why hadn't she seen them before?

'I must have been overzealous' she thought, 'I should have taken the precautions like I normally do. I'm such a fool!' She threw her head back and screamed into the empty room.

"Hey Janeia, I thought I heard your voice!" Hermione heard a voice behind her, before she knew it; Pansy had plopped down on the couch beside her. "How are you today? It feels like you've been avoiding me Janeia!" Pansy said as she rearranged herself to sit cross-legged beside Hermione.

"Oh...erm…of course not Pansy! I've just real busy trying to fit in around here, doing homework and stuff you know" said Hermione. She shut her book quickly before Pansy could peer over and read. Pansy looked at her weird before raising an eyebrow, "homework?" she asked, "Why would you want to be like book-worm Granger?"

Hermione laughed, although she secretly wanted to punch Pansy right now. "Well you know, get the teachers to think I'm a good student, and then you can get whatever you want later. WHATEVER you want, do you understand what I mean?" Hermione smiled towards Pansy, resisting the urge to pull her hair out.

"Oh yeah, I understand completely," said Pansy, obviously not understanding. "So…have you talked to Draco lately about me? You said earlier that you would work on him for me you know" as she leaned in closer to Hermione. "Come on then, what does he say?"

Hermione looked at Pansy, and thought quickly of an answer, so that maybe she could get some piece and quiet without pug-face bugging her. "Oh, yeah about that, I tried earlier tonight, and he was in such a bad mood that he yelled at me, saying something like 'I'll do something when I'm good and ready to', he stormed out on me then" said Hermione.

Just then the door opened to the Common Room and Draco ran in, "Hermione!" he yelled before he saw Pansy sitting next to her.

"What about that filth?" Pansy asked. Draco acted tough again and sauntered over to the couch, "that's all the Weasel complains about anymore, it's getting annoying. It's like he's a full grown lament, singing his sad songs all over the place."

Hermione glared at Draco before she asked Draco what was wrong. Draco looked down and saw that his knuckles were white, from excitement.

"Oh, Janeia, I need you to come with me, it's very important, Pansy…if you don't mind, AGAIN." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up from the couch, running towards the entrance. He tore out of that room faster than you could say 'Quidditch' and through the halls before Hermione stopped, which was a hard task when you were attached to Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, slow down! What is this all about?" Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Draco stopped and huffed a little from being out of breath; he turned around to Hermione and explained. "I went to Hagrid. I know you're surprised, and so was he, heck…I didn't even know it myself until I was talking face to face with him. I told him Hermione, but to your luck I suppose, Dumbledore isn't here at the moment so Hagrid couldn't tell him. Anyway," Draco said out of breath, "he found someone to help us Hermione, come on…I told him we would be right back." Once again, Draco grabbed Hermione's arms and dragged her all the way to Hagrid's hut.

Draco pounded on the door, before Hagrid opened it. "I'll be Poppy herself…'is that you Hermione?" said Hagrid as he ushered them in.

"Oh yes Hagrid, it is…oh it feels so good for somebody else to know!" Hermione ran to Hagrid and gave him a huge hug.

"Come on now Malfoy, we don' want yeh catchin' a cold" said Hagrid as he pulled Draco into his hut.

"Now Hermione, I can' help but sayin' that I'm disappointed in yeh, that yeh would lie to me like that, for a silly 'ol potion. Now look what yeh've done, you're a blonde!" Hagrid said as he gave Hermione a cup of tea. "You're just lucky that 'ol Herbert is here."

Hermione lowered her head in shame. "I'm so sorry Hagrid, I was just very desperate…I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I promise." She said as a tear ran down her face, "So who is this 'Herbert' person you mentioned?"

"Ah well…Herbert, 'tis a good man he is. An 'ol friend from Ireland, nice fella if yeh ask me" Hagrid said as he smiled at his friend, who was standing in the corner this entire time. "Come on out Herbert, its jus' Hermione and her friend Malfoy."

A tall man with black hair stepped out of the shadows, his face was young, yet his eyes looked tiresome. Hermione noted that he walked with a slight drag to his right leg, as if he was hurt or something. As he walked towards the three, he smiled at Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, it's been a long while since I've seen you dear friend." Herbert said as he shook hands with Hagrid.

"Hermione now is it? I've heard an awful lot about you, smartest witch in the school I've heard from dear Hagrid. Me mam would have been proud; she too was a bright woman. I daresay that you seem to have made a mistake with your potion however. I'm here to help dear child, so do not fear anymore" said Herbert as he smiled gently at Hermione. He then turned to Draco and looked him up and down once before talking to him.

"A Malfoy are you? You wouldn't happen to be the son of Lucius Malfoy now?"

Draco glared at the man and spat back his reply. "I am NOTHING like my father, he is low, the scum of the earth. Don't you dare put me in the same category as him again." Draco then huffed off to a corner in the hut, where he crossed him arms and stared out the window.

"Fair enough boy, I did not mean to insult you. You are indeed a good man as I can tell from the fact that you would go so far to help a friend. A friend I understand is of completely opposite blood than you."

Draco turned around quickly and spoke to Herbert, "Her blood makes no difference in how I feel towards her. Blood should make no difference no matter what the situation."

Hermione smiled at Draco, she was very proud to have such a good friend.

Herbert also smiled at Draco before replying, "And you are right Mr. Malfoy. Let me make note in saying that you, are far from your father." Herbert walked over to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know how he is, and how he manipulates. Never hesitate to ask me for help from now on."

"Thank you Herbert, I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of you." Draco smiled at the man.

Hagrid cleared his throat then, "well now….we should get back to business then. Hermione is in danger; tell me Draco, what yeh had in mind?"

Draco walked towards the door of the hut and played with the curtain beside it. "I have a spell I know will help, I've read up on it. The problem is Professor Snape does not have most of the ingredients that I need for it. I know my father has some, and…I suppose this is where you come in Herbert?" Draco said as he turned back around towards the group.

"Yes it is," said Herbert, "I have been undercover for many years now, posing as a Death Eater, Voldemort knows my true identity but has not figured out Herbert for some time. I can Draco, make sure your father is out of the house, if you need to be there. I can't guarantee that he'll be gone long, but it can be long enough if you are quick. I also can get some of the ingredients that not even your father has…if it's the same potion you are thinking of." Herbert looked at Hermione squarely and nodded towards her.

"You have to promise to tell Draco at once when you aren't feeling well, we don't know how fast the potion will work, and we cannot waste a minute. As soon as you feel uneasy, you get up off your bloody chair and find him ok?" Herbert asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded in agreement and then turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid," she asked, "how long will the potion take to make? Also, no offense," she said to Herbert, "but how do we know we can trust you? You haven't even given us your real name."

Herbert nodded an understanding, "Ah you see missy, I haven't told you my real name BECAUSE you can trust me."

Hermione then understood that by not revealing his true self, he was in fact saving them from the wrath of Voldemort. "I'm sorry I doubted," Hermione said. Herbert shook his head at her, "there is no need to be sorry. In a time like this, it is very intelligent to doubt anybody, you will be a saving grace sooner or later, and I have a feeling of it."

Hagrid walked to the door and peered out the window, "Yeh two better be going back, it's getting' late…Herbert will be back tomorrow with ingredients for the potion. Get goin' now, yeh hear….I don' want yeh gettin' in trouble."

"Alright, bye Hagrid, and goodbye Herbert…thanks for helping us." Draco said as he took Hermione's hand to help her out of her chair. He noticed that he had her hand and quickly took it away before turning to the door and leaving.

"Goodbye Herbert, thank you so much…and Hagrid, I don't know what I would do without you," said Hermione as she gave him a hug.

With another glance at the two sturdy men, Draco and Hermione left Hagrid's and walked briskly to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple days later, Hermione had finally found her 'groove' so to speak as Janeia. Pansy had gotten a clue and for the most part left Janeia alone, though, she was always there to find out more on Draco.

Hermione had spent some more time with Ron, much to her enjoyment, and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Ron still talked to 'Janeia' about Hermione, which always made her feel better.

Such a conversation was going on that day by the rosebushes.

"And so I KNEW that he was going to fake…so I went the other way, and I blocked the shot. We ended up winning the cup, you should have been there Janeia, it was brilliant!" Ron said as he laughed, remembering his fifth year. "Hermione wasn't there though, nor Harry," he said as his mood changed, "I really wanted them to be there." Ron sighed.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Hermione.

Ron looked at her before turning the other way, "I still miss her, Janeia…but…" He stopped and looked at his hands, "Never mind," he said, "it was stupid, and I should be getting back…"

"No Ron, please…tell me" Hermione pleaded with him.

Ron closed his eyes and sighed, when he opened his eyes again, he wasn't happy at all. "I love her Janeia…it's just that….after spending time with you, I've fallen for your personality…it's so much like hers that it's scary…and I'm sorry…but I'm going to have to quit talking to you. It's too much for me, and it's not fair to Hermione or you" said Ron. He got up and started walking away from Hermione when she jumped up and grabbed his arm; she spun him around and held his face. She smiled, with a tear in her eye before she pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. "It's me stupid" she whispered into his ear.

Ron backed up a step or two, "What do you mean?" he asked, clearly confused and scared.

"You asked me out during the dance Ron, after we had a fight about Harry kissing me, its' me…a potion went wrong and…oh Ron!" cried Hermione.

Ron took her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes, "Hermione?" he asked. "Is it really you?" Hermione nodded and wiped a tear from her face, "Yes Ron…Draco's been a real friend by helping me, and I don't know what I would have done without him. He's supposed to meet me in a couple minutes anyway, to go to Hagrid's hut…we're making a potion to help me get back. It's me Ron…I was different…."She began to cry harder and Ron kissed her forehead and asked what was wrong.

"I'm just so happy," Hermione said. Ron was confused, as he very well should be, "What do you mean?" he asked, "you're crying…but you're happy?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows and wiped away another tear that found her cheek.

"I'm happy Ron because," she sniffed, "although I was different, you fell in love with me all over again. You weren't just going for my looks, and the fact that you were willing to give up happiness, just for me…while I wasn't here…o Ron, I love you!"

Ron smiled and put a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I love you too Hermione." With that, he tilted her chin up to his face and kissed her softly. "Never leave me like that again, do you promise me? I was going out of my mind without you." Ron kissed her again, he held her like he was never going to let go.

"Oh Ron, I…" Hermione stopped, he held her stomach and winced in pain, her eyes started to fog over and she felt dizzy.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you ok? HERMIONE!" yelled Ron as Hermione dropped to the ground and closed her eyes.

Ron looked at her scared and then saw Draco in the distance walking towards them. "Draco, come help! Please, Hermione's fainted!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! I loved writing it, and I've just fallen in love with Herbert's character. Thank you Phillyactress! Reviews are wonderful!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

$$$$$$A/N: OMG you guys, I feel so bad! I seriously thought that I had put up last chapter that I was going to be gone for a week or so with tours and competitions and that I wouldn't be able to update till now. Please don't hate me! (I will cry forever and feel guilty if you do! ;) ) Once again, so sorry, but now that I'm back my updates should be like normal. Thank you for your patience!$$$$$

**Ashley:** I'm glad you do too! Ron just HAD to find out…I mean c'mon! Lol

**SpikesDreamer:** :-) I can't see Ron loving anybody but her. It just feels so right!

**fredngeorgegirl:** Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you continue read it!

**Phillyactress:** Thank you so much, I'll keep that in the back of my overwhelmed little head when I continue! I will use Herbert with the dearest of respect. Thank you again!

**swimminggodess21:** la la la…only time will tell :-) Thanks!

**druccillamalfoyrox:** Aw thanks! I hope your friends enjoy it just as much too! I'm glad you get that excited, it makes me happy!

**ilovefireyredheads:** Thank you! I hope you come back!

**ravioli and chocolate:** I won't say anything, just in case, but rest easy for a bit :-)

A/N: I just want to say how sorry I am again that I forgot to post that I wouldn't be here for a week :S Enjoy the chapter!

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling and everything that you recognize in this story is NOT mine. Herbert is dear Philly's!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco, you've got to help me! Hermione…she's fainted!" cried Ron. He gently lowered her to the ground so that she wouldn't topple over and hurt herself. Brushing the hair away from her eyes, he then looked up to find Draco running over as fast as he could, shoving aside any branch that got in his way that surrounded the pathway.

"What happened…?" Draco panted, kneeling over to hold his side, "did you say she fainted? Wait…you know that she's Hermione?"

"Of course I know! She told me, but that's not important right now! Help me get her up" said Ron as he grabbed her elbow, "What exactly is wrong with her? I only got the minor details."

Draco grabbed the other elbow and got Hermione to her feet so that Ron could carry her over to a shady circle made by a giant oak tree. Ron laid her down so that she could breathe properly, and Draco moved her hair and fanned her head to keep her cool. "Hermione," he said, "Ron and I are here Hermione…please wake up. You have to…because…because well you have to see the only time Weasel and I will be together in such close proximity." He kidded trying to ease up the tension. He didn't want Ron to know how much he cared for her, and he looked up to make sure. Ron was looking at Draco with the surest uncertainty, for he didn't know what to make of Draco's behavior. He was just about to ask him what he meant by his act when Hermione stirred.

"Mmm…Ron, Draco? What happened, why am I under this tree?"

Ron took charge and grabbed her hand, "You fainted Hermione, Draco and I helped you to a spot where you couldn't hurt yourself. Hermione, what's wrong with you? Please…tell me." Ron looked at Hermione with such a look in his eyes that she immediately felt guilty.

"Oh Ron," she said, "I told you about that potion…well, I've messed up bad. Something of mine must have fallen in the cauldron and now…Ron I might very well be dying." Hermione finished and turned her head, she found a blade of grass that seemed, at the moment far more important than the look she would have to endure on Ron's face.

As important as that blade of green grass was, when she didn't hear Ron say anything, she pushed herself to look up at him. What his face said was as clear as day; he was shocked yet disappointed.

"Bullshit," Draco interrupted. He looked sternly at Hermione and then glanced at Ron, "she's not 'might very well be dying'; she IS dying. Why do you think she fainted, because the sun was too hot? Jesus Hermione," he said looking at her again, "will you just start admitting that you need us to help."

Hermione closed her eyes, praying the tears wouldn't fall in front of Ron. 'Not in front of him,' she thought, 'I must stay strong.'

She looked up to talk to Ron only to find that he had left and was now walking down the stone path, clearly trying to get away. She glared at Draco for a moment before pushing herself up off of the cool shady grass. "Ron!" she yelled, "Ron wait up! Why did you just walk away? Will you answer me!"

Ron spun around so suddenly that Hermione bumped into him, and Ron had to hold her up once more. He pulled her over to another tree where they wouldn't be seen and let go of her. Playing with the bark of the tree, carving a little dog with a cat tail, he sighed.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me? How could you be dying and not even tell me?" he asked sliding down the trunk.

Hermione clucked her tongue and huffed as she sat down next to him. "How could I tell you that I was dying when you didn't even know up until 5 minutes ago that it was me? How could you EXPECT me to hurt you like that right after you were so happy to see me? I would never do that to you Ron, I CARE to much."

She smiled and reached over to brush away some hair that was stuck to his forehead, but Ron pushed her away. He grabbed her wrist gently, letting her know that he was serious. "Hermione, if it was true how much you cared for me…you would have told me right away and you know what, I would have believed you. Yes it might not have been straight away, but I love you…and I would have known it deep down."

Hermione looked away towards the castle, towards heaven and sighed. She knew Ron was right, that she should have told him right away and maybe if she would have she wouldn't be in this predicament now. Hermione clapped away the dirt from her hands and got up, offering a hand to Ron to do the same, which he accepted.

"Ron, I do care, really, but obviously I was going about it the wrong way. I never once thought that it would have been better to tell you right away and….ooh." Hermione stopped and put a hand to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, "Hermione are you ok?" He looked at her face to see that it was pale as the moon in January. "Oh shit Hermione…I'm such a prat. I've been whining and complaining when I should have taken you to Madam Pomfrey. My god what if you're close to death and I've been here yelling at you? Let's go, now." He grabbed her hand and hurried past the previous tree where they left Draco.

"Draco, c'mon, we're taking Hermione to Madam Pomfrey, her stomach really hurts."

"No, you can't!" Draco yelled, pulling on Ron's arm to stop him, "We can't take her there…Madam Pomfrey can't find out."

"Then what do you expect we do?" asked Ron, "just sit here at let her die? 'Oh sorry Harry I can't practice Quidditch because it'll be just another hour before Hermione croaks.' Get real Malfoy." Ron then started up again towards the castle.

"Wait!" Draco said, "We're taking her to Hagrid. Yeah…that's where we're going." He said with a sense of finality. Ron stopped at looked at Draco for a moment before rolling his eyes, his Weasley temper started to set in.

"And just what is Hagrid going to do, give a dragon egg and a nice tall brandy?"

"Shut up Weasley. Hagrid's friend Herbert is supposed to be here…and he'll know what to do. C'mon."

As the three walked towards the hut, Hermione's stomach began to hurt more and more, and it was three times they had to sit before they reached the hut. Kicking a stone, Draco watched Hermione as Ron knocked on Hagrid's door. "Hagrid, open up something's wrong with Hermione!"

The door opened quickly and Hagrid ushered them in "all right' now, hurry in before someone sees yeh."

"Now," Hagrid said as he offered each a cup of tea, "what's wrong Hermione?"

"Her stomach really hurts Hagrid…yes I know I'm not supposed to know, quit looking at me like that." Ron said as Hagrid looked at him wide-eyed. Getting up quickly, Hagrid whispered something out the back door, and gimping in came Herbert, who looked like he had seen better days.

"Hagrid tells me that you're not feeling well Hermione? Here, let me take a look at you." For an hour Herbert checked Hermione over, mumbling odd words here and there, some in Irish and some even in languages that seemed made up all together. Ron paced back and forth while Draco studied his fingernails, until finally Ron got impatient and just had to know what was going on.

"Is she all right? Well I mean…I know she's not all right…but…well…"

Herbert put up his hand to silence Ron, who looked embarrassed and taken aback, but nonetheless kept quiet. "I know you mean well Mr. Weasley, but babbling to me while I'm trying to work is not going to get us anywhere."

"Anyway," continued Herbert, "I'm done so yes, I can say she's ok. The stomach ache was part of the ending process, but it's nothing more than a reminder for us to hurry up with the potions. Now, Mr. Malfoy," Herbert walked over to the table where he picked up a poke and reached inside it. He pulled out a green vial, which was bubbling ferociously and set it down carefully next to Hagrid's tea cup. Ron eyed the man as he pulled out yet another vial, this containing bits and pieces of who knew what.

"What's that for?" asked Ron as he reached for the green vial with interest on his face. Herbert slapped his hand away, "Never," he said, "NEVER touch things without knowing what they are. I think that must be pet peeve number 713…."mumbling off Herbert turned back towards Draco.

"As I was saying, here are the ingredients to the potion that will help her. The green vial contains the blood of a caladrius. Do not get your skin in contact with it; while the caladrius itself is a beautiful healing animal, its blood is not."

"I thought blood was red," Ron interrupted.

"Well this bird's is green."

Ron looked away, feeling slightly guilty for the lack of trust he had put upon this man at first. He looked at Hermione who scrunched up her eyes to show him that she was disappointed.

Draco broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat and addressing Herbert. "So this is all of it then? We can start soon, I've read up and it should only take overnight for it to be brewed." Draco looked at the man with subtle interest and crossed his arms, a sign of confidence.

"Well Mr. Draco that would be very smart to start right away. However, that is NOT all of the ingredients; I searched everywhere I could for erumpent fluid, but sadly I could not find it. Not even my mam had it, and she had the ancient caladrius blood." Herbert looked sadly towards Hermione, and then glanced over at Draco. "I think you know what that means."

Draco huffed and walked towards the table where the vials were; he leaned his hands down on the hard wood and sighed.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, "What's wrong, what does it mean?"

She looked as Draco never turned around, in fact he hardly moved at all when he answered.

He sighed again, "It means Hermione," he swallowed a little before continuing, "That I have to make a trip to father's house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days since they last visited Hagrid's hut and Draco still hadn't gone home.

"I can't show up when my father is there, it's just not done like that!" Draco huffed off into the classroom after Hermione had confronted him before potions. Everyone around thought that it was just yet another fight between Draco and his cousin Janeia, but Ron knew better; he kept a close eye on them and rolled his eyes whenever Draco said something stupid, well…it was his job.

After class they were walking through the corridors when Draco stopped Ron behind a pillar, and told him to shut up.

"Ok, Weasel, here's the deal, I'm going tonight to the mansion, but I don't want Hermione to know because she'll try and go with me. I need you to keep her here while I make a quick trip, I shouldn't be gone more than 2 hours."

Ron glared at Draco and agreed "However," Ron said, "I want to know what's up with you and Hermione, I know you like her Draco…don't lie to me. You've always been horrible at it."

"There is nothing between Hermione and me; we've just become good friends while she was hiding out. Quit making such a big deal out of it."

Ron rolled his eyes at Draco, "whatever Malfoy, I'm onto you….just don't be making any big mistakes when I'm around." He turned around and started walking away.

"Don't worry Weasel; I'll wait till you're gone!" Draco yelled at Ron before marching away himself, with a huge smirk on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pansy, no!" yelled Hermione, "I don't want to talk about 'perfect Draco' anymore, and it grosses me out sometimes, the things you tell me!"

Pansy clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Janeia, it's not like you haven't thought that about anyone else before."

"Yeah, but it hasn't been about my cousin!" Hermione stormed away and went down into the common room where Draco was walking towards the entrance. He was wearing his cloak and had his broom in his hand, obviously about ready to go out.

"Draco you wouldn't happen to be leaving to go home now would you?" Hermione asked a hint of anger in her voice. Draco sighed and hit his head against the wall, "not NOW Janeia," he whispered, "I don't have time for this."

Hermione walked over towards Draco and crossed her arms. She looked around quickly and then suddenly stole his broom.

"Hey give that back!" He yelled.

"No," said Hermione, "If your going home, I'm going with you. What if something happens to you, then what? No way, I'm not going to let you be an idiot and go alone."

Draco rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, "Hermione," he said, "Listen, it'll be dangerous. Herbert just sent me an owl today saying he has father gone for only an hour or so, this is the only time I can go. I don't want you going in case he returns."

Draco grabbed his broom back and looked her up and down, "What's wrong with you anyway?" Hermione looked at her arms, you could see her bones almost clearly and she got wide-eyed. "I don't know…o god Draco, it's going to happen soon I can feel it. Please let me go with you…I don't know if I'll be here when you get back."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, 'please let me go' she thought, 'I want to be able to tell Harry I'm sorry before anything happens, and I can't lose you…my friend.'

"Hermione," Draco whispered, "why didn't you tell me earlier that your skin was acting all weird, how could you be so stupid!"

"You had been saying you couldn't go home until you father's gone, and I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm not a beast."

"Only to yourself you are."

Hermione glared at Draco, "And what is that exactly supposed to mean?" She was getting aggravated and her breathing started to quicken, she felt something wet hit the tip of her nose and realized it was sweat.

Draco noticed it too. Wide-eyed, he looked at her and then wiped her forehead. He looked at his hand and saw that it was drenched with Hermione's sweat. "Hermione…Jesus, we've got to go now. Get on; there won't be enough time for me to come back with the ingredients. Wait," he stopped, "I almost forgot, go get the rest of the ingredients…hurry!"

Hermione ran back into her room where Pansy glared at her. She decided she wasn't going to be bothered by Pansy and quickly grabbed the poke with the vials she was keeping under her bed.

Slamming the door behind her Hermione practically jumped down the stairs, which wasn't very smart. It seemed that with her sickness, her legs weren't as strong as they used to be and she crashed on the floor.

"Janeia, are you ok!" Draco yelled. He ran over to her and knelt down beside her, "Hermione," he whispered so no one would hear, "are you ok?"

"Mmmmm, yeah, I'm just not as strong as I was before. But c'mon, we need to get going, and I have to tell Ron first."

Draco pulled her to her feet and shoved the poke back into her hands, "That's not possible Hermione," he said, "We don't have time for this. We'll apologize when we get back. Now c'mon, get going."

Hermione pouted and threw her arms up in the air, "But he won't know! If he wants to find me, he'll freak out when he sees I'm not here. I can't do that to him again!"

"Well," Draco said, "It looks like your going to." He grabbed her hand and held on all the way to the castle entrance. When they were outside, he finally let go and made her sit on the broom, climbing on behind her. He made sure the poke was securely fastened to Hermione's waist and kicked off.

Hermione, being deathly afraid of heights, held on tight to the broom handle. She was just about to ask Draco if they could stop and switch spots, so she could hold onto him instead when she felt dizzy again. She felt Draco grab onto her stomach with one hand, as if he knew what was going on.

"Shhh," he whispered into her hair, "We'll be there soon, I won't let go until we land. I promise you."

Hermione barely heard any of it before she went limp in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was playing wizard's chess with Harry and as usual, beating him. Harry seemed to be losing by more than his usual amount that night and Ron asked what was wrong.

"I'm worried about Hermione mate," Harry said, "I haven't seen her since she fainted in the common room. She's been missing from the hospital wing for almost a month now and you don't seem to give a damn!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"Whoa, don't take this out of me, I haven't done anything wrong, and I'm sure they'll find Hermione soon. We can't DO anything about it because You-Know-Who being around, he'd kill you for sure if you got outside the Hogwarts area."

Harry slammed his fist down on the table, which caused the pieces to go flying everywhere. "Ron, you've been around Janeia Malfoy, MALFOY-mind you, all this time. I think your cheating on Hermione, and I'll fight you if you are, I swear I will."

Ron looked at Harry with a shocked expression on his face.

"Ok mate, I'm not cheating. Janeia is going through something similar and we talk about it, I can't believe you would think I would EVER do that. I'm going to bed." With that, Ron got up, leaving Harry and the chess set and walked into his room. He grabbed a ball on his dresser and threw it up and down, grumbling to himself.

'Cheating on Hermione…who does he think he is' with an extra hard throw, the ball bounced underneath Harry's bed.

'Dammit,' Ron muttered and got on his hands and knees to get the blasted thing. That's when he saw it, the Marauder's Map. He whispered the chant that Harry had told him, and looked at the piece of wonderful parchment. What he saw shocked him, two tiny dots labeled Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The dots were hurrying along the page and then all of a sudden flew off the paper.

'Wait a minute…why is Hermione's name on here, it should be Janeia…but that means…oh my god' Ron knew at that moment that Draco and Hermione were off to Draco's mansion, and the fact that the Map said Hermione Granger instead of Janeia Malfoy told Ron that she was close to the end of the spell. 'I've got to get to her,' he thought, 'and I think it's time Harry knew.'

Ron ran into the common room and threw the Map at Harry.

"Harry, I think there's something I should tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh my god…thank you so much for waiting, I promise the next chapter will be posted on the 11th or 12th of April. Thank you all so much. Much love and kisses!  
-doublelily


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Phillyactress:** She should shouldn't she! Lol. Ahhh, like I said before, it's good to have the power!

**RainDateChick:** :-) Thank you so much, and I will! By the way, nice name.

**crazywendy:** Hello again. Everyone is so worried about Hermione…which is good! That means that she's a good character. I was so hoping I wouldn't make her out to be some silly girl.

**Mairainasquare:** Why thank you! I will, I know he is isn't he!

A/N: Tee hee, I'm off one day in my calendar…wasn't very cool when I turned in a homework assignment late today :S

_Disclaimer: _I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything that you see in here is NOT mine. Except for the title "Mippin", and that's dedicated to my friend CarolAnn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stared at Ron for a moment, and then suddenly his mouth dropped straight towards the floor. "What!" he asked Ron.

Sighing, Ron sat down on the couch, leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes. Sitting up straight he proceeded to explain once again to Harry about Hermione.

"Janeia is Hermione Harry," Ron started, "there was this potion that went wrong, and she ended up changing herself…and I really don't know or understand what's going on, but we have to go find her." He got up again from the couch and walked briskly towards Harry.

Harry just looked skeptically at Ron and shuffled his feet "Listen mate, I do not really understand why we have to go get "Hermione", hell, I don't even know if I believe you about "Hermione." Harry stopped to take a breath, "this is all so confusing." Putting his head in his right hand Harry sighed deeply and continued, "BUT, if you are telling the truth, then I should trust you. So…let's get going, and make sure you explain it all on the way. Where are we going then?"

Ron smirked and ran with Harry towards their brooms, he turned around holding Harry's out in his hand. "We're going to Malfoy's."

"I'm not even going to IMAGINE how less complicated my life would be without you," joked Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling the wind pass through his hair, Malfoy closed his eyes for a moment to appreciate night flying. He loved it, and he couldn't help but wish that he were out there flying for a different reason, than to save Hermione.

He looked down and saw her limp in his arm over the broom, her soft hair whipping around every which direction the wind decided to take it. He knew he'd have to get home soon.

Just as soon as Draco started to land, he felt Hermione stir by him. "Hermione?" he asked, "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione fluttered her eyelids and looked up at Draco, 'Gods I'm so glad we're friends now.' She held on tight to his arm as Malfoy came to a halt on the ground, trusting him with his landing skills. Once she felt no movement, she tried to stand up, but failed miserably. Instead, she crumpled to the ground, as she did previously in the Common Room. She saw Draco drop his broom and rush over to her.

"Well if it isn't my knight in shining armor," she kidded pushing herself up on her elbow scraping herself in the process and getting dirt all over her robe.

"I wouldn't have to be if some damsel in distress would have told somebody she was getting worse" Draco looked at her for a moment and then helped her up. "You know, you should really lower your pride level, it can't be healthy I imagine. You need a good balanced diet; a half cup of knowledge with just a PINCH of play is the key I think."

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione had to smile, but immediately felt guilty about what he said. "You know your right. I was a fool to keep this to myself, and now look at me…hobbling along, and not even! I have to get YOU to help me. Look at you, risking your hide to come to your father's house…and all for me. I must be some friend huh?" She saw Draco blush, if it was even possible in the dead of night, and turn his head away quickly. "What?" she asked.

Draco just muttered, "Yeah, you've been a good friend Hermione, I'm just repaying the favor." Somehow though, Hermione knew he was hiding something, but she wasn't going to press upon it.

"Well," she started, easing the uncomfortable silence, "we should probably get inside. What room is your father in?"

"Oh," said Draco, "Herbert got him out of the house for awhile, but who knows how long it will last. We need to get moving, I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if he came home while we were looking through his stuff."

Smiling Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and started towards the mansion. It was terribly scary, she realized, walking from their spot to the entrance. Every time they moved, a branch broke, or an owl hooted, or some other strange occurrence was going on. Finally, after what seemed for hours, they made it to Draco's door.

"All right, we need to get in and get out…so that we don't make any mistakes. Got it?"

Hermione felt warm again, and wished for nothing more than to just lie down, but forced the thoughts back into her head. 'He's come this far, I can't let him do it on his own.'

Draco opened the door and peered inside; he turned around to Hermione and motioned for her to come in. As they walked down the deserted hallways of the Malfoy mansion, Hermione began to think about what would happen if they got caught.

'I don't have my wand with me…and I'm not sure if Draco does either. This was such a horrible idea…I should have just stayed behind and paid for the consequences.'

She kept on thinking about her could have, and should haves when she bumped into Draco. They were stationed beneath black pillars that arched over the doorway at the very end of the hallway. Putting a finger to his lips, Draco pulled Hermione into the room. When she finally adjusted her eyes to the dark, she gasped. It was Lucius's potion chamber…and there was everything you could ever want in here. It was scary, to Hermione, that a man like that had so much power.

'No wonder he's on the dark side.' She thought as she looked around the room. Every which way you turned there was a vial…or a cage…or dark books. Hermione decided to take a look around while Draco got the ingredient that they needed. She walked over to the right side of the room; where there was a large book laid open on a stand in the corner. Looking at the page she saw "Death Potions and spells: disguising common day items." Her eyes widened as she backed up and put a hand to her mouth. 'This man is pure evil…" She turned away quickly before she read anymore and headed towards a secluded corner on the opposite side, where there were only books. She read down the isle looking for anything. Thinking she ran out of luck she looked down towards the ground and found on the very bottom shelf a blue green thin book entitled "The Story of Mippin".

'What on earth?' She thought as she picked up the book carefully. She looked inside and gave a sort of cry and gasp. Dropping the book she just stood there motionless for a moment.

"Hermione?" asked Draco, "What happened, what's wrong?" He ran over towards her and looked at her scared expression on her face.

"Draco," she said, "I want you to pick up that book and look inside." She never once looked away from the shelf as she said all that, and she stayed completely still otherwise. Draco picked up the book and opened it up to the first page. "Oh my god…" he said, "is this what I think it is?"

Hermione nodded and took the book back; she gulped before opening it again and prepared herself for the worst. Inside the book was a list of people, from all ages and genders. The names that were in there were all "mudbloods", in alphabetical order it seemed. Next to many names was a check mark…and she could only guess what that meant.

"That…bastard…how dare he! He's killing them all off and then checking them! There must be over 200 check marks in here..." Draco said as he flipped through the book. Next to some names besides check marks were "found", "missing", and "captured." Hermione felt sick to her stomach and sad down on the ground.

"Am I in there?" she asked Draco. There was a silence that followed and Hermione looked up from the floor at Draco. "I said," she continued, "am I in there."

Draco looked at her with a pained expression on his face, "Yes."

"What's next to my name?" Hermione asked, not really wanting to know the answer. She braced herself and then Draco answered, "Found."

'Oh god…' thought Hermione. 'They're out to get me.' She began to cry in small sobs, her shoulders moving up and down in tiny starts. Draco sat down on the ground next to her and put his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug. "He's sick Hermione, pure evil and terribly sick. I SWEAR I will never turn out like him."

Hermione sniffled twice and then wiped her eyes; she stood up painfully and held her side. "Did you get the ingredient?" Draco nodded and held up a small poke which held what they came for. "Good," said Hermione, "Let's get out of here before something happens."

They walked to the door when Draco stopped suddenly, "I forgot my wand!" They turned around to get it at the end of the room. He picked up the wand and then something else…vial with blue liquid. "Just in case," he said to Hermione's look.

"Wait, what's this?" Hermione pointed to a small bit of parchment on the filthy table, and read down it. "Oh my gosh" she said, "this is a list of Death Eaters…Draco…we have them all! We could get them for good…" She smiled towards him and began shoving the paper into her pocket when she sensed something moving behind her. Before she could turn around a cold voice convinced her fears.

"Well, well, what is a mudblood doing here?"

Hermione held her breath as she heard the smirking sound of Lucius Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oooh, I just had to stop there didn't I. Mwuahaha, thank you all for reviewing!  
-doublelily


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Sigh, I had wanted to post the chapter on April 20th, but I'm one hour off. Blast. I had wanted to post it then because….IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. Well, at least it was on the 20th. So…I would like nothing more than to see a big happy birthday from all my reviewers. It would mean the WORLD to me:-) I am upset that the party lasted so long…I'm just one hour off! I had been waiting all week, cuz I'd been done after a couple days from the last post. Sigh, that's what happens sometimes though. Thank you all for being so patient.

**ILOVERON:** Tee hee, I will! Hope to hear from you again!

**Phillyactress: **Mwuahahahah…writers never tell…lol. Take my word though, the best one wont:-)

**Syd:** Lol, why thank you. I'm glad you like it. Hope to see your review pop up every once and awhile!

**RainDateChick:** Hehehehe…I love doing that. Hopefully they'll get better though.

**crazywendy:** I always thought that would be scary too.

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and anything in here that you recognize is NOT mine. Happy Birthday to me, lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione gasped and stepped back into the table, knocking over a blue vial that smelt of poppies. She eyed Draco and he, very much like her, was scared beyond all reason. He quickly composed himself however, and took a step forward, his chest rising and a dominating look about him. "What kind of man are you, killing off innocent people, when it's people like YOU who should be getting killed!"

Lucius slapped Draco hard on the cheek, and a red print was already starting to form below his right eye.

"How dare you talk to me like that, after I've raised you to be nothing but the best? And now here you are, coinciding with a …filthy mudblood. The name is ruined Draco, ruined because of you." Lucius glared at his son, insinuating a known fight between them.

Hermione looked up from her coward form before. She looked at Lucius straight in the eye and asked timidly, "How the hell did you know who I was. I look nothing like my old self?" Lucius laughed and put a look of all-knowing on his face.

"Stupid idiot, can't you figure things out? Owls can still find you, maps can still see you…but…I figured it out," he said softly, "by spying on you." He quirked up his eyebrows and smiled at Hermione. He was pure evil and Hermione had an odd sense of attacking him right there. At the moment though, she was too scared to do any harm to this man.

"What do you mean spying on me? How did you do this?"

Lucius looked over at Draco and nodded. Hermione's eyes popped out of her skull as she stammered towards Draco. "What…how could you!" she screamed. "I trusted you…and we are…were friends!" She pushed away from Draco who was coming towards her and slapped his hand away.

Draco looked like he was about ready to cry and shut his eyes for a moment. "Hermione, listen to me. I have no clue what is going on, I swear. I've never once helped him to get to you, I'll swear on my life." He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione, begging her to believe him.

Lucius huffed and rolled his eyes. "No not…my god, I've raised a moron. See that ring that he has on his right hand?" he asked Hermione. She looked down and sure enough there was a ring, she nodded towards Lucius. "That m'dear is how I've been spying on him."

Draco blew up, "You've been using me…wait a minute…I've had that ring since I started school." Realization struck upon Draco's face and for a minute he looked defeated. "Of course," said Lucius, "since you've become enrolled at Hogwarts I've seen everything that you do…and who you're always with." He cast a knowing glance at his son.

"You are purely sick…" Draco said stepping away from his father. "I can't believe that you would stoop so low. You've seen everything I've done…and you've known about "_Janeia_"…you have been planning on killing her from the moment…that I've befriended her." Draco turned his head away and cursed silently. He looked towards Hermione who had tears streaming down her face. He reached over to grab her hand for comfort when he was pushed down onto the broken glass on the floor.

Lucius had the death glare on his face and was raising his wand towards Draco. "Never," he began, "touch a mudblood in my presence unless you're going to do this."

He pointed his wand at Hermione and said an unknown chant. Blue flame shot from the tip of the want and engulfed Hermione. She rose into the air for a moment, before landing with a thud.

'I can't take much more of this,' she thought to herself. Hermione could feel herself getting weaker with each passing minute, and they needed to finish the potion soon.

"No!" Screamed Draco, he pushed himself up from the floor and charged at his father, who easily knocked him down once again.

"That's what happens when you fool around with this girl. Don't you care about your family line!" Lucius yelled at Draco.

"No, I don't. I couldn't care less because she's my friend. You don't choose who you have a connection with. You can't help who you fall for!" Draco stopped and was stunned by what he had just said. He had just announced that he had fallen for Hermione, in front of his father.

Lucius was shocked and looked at Hermione, blame was rising in him and a crazed look began to form on his face. He raised his wand again at the helpless Hermione and said to Draco without looking away from Hermione. "You've fallen for this…mudblood? Well, then she'll have to pay the consequence for your idiocy."

"Avada…."

Suddenly, a force knocked Lucius's wand away. He turned around quickly and saw Harry, Ron and Herbert standing in the doorway. Ron, who had said the spell, had his wand out and was full of rage.

"Move away from her Malfoy," he sneered, "or else I might very well blow you into smithereens."

Laughter filled the air and Lucius was having a hard time keeping his composure. "You?" he laughed, "YOU are going to attack me? Oh what has this world come to?" He laughed again and picked up his wand and started walking towards Ron, his manner suddenly serious. "Don't mess with me boy, I'm far superior than you'll ever know."

"Leave the boy alone Malfoy." Herbert lazily walked toward the scene. "Pick on someone your own size, or wit. Better yet," he said, "why don't I go get you a rock to fight with?"

Lucius growled and lunged towards Herbert, who easily knocked him away with his wand. He turned to the four others and said, "Get out of here quick. Go find a place to perform the potion; I'll distract him as long as possible."

They didn't need to be told twice, grabbing Hermione's hand; Ron pulled her out of the room, Malfoy and Harry by their side. They ran for awhile before they came to a three-way split in the hallway. Some Death Eaters were coming towards them from the hallway. Ron didn't waste any time in forming a plan.

"Ok, Harry and Malfoy go down the right and hide. Hermione and I will go left. Malfoy, do you have the ingredients?" He looked at Draco, who quickly got the spell book and bag from his robes. He handed them to Ron and then looked at Hermione with a worried glance.

"Good, now go!" Ron tore off with Hermione down the left hallway, but after about 20 steps she tripped.

"Ron," Hermione said, "I can't run anymore, I'm too weak."

'Please don't leave me' she said.

"Here." Ron picked her up and ran into the nearest room, which held a library. He ran down to the farthest shelf and hid themselves with carts of books.

"Ron do you know what your doing?" Hermione asked him, "I don't want the potion to go wrong and have me…well, you know."

"Hermione, I am very much capable of taking care of my girlfriend. Now just trust me." Ron opened the book and got the ingredients. He read carefully and mixed what was needed in one of the vials.

"Ok, now we need to run and make sure they follow us and don't find this potion." He got up and kissed Hermione softly on the forehead. "My love, I won't let them hurt you. I promise. I'd sacrifice myself rather than have you leave me again." He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"Ron we need to get going." She saw the look on his face, "Don't take it to mean I don't like you…I just want to get out of here, where we'll be safe."

"Right, well then let's go." Ron grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers and peered out the door slowly seeing no sign of Death Eaters anywhere. He motioned with his head for her to follow him and he led the way to the door outside.

They were almost there when Hermione heard a tiny noise…that kept getting louder and louder. It was a screech almost and Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron?" she asked, hoping that he'd know the answer when the noise suddenly got ear breaking loud.

Then it was dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: hehehehehehe…..i did it again didn't I. Review please! I'll love you forever and ever!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Stella:** sigh, I was hoping nobody would notice about they boys going to Hermione's room lol, but when I saw that…I really didn't want to rewrite that whole section, b/c I v. much liked it! Thank you for pointing that out though!

**Syd:** Thank you, your reviews always make me smile. I just had to stop there! Lol Ron is so awesome to write I know, he's my favorite character in the book and I love putting him in situations that…well, suit him lol.

**violin girl:** Thank you for the "birthday" and for reviewing! I'm glad you've liked this enough to keep on reading lol. I feel horrible for the long break right after you reviewed :S lol.

**RainDateChick:** lol, you know I love leaving cliff hangers, really. But, I'll try not to do them SO much lol.

**Phillyactress:** (guilty look) I can't help it lol! I'm beginning to enjoy Herbert even more than I did the very first time I used him. I hope I can use him in other fics?

**Smurphy:** Ah dear friend, you asked for it lol. I will use you, my sister thought she saw herself in the fic and got offended by the use of it lol. You have no clue how happy I am that you finally reviewed since, as you said, you were the one to made me post in the first place. I told you I would post again, and here I am after finals…in all my glory…..lol. If I don't hear from you again, I know where you live lol lol.

**Ashley:** Aww thanks! It was a tough moment to decide when to have Draco say that; this finally seemed like that right place. People do crazy things when they are under pressure and stress lol. I can't wait to hear from you again!

**ravioli and chocolate:** Oh no…I hope that wasn't towards my story in general…I think I might cry if it is :S

**smylz: **Why thank you! I'm glad your friends like it too, I hope to hear from all of you sometime again!

**ilovefireyredheads:** Lol. I was beginning to wonder where you were, I'm glad that you finally reviewed again and I hope I see you name again!

A/N: Well here I am again…v. late but nonetheless here. Finals were a pain if anyone was wondering and I think I got 8 hours or less of sleep that week. Now that I'm home…well, I'll just leave it at that lol. Thank you all for being so patient with me!

_Disclaimer: _I am not J.K. Rowling, and anything that you recognize in here is NOT mine. I'm just a "not-so-stressed" anymore college student. sigh, summer is grand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up to someone slightly shaking her in a dark corner, looking up she realized it was Draco. Unable to move she looked at him and grunted, before suddenly realizing she didn't know where Ron, Harry and Herbert were. She tried to talk and nothing came out, she cleared her throat a couple of times before trying again.

"Draco," she finally got out, "where are the others? Where is Ron?" She tilted her head as much as the pain allowed glancing at Draco more and seeing his face full of hurt. "Pull me up" she said, "come on, help me up."

Draco situated himself more and grabbed her waist to put her at a sitting position against the back wall. Hermione leaned her head back and took a big breath in, her lungs hurting her with each little movement. Draco scooted over right next to her so that she could lean her head on his shoulder. "Draco, why aren't you talking, what's wrong with them…is Ron…ok?"

Draco shook his head and looked down at Hermione where a line of slowly flowing blood was tricking down her head. "Janeia…Herbert and Harry are still missing. Harry and I got separated by my room when I heard some people running up the stairs. I opened my door and shoved him in just before they came up the stairs…so I ran for it…and got as far as the library downstairs before SHE got me."

"Who is she?" Hermione asked.

"The Death Eater called Megan, well her code name is Megan…I'm not sure if anybody but Voldemort knows her real name."

Hermione looked up at Draco, "What did she do to you?"

There was silence as Draco looked off to the side; he put his hand on the other wall as if to think.

"Draco….."

She saw him raise his arm to silence her and then he started reaching down with the same hand, 'what is he doing?' she thought.

Draco grabbed the bottom of his shirt and raised it up to his chin and turned his body so that the tiny bluish light from the "prison" entrance could reflect upon him. That is when Hermione gasped.

She raised a hand to her mouth and stared wide-eyed at Draco's chest. There, running all the way down to his belly-button, was a slash, a deep one at that. There was still another slash running the opposite way at the bottom of the previous one, making it look like an upside down T.

"Draco," Hermione said with clenched teeth, "WHAT did she do to you?" When he tried to turn away, she put a hand up on his opposite cheek to turn him towards her. "Draco, answer me, this is important."

"She treated me like a bloody fish and basically gutted me, that's what. Janeia, don't worry about me, it's been more than four hours since it's happened, I've cleaned myself up…now it'll just scar. Please….o please don't cry. I promise I'm ok."

Hermione was crying now, with her hand still on Draco's cheek. "It's my entire fault…"she started, "if I hadn't had taken that STUPID potion…you would probably be at Quidditch practice right now. Not risking your life to save me…and Ron wouldn't be…" she stopped and looked around the best she could, "where is Ron?"

Draco sighed and moved her hand from his cheek, "after Megan got me she took me to my father's lair. You and Weasley were there but Harry and Herbert weren't. I'm guessing Harry snuck out my window to go get help, I'm sure he's fine. I don't know where Herbert is however, but I'm telling myself he did the same. Anyway, father started messing with you while you were knocked out, you know with spells and stuff, and Weasley wouldn't have any of it. He got up and ran and father knocking him down. He puts up a good fight when he wants to, I have to admit, but father was too strong for him and pushed him aside.  
"Now you'll pay for messing with me boy" is what father said. He raised his wand and pointed it at you…he said a curse in German I think it was, anyway I couldn't understand it. A yellow light came from his wand and came at you, but Weasley jumped in front of it…got it full in the chest…and he hasn't moved since. I'm sorry Janeia, if I could have walked I would have helped…but I was too weak."

Hermione closed her eyes and cried silently, not wanting to hurt her chest with her hiccups. She remembered what Ron had said just a few hours earlier: _My love, I won't let them hurt you. I promise. I'd sacrifice myself rather than have you leave me again_.

'That's exactly what he did' she thought. 'Oh my god…'

She felt weak and slumped against Draco and cried some more. "Draco, I loved him…I really did." She started to ball up his shirt in her fist in frustration. "What am I going to do without him?"

Draco put an arm around her and pecked her forehead. "I'll bring him back Janeia…I have to, don't worry. I'll do whatever it takes. Don't cry…my friend."

"You meant it didn't you, awhile back with your father. You fell for me really?"

"Yeah…but who wants a book-worm anyway?" Draco kidded.

There was a silence for a second when Hermione sniffed, "Ron did."

"Yeah," Draco sighed, "yeah he did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ran as fast as he could, cutting through branches and tripping over roots; but he knew he was almost there. He was almost to the road, which was wide open where people could see him; he wouldn't have to run much further.

He thought he heard someone behind him and closed his eyes as he pushed just a couple more feet. Finally he felt the asphalt underneath him and blessed whatever was close by. He found the closest town and ran to the one place he knew would be the most help to him. The Weasley's house.

"Mrs. Weasley!" he banged on the door as he yelled, "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley somebody open the door." There was nobody home and time was running fast. 'I've got to think quickly' Harry thought and finally decided what he must do.

He broke the door off its hinges and went inside to where Fred and George kept their brooms. Grabbing one, he headed off towards Hogwarts once more, on a journey to save his friends. Flying for what seemed forever for Harry, he thought of how he would tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore was bright and strong Harry knew, but still, he couldn't help but be afraid of what would happen.

He jumped off in the Quidditch pitch and ran quickly to the castle, opening the doors and flying past the busts of previous Hogwarts leaders. He ran to the gargoyle, "lemon drops" he huffed and the statue moved a little too slowly to Dumbledore's office. "Dumbledore!" Harry screamed as he ran up the steps, "Dumbledore help me please!"

"Yes Harry, what is it?" Dumbledore said with the most concern in his eyes for the boy.

"Please sir, you have to believe me, Hermione and Ron…and Draco," he added, "they're in trouble, huge trouble. At Malfoy's house…Lucius…we have to hurry!" He panted and sat down on the nearest chair to contain himself.

"Mr. Malfoy is in trouble…at his own house?" Dumbledore asked entwining his fingers together. He got up and pet Fawks before he turned to Harry.

"I believe you Harry, now…let's go before it's too late, you can give me details as we're traveling."

Harry told Dumbledore everything as they went to the Malfoy's mansion. Dumbledore, who was usually calm and collected, was wide-eyed and afraid by the time they landed. He didn't say a word as he stormed towards the front door and Harry knew that Dumbledore was worried.

"I hope Ron and Hermione are all right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks all for being patient with me. Review!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Phillyactress:** Aw sorry you thought that! I'll try and do better next time lol. I'm not sure if this chapter will sum some things up, but maybe in a few it'll all click? Lol thanks for reviewing again and again! P.s.-in case you are wondering, yes Herbert will be back very soon! He's a favorite of mine now and I can't just let him wander the mansion when there's some Herbert work to do!

**ILOVERON:** Why thank you! Ron's my favorite too, so I don't think I could do anything completely horrible to him. He's such a fun character to write because he's quirky and a bowl of fun when you want him to be, but he also does the temper thing all to well if the scene calls for it lol.

**Ashley:** Hermione's in a situation where even if she wanted to think about that, she prolly couldn't for a long time! Lol, but we'll see what happens in later chapters (wink wink lol) Thank you for being so faithful to the story! May I mention reading Tamora Pierce?

**Smurphy:** Ah dear friend, of course she used broad…hello. Lol, well now, sometimes I get a little frustrated with how simple it would have been to go to the right person and it never happens…so I'm taking a stand! Glad you liked it though. By the way, NEAL is sooo my new favorite book character of Pierce's. I can't believe how behind in the books I am lol. Review again!—you know you don't have a choice lol.

**Syd:** I hope this wasn't too long of a wait! Awww, I'm so happy that you got choked-up about that scene…not that I want you to cry, but because I absolutely loved that scene! Actually, another favorite was the last scene between Draco and Hermione, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I'm glad you like it!

**ravioli and chocolate:** Thank you! I was worried there for a second on your last review that maybe something was wrong with the story…lol. But your back, so I don't have to worry too much! Lol

**Emma:** Hi! I'm so glad you reviewed, and I hope you don't get bored with the rest! I hope that you review again! I'll give you a head's up on the next one I'm thinking about in a couple weeks or so, so tell me what you think!

**its a spoon:** Number one, I love your name! Number two, thank you soo much! I hope to hear from you again!

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and anything that you recognize in this story is NOT mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sprinted to catch up with Dumbledore at the Malfoy's front door. When he got there, he saw Dumbledore trying to find a way inside; evidently, the door had a protective ward on it.

"Professor…" Harry began. Dumbledore cut him off and held a finger to his mouth to silence him. "Don't speak more than a whisper Harry," he said, "you never know who is around, who is sneaking about waiting for you to make a mistake." Dumbledore was wise beyond his years, and Harry had learned after his fifth, to always take into consideration what he was saying.

"Professor," Harry whispered, "if there is a ward on the door….can't you just apparate inside? I'm not quite sure I…"

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "I understand how you want to help your friends, and I can't say I blame you. However, if we apparate, the 'pop' would surely give us away. I don't understand what spell are on these doors…but we need to find another way to get inside."

Dumbledore turned to get back to the house walls, figuring another way to get past the spells placed upon it. As Harry watched him intently, he couldn't help but think, as time slowly ticked by, how his friends were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron murmured in his sleep, he was dreaming of a beautiful white-dressed princess with curly brown hair. She kept calling his name as the waterfall in the background sprinkled them with mist.

'Hermione' he said as he reached out towards her, but she started drifting away. 'Hermione, wait!' he screamed and got up to run after her; he got as far as the waterfall and couldn't see her anymore.

Suddenly he woke up.

'What happened? Where am I?' he wondered. Looking around he saw a dark room filled with vials of different liquid, and then it all came back to him. Quickly he looked down at his front, lifting his shirt to see his stomach, but there was nothing. Amazingly, he came off from the curse Lucius had thrown Scott-free.

Getting up, he went off in a search for Hermione, hoping that Draco was at least taking care of her. As much as he hated it, he'd grown to appreciate how much Draco was doing for Hermione. 'He was there when nobody else could be,' he thought, 'when I couldn't be…'

As Ron walked slowly –not just from the pain, but from the fear of being caught- down the hallway, he began to think more on the topic at hand.

'She has been spending an awfully good amount of time with him. Look at her though, she may look different right now, but she's still my Hermione.' Ron remembered the way she kissed him in the library, and the way she looked with Draco in the Great Hall those past few months. Shaking his head, he put those thoughts aside and continued his search through the great Malfoy mansion for his love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco, are you awake?" Hermione asked softly in the dark cell. They had been sitting in silence for the past hour, thinking about what they could do. Hermione's breathing was getting worse, and she feared that if they didn't leave soon…well, she didn't want to think about it.

"Draco?" She pestered again.

"Mm, what? What's going on?" Draco scooted up the wall from his, evidently restful position. "Janeia, are you ok?"

'Just try to be strong Hermione,' she thought to herself, 'just…explain calmly.' She shook her head and tried to fight back the tears, "Draco," she said, "Draco I'm not sure how much longer I can just sit here. My chest…it hurts to even breathe, we've got to get out fast, please." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned her head, so that he wouldn't see the guilty look in her eyes. "Why are you still calling me Janeia?"

Draco looked at her softly and answered, "I don't know who is here right now…and maybe some of the Death Eaters don't know that you are…well, the mudblood…no offense" he said with a crooked grin.

"Do you really think they wouldn't know? It's just that…I'd prefer it if you would call me Hermione…just in case…you know…" She slowly stopped talking and Draco cut her off.

"Jan…Hermione, don't feel bad…we'll get you out of here. All right, let's think, what if we…." He stopped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Draco painfully got to his feet, and once the pain subdued, walked over to the front of the cell, placing his hands on the bars. He peered out into the darkness and stood there for a good half a minute before Hermione talked.

"Draco, what is it?" she asked again. Draco hushed her quickly and turned back to the bars. He instinctively reached for his wand…but realized that he didn't have it with him. He moved over to the left a couple feet to block Hermione's view of the room.

"Who's out there? Show yourself."

"Just like a Malfoy, full of demands, never polite questions." The figured walked up towards Draco, but Hermione couldn't see who it was.

"Weasley, thank the gods…I thought you were dead!" Draco's shoulders lowered, his tension gone. "Quick, help us get out of here. We need to get _Hermione_" he said the name with a whisper, "out of here fast. She's getting worse Weasley…come on."

Nodding, Ron took out his wand, which Draco looked at with a quirked eyebrow, "I'll explain later" Ron said. He raised the wand and whispered "Alohamora" clicking, the door swung open a little and Ron ran inside the cell towards Hermione.

"Hermione," he said, "dear god…look at you." He stroked her hair and cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry if I was ever the cause for this…I never meant it." Kissing her forehead he sighed and hid the tear that was starting to form in his eye.

Hermione hugged her boyfriend and said tearfully, "Ron…it was never you, it wasn't anybody. It was me; I was too stupid to realize what all I had. Instead, I was thinking of all the things I THOUGHT I needed. I had you, and Harry…and that's all that mattered." She buried her face in his neck and let her tears run down his skin as she cried, "Do not blame yourself, please"

Draco coughed in the background, "Yeah…not that I don't like this show of affection from you two, but we need to get going. Come on lovers, let's get a move on." He opened the cell door a little more and waited as Ron lifted Hermione up.

"Could you carry me?" she asked a little ashamed, "I don't think I'm strong enough to walk."

"Sure love, anything you want." Ron replied, he kissed her forehead again and walked towards the door.

"Oh for the love of god…" Draco muttered. He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind them before walking behind. "It's like a goddamn romance book gone bad. You two are horrible, I swear, who needs to read when they can listen to you guys all day long."

"Your just jealous," Ron said with a laugh, "because I have this beautiful woman who is like an entire library of knowledge, and you just have…" he said as he turned and grinned at Draco, "a pocket dictionary."

Hermione giggled despite herself, "naughty" she said.

Draco frowned, "that's great Weasley, just great. Kick me when I'm down. You know that once we get back to Hogwarts you'll pay for that comment.

"Mhm…why don't you bring…"Ron was cut off.

"Boys," Hermione said, "knock it off the both of you. Draco, where in hell's name are we? Which way is the closest way to the library?" Ron snickered until Hermione punched his shoulder, and waited for the direction.

"Um…well, we're in the basement I believe, and the library is on the main floor. We can go straight upstairs and take a right, which is the easiest way, but, I'm sure there are Death Eaters. We're going to need to go all the way upstairs so we can make a circle, we can hide out in my room on the way if there seems to be any trouble."

Slowly they walked up the stairs until they reached the main floor. Draco peered around the corner and motioned for them to quickly get to the other stairs that were across the room. They made it safely across and began to climb the beautifully crafted staircase.

"Malfoy," Ron whispered, "which door is your room. Just in case…"

Draco nodded in an understanding, "it's the third door on the right, you need a password –I got it so that father wouldn't barge in- place your hand on the flower carving towards the middle and say "Pansy's a dog."

Ron looked at Draco as they kept climbing the stairs, and quirked his eyebrows. "What?" Draco asked, "I never said I liked her did I?" Ron silently chuckled, "fair enough."

Soon they reached the top of the stairway and stopped for breath, realizing too late how tough it would be to walk far with their injuries.

Hermione had somehow fallen asleep as they walked, and Ron wished silently that he would never have to wake her up, she looked so peaceful.

Silently, Draco and Ron walked down the hallway, Ron looking every which direction at the photographs on the wall. Many of them saw Draco and waved enthusiastically as they walked by. Before they knew it, they found the next stairway. Ron looked at Draco, as if saying 'now what?'

Understanding, Draco whispered, "When you get to the bottom, take a right, and it's the last door on the left side." Ron nodded in agreement and headed towards the bottom. Halfway down, they heard some voices upstairs. Ron figured they were about where Draco's room was by their volume, but they still had to hurry. They picked up the pace and turned right just as soon as the voices reached the top of the stairway.

Draco ran and opened the library door, locking it behind him. Ron glided quickly towards the back of the room, where Hermione's potion was and set her down behind the stacks of books. "Hermione, wake up." He ordered softly.

Hermione looked up and saw Ron a smile spread to her face. "Is it time?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah love, it's time. Take the potion, and then spread this," he handed her a small circular container, "over your chest." Hermione looked up at him skeptically, and sniffed the contents.

Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I looked up on the topic one night…you know, just in case." Hermione nodded and whispered all she could, "thank you."

Ron rocked back and forth for a second on the balls of his feet, "well," he said, "Malfoy and I will just be over there waiting. Come get us when you're done." And with that, he walked away.

Hermione grinned and picked up the book that Draco had left, with the potion information inside. She took the small cup that was in his bag and dipped it in the yellow liquid. Closing her eyes, she drank it and immediately her stomach felt warm. It would take a couple minutes for the full effect to take place, so she unbuttoned her shirt to spread the gel on her chest. She was thankful the boys had walked away, and leaned against the books to wait for the potion to work.

While she was waiting by the books, Ron and Draco found a hidden corner to wait for Hermione, and that was out of site from anybody who decided to barge in.

"So Weasley, are we going to be…different when we get back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked his face with no expression. He didn't expect much, but he wanted to at least be able to spend time with Hermione, without there being any hurt feelings…besides his own.

"Listen Malfoy, I'm not stupid, I know how you feel about Hermione." Ron looked at Draco sternly, but without anger. "It's only natural I guess," he said, "I mean, you two spent a whole lot of time together. So just come out and tell me."

Ron waited for a reply as Draco sat there and thought for a minute, even though he still had dislike for Weasley…he loved Hermione, and that meant that he would do whatever it took to make her happy. He decided what he was going to do once and for all.

"Weasley," he started, "yeah ok…at one time I liked Hermione, I'll admit." Ron glared.

"But," Draco continued, "That's long gone. I'm just a friend, who wants to spend time with her when we get back." He waited for Ron's response, which came a little more than a minute later.

"You swear?" Ron asked.

Draco looked at Ron and sighed, "I swear." Draco decided to change the topic as quick as possible. "So, where'd you get the wand, I thought father took yours away?" Ron looked at Draco and laughed, "I borrowed it from Neville…now I'm going to have to replace it."

"Not that it'd matter right?" Draco laughed, and Ron joined him in their silent joke, "Yeah," Ron said, "Probably not." The laugher died down as an uncomfortable silence found them, "So now what?" Ron asked.

"Well," Draco responded, "I guess we decide to be civil to each other…as much as we can without blowing our covers," he glanced over, "but for now…I guess we wait."

Ron looked off to the distance and thought, 'now we wait.' Both boys sat in silence for the next couple minutes as they waited for Hermione. They both knew that in a few minutes, they would really have to work hard to get out of here. But for the time being, they sat and appreciated the needed quiet of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok, that was a little longer than I usually write, but for some reason I just couldn't stop with the conversations between Ron and Draco! Lol. Review!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Phillyactress:** Hey! Well, something awful is going to happen next chapter (I'm pretty sure, unless I decide to add more to it, but I'm sticking with next chapter) I'm glad that your brother is singing the whole time, that little musician, lol. Tell him he's wonderful for doing that lol. P.s. to you—Herbert IS coming I promise promise promise, but just not this chapter…but he'll make a grand entrance. As one of my most faithful readers, how would you feel if I wrote a Snape story?

**its a spoon: **Ah, it's hard to write that much sometimes! Lol, I tried here, but couldn't do it because of how late it was, but I hope next chapter will be better. How could anybody abandon a name like that!

**Ashley:** Aw, I'm glad you thought he was funny. He reminded me of one of my guy friends from my home town in that chapter. Sometime you need a little comic relief, and he just seemed like the right person to do it :)

**Smurphy:** Nope, no one is dead….yet. hehehe I'm evil, but…I work hard at it lol. Sometimes Draco just seems like the guy to do it all ya know? Lol, and I couldn't kill off Ron…he's my favorite. (cries at the thought…and silently curses JK if she does kill him off)  
**RainDateChick:** I'm glad you think so too! Like I told Ashley, sometimes you just need that. I was thinking about rewriting the chapter to have Ron say (not those exact words obviously, otherwise we'd be in trouble with Hermione cheating on him lol) some stuff, but I thought Draco fit the part better this time. I hope you review again!

A/N: Hey guys! I finally moved into my new house, and it's wonderful! We should be getting internet next month, but I will walk to the campus and update for you, not to worry. I think I'll have more time now that I'm unpacked, although, I am working on my own short stories…but nothing is more important than this at the moment!

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling and everything you recognize is NOT mine. Herbert is Philly's, god bless her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patiently Ron and Draco waited until Hermione's potion was done. Both boys were dead tired, but neither would fall asleep on the other. It had seemed, with the situation that they had come to an agreement. For now, they were going to be civil, which was going to take a lot on Ron's part.

As they waited Hermione was behind the books.  
'I wonder how much longer this will take' she thought. Over the course of the past few minutes, Hermione had begun to feel much better. She felt stronger in fact, which meant that she could walk herself, fight—if needed, and everything else on her own. Hermione hadn't really appreciated before what she could do on her own, walking normally seemed like just another thing to do, but now she knew how much effort it took.

'Ok…I feel better, by far, but my appearance still hasn't changed. I wonder if we got the wrong ingredients to the potion.'

Just when she had about given up, Hermione felt her head start to throb. As she put her hand on her forehead to stop the pain, she glanced down at her shoulders. Her long blonde "Janeia" hair was shrinking, and in its place, short bushy brown hair had begun to form.

When the pain stopped Hermione sat there for a second, glancing around and wondering if it was safe to come out and go to Draco and Ron. Buttoning her shirt back up, she shoved what they used back into a corner, but when she threw Draco's pouch, something fell out. She crawled over and picked it up. It was a bluish green book, "The Story of Mippin."

"The book of mudbloods" she whispered to no one in particular. Putting the book into her pocket, she got up in search of her two boys.

"Ron, Draco, where are you?" she asked in a slightly small voice. She walked around the corner and saw them leaning against some books in a corner by the door.

Ron saw her first and quickly got up to go to her, looking at her he grinned the biggest grin imaginable.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Do I look normal finally?" Ron laughed and hugged her, "You finally look like the Hermione I knew," he said.

Draco had slowly gotten up during this time and sauntered over towards the two. "Your bushy hair is back." He grinned and spoke again, "I think it suits you better anyway."

Ron laughed and agreed. It had finally seemed that everything was going to be okay.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, "we've got to get out of here before we start partying." Draco looked at him, "Who is partying? We're just laughing at our good fortune. Aren't you glad you made me take you now Hermione?"

"I'm serious Draco," Ron said, "We need to get out of here. I don't want those death eaters coming after us again; I think if we just walk carefully to the door, we should be all right. Right?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other skeptically, and Ron fumed. "What now?" he asked glaring at the two, "What's wrong with that!"

Draco looked at Ron and sneered a bit, "You can't just 'walk carefully' out the door of my house, especially when there are death eaters just waltzing about. Think for a second Weasley, do you really think it could be that easy?  
Ron puffed his chest, "Well, MALFOY, I seem to recall that we DID in fact 'walk carefully' in a full circle in your house earlier. The door is just past the two stair cases, OR," he continued, "we can go the way we came, by going all the way around."

"Ron," Hermione said before Draco commented back at him, "Listen Ron, I think we should listen to Draco. He…he knows his house better than we ever will and I think it's safer to follow him. And well….."

Hermione stopped, she knew all too well Ron's temper and wasn't about to set it off, although she would have really liked to tell him that Draco probably knew what he was doing more than he.

Ron, however, must have been testier lately because he just looked at Hermione and walked away.

"Ron wait, please!" Hermione ran after him, "What's wrong?"

"You don't think I'm capable of taking care of you that's what!" he whispered loudly enough for Hermione and Draco to hear, "I know what's going on, your starting to like Draco. Well you know what? I don't except that, he may be from this house, but the death eaters are not around!"

"Weasley, get a hold of yourself man!" Cried Draco, "there is nothing going on between Hermione and myself, I've told you that already. Plus, how do you know the death eaters aren't around?"  
Calming down a bit, and a bit embarrassed at his outburst, Ron looked away slightly before answering, "I don't know really Draco. I just have a feeling. I have a feeling that right now they are all downstairs in your father's lair."

Hermione looked unsure and shifted the weight on her feet. "Listen Ron, I just don't think that we should go on a feeling all right?"

"Hermione I just know that they are down there," Ron said exasperatedly, "they're down there doing the 'death-eater shuffle' or something, all we would have to do is get out quietly and run for the road."

Hermione looked at Draco, 'I'm really happy that Ron is taking charge…but I think he's just doing this to be the "better man" against Draco.'

"Ron…" and that was all that she said.

Ron just stood there silently for a second, "You really don't think I know what I'm doing do you? Fine, fine okay, we'll listen to Draco, since he 'knows the house and all.'" Ron said sarcastically, "Lead the way O Mighty Draco." He took one more look at the blonde haired boy before turning away and leaning on the wall.

Hermione turned to Draco, "What is your plan of action then?" Draco looked around and thought. Finally, he looked at Ron, "Weasley, you're right."

"What?" Ron and Hermione said together.

Draco rolled his eyes and refrained from making fun of them, "I said you're right Weasley, the death eaters are down in my father's lair. BUT," he said cutting off Ron who was opening his mouth for reply, "but, we can't go out the front door. That's their plan don't you see?" he said looking at Hermione.

"Yeah…" she said, her brain thinking quickly, "Yeah, it's a trap!"

"Exactly," said Draco.

"So…they are waiting in the lair for us. We…we walk over to the door quietly and as soon as we reach it there they are. But how do they know we're there…and why would they risk letting us leave…" Hermione paced back and forth, Ron and Draco watching her. "Somebody is outside." She said finally.

"What?" Draco and Ron asked together.

Smiling at them, she continued, her eyes full of excitement, "there is somebody outside. Somebody powerful, it's somebody who can help us. If the death eaters let us get RIGHT to the door before they got us…the people outside would hear the commotion and try to come in…making it easy for the death eaters to capture them too."

Ron's eyes finally widened, "So if we go another way, then…the people outside can sneak in and help us."

Hermione smiled, "that's right!"

"Ok then," said Draco, "it looks like we're heading towards my father's lair…there is another door outside." He said to the two confused looks.

Opening the door to the library, the three looked carefully and saw that the coast was clear. Knowing that there was somebody outside to help, but to leave them was the hardest for all three of them. Silently they walked down the stairs until they reached the basement, damp from the humidity. They could hear wizards talking down the hall and Ron looked at Hermione.

"Take my hand," he told her.

Gulping, she agreed and held on to his tight grip. Pulling on her sleeve was Draco, and signaling with his head to follow him.

They walked towards the noise as far as a black door on the left. Nodding, Draco quietly opened the door and walked into the room, where there was another hallway. It was dark and cold, Hermione shivered and Ron held her around the shoulders.

"Ok," Draco whispered ever so softly, "after this next door there will be a little room with a vault door on the other side, that's what we want. Hermione, you have to figure out the code so it can open."

Ron squeezed her hand, giving her reassurance and Hermione nodded in agreement. After opening the other door, they all sighed with relief as they saw the vault. They were only a little bit from their freedom. Hermione breathed deep and walked to the metal vault door. She reached for it before she heard a door slam behind her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: We're so close to 100 you guys! lol


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Phillyactress:** Well, I just mean any snape story in general lol, I guess I was going to think on it more, but more concerned on whether or not people would read one. But was DEF. one where he goes hang gliding LOL.

**smylz:** Lol, it's one of my favorite things to do….as you'll soon see…Thank you for reviewing! Can I ask what your name means?

**RainDateChick:** Aww, I'm awfully sad that your review didn't go through :-( I hope I get one for this chapter from you then! (wish wish )

**Smurphy:** Hehehe, I put that in there just for you, oh and watch for the name…I hope I got it right. They should have stayed put yes, but then…where would the story go! Lol, Hermione is very bright, and she just has this way of knowing things that make you want to scream lol.

**ravioli and chocolate:** Well here it is! Hope to hear from you again!

_Disclaimer: _I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything that you recognize in here is NOT mine. Herbert is Philly's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione spun around and gasped, as did Ron and Draco. Right behind them was a single death eater. The woman, as Hermione could tell from her voice, toward in the doorway and gave a presence of threat.

"If it isn't the little mudblood and her boyfriends," the death eater sneered, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Hermione looked at her friends and frowned. How were they going to fight this? Sure, there was only one of the enemies and three of them, but there was only a single wand between the three of them, and the death eater was more powerful than that.

"Answer me mudblood!" The death eater raised her wand and started to murmur a spell when Ron raised his wand quickly and yelled "Incarcerous!" They all watched as a thick rope swirled out of Ron's wand and wrapped it securely around the death eater, binding her down.

Draco looked at Ron wide-eyed and whistled lowly, "Weasley, I didn't know you had it in you."

Blushing Ron shoved the wand back in his pocket and muttered, "Well…I…"

"Enough" said Hermione, "We need to get out of her quickly!" She ran to Ron and grabbed his hand, who grabbed onto Draco's sleeve. They ran across the room over the death eater and opened the door; they were almost free when the death eater broke one arm free from the ropes.

Yelping, Hermione ran through the door, she was about to shut it when the enemy grabbed Draco's leg. Holding on tight, she grinned yellow-teeth as her hood came off, revealing a woman's face in her twenties. "Now you'll get it." She snarled.

"Draco, no, stop!" Hermione reached out to go back in for him when Ron pulled her back. "Ron, why are you stopping me!" she cried, trying to shove him off her.

"That's why!" he yelled back and pointed towards the door. If Hermione had going after Draco, the door would have crushed her, which slammed quickly with a spell by the death eater.

"Ron…oh my god, Ron, we have to go after him!" Hermione ran to the door and tried to open it, but a spell kept her out. "Ron how is the door locked, there was no spell said!" She banged her fists on the door and rattled the doorknob, hoping for a way inside.

"Wand less magic Hermione, it had to been wand less magic."

Ron looked at Hermione and gripped her shoulders, "Hermione stop it right now!" She shrugged him off for the second time that night and glared at him. "What do you mean stop it? Draco is in there Ron, and we have to save him! You do not care about him, do you? You're just jealous Ronald, get over it, and help me!"

She started rattling the doorknob again when Ron gently gripped her wrist. "You didn't mean that." He said simply.

Hermione sighed as tears started to run down her cheek, "Of course I didn't mean it. I love you and you know it, but you are not helping me Ron. I may love you, but I still care about my friends!"

"Hermione," Ron said, "I care about Draco, really, I do, but we can't help him right now. There is a powerful witch in there Hermione, powerful enough to do wand less magic. We have one wand, and that's not even ours. We can't just go barging in there, when we aren't sure of what she could do to us. We'll get him out," he said at Hermione's tears, "but we need to find something to help us."

Hermione sniffed and wiped her face, she turned around and covered her ears when she heard Draco's cry of pain. She knew he could not hold out much longer, especially with the wound he got earlier

Draco yelled again, agony clear in his voice. Hermione knew they didn't have much time, so as much as she hated it; she put on her brave face. "Ron," she said, "let's go, now."

Ron smiled sweetly and grabbed her hand as they ran down the hallway. Hermione started to continue, but Ron held her back. "What is it?" she whispered to him.

"I don't think this is a good idea Hermione. There are too many of them, and if we leave, they'll know where we are."

"But that woman knew where we were Ron, what makes you think they won't come find us neither?" Ron looked at Hermione and brushed a strand of hair from her brow. "I'm not sure love, but we have to go back to Draco now."

They ran back, discouraged from the wasted time they spent. Hermione knew Ron was right however, they were better off here, with one death eater than fifty were. Ron paced back and forth, his brow wrinkled with thought. "What are we going to do Hermione?" Hermione looked at Ron and panicked, she had no clue what to do. "I'm not sure Ron, I…" she stopped, "What are you doing?"

Ron had gotten on his hands and knees and was starting to dig in the dirt at something. Sweat dripped down his forehead from the actions he was doing, clearly working hard, and fast. He didn't answer her and instead threw something at her feet that looked like a brown snake.

"Ron, what is this? What are you doing!" Hermione picked up the object and looked at it. It was a stick, just a plain stick. She looked at Ron again and saw that he had one of his own in his hand. "Hermione," he said, "We're going to use these as wands."

'He must be going crazy.' She thought.

"Ron, are you nuts?" she asked, "These are sticks, not wands. They can't do spells, or anything." Ron just grinned at her, "I know that Hermione, _darling_," he drawled out the last word, being sarcastic, "But, we can disguise these as wands. The death eater only needs to see the pointed end, and she'll think she's outnumbered."

Hermione began to see what Ron was talking about, clearly, living with the twins all his life had paid off. "Ron, that's….BRILLIANT!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down towards him, like Neville's toad in the Slytherin dormitory.

Ron puffed out his chest and looked proud, gladly receiving the hug and kiss Hermione gave him. He was about to kiss her back when she pulled away quickly, a worried look upon her face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Why do you have a stick? You HAVE a wand." She pointed to the two objects in his hand, one fake and the other real. Ron put the stick away in his pocket. "I know," he said, "the fake is for Draco. I'll throw it to him at the right chance."

Hermione sighed and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "All right, let's get going." She said.

"Alohamora!" Ron had opened the door with a spell; clearly, the death eater thought they were going to leave and had taken the spell off so she could leave.

Hermione pushed the door open and ran inside, the death eater looked up startled. Draco was lying on the ground, grimacing in pain, sweat rolling down his blood stained cheeks. She ran over to him as Ron ran inside the door and locked it with another spell, trapping everybody in the room.

"What the…"the death eater exclaimed, "How dare you interrupt my torture!"

"Wow," Hermione said, eyes wide, "I have to say that was the lamest line I think I've ever heard." Growling, the death eater lunged towards Hermione, but she quickly dodged the flying villain. Getting up, the woman looked at Hermione and Ron, who were now standing side by side next to Draco, who was slowly getting up in pain.

"Don't even THINK about touching him again," Ron growled, pointing his wand at her, "We've outnumbered you, so don't try it." He carefully gave Draco the stick.

The death eater looked carefully around the three, seeing wands in each of their hands, and a stern face upon all. Hermione thought she was going to run away, or back down but instead the death eater grinned.

"Hermione," Draco said, "That's Megan, the one who hurt me before. She's father's personal death eater, if you know what I mean. She's tough," he said softly, "So watch out for her."

"So," Hermione said coolly, "You're the one called Megan eh? Come on now, you couldn't do better than a loathly Malfoy. Tsk, tsk, I thought a 'follower of Voldemort' would have better taste. Oh wait…" she sneered at Megan.

Megan just looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "Oh little mudblood, you talk well enough when there's just one of me. But I wonder how a little bitch like you can handle more." Megan stood up straight and gave a high screech. Draco, Ron, and Hermione covered their ears to the noise, afraid of what it might do to them.

As she stopped, Megan just sneered at the three and leaned against the back wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

Hermione looked over at Ron with a puzzled look on her face. She was about to say something when she felt the floor shake beneath them. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought.

"What the bloody hell…" Ron said looking at his feet. Before he could comprehend, what was going on, the door burst open and three more death eaters waltzed in. Draco opened his mouth and yelled madly, "What are you doing? What WAS that, a bloody dragon call?"

One of the death eaters looked over at him and pulled down his hood, it was Lucius. He sauntered over to Draco and moved some of his son's hair with his wand. "Well, well boy. I just knew you'd want to see Daddy again."

"You bastard!" Ron yelled.

Lucius looked at Ron and frowned, turning back to his son. "I would have thought that you would have learned your lesson from hanging around that mudblood. However, I can clearly see now that you just traveled from a mudblood to worthless blood. How pathetic, a Weasley."

"You're a poor excuse for a father, and mark my words…I'll make you pay. YOU are the one with the worthless blood." Draco sneered and hissed the words towards his father. Lucius glared and slapped Draco to the ground. "You won't live to apologize to me boy."

The death eater lined up to face the three helpless wizards, who had one wand between them. It was one wand against four, Hermione realized, there was no possible way they could live through this.

The death eater in the middle, with sandy brown hair raised his wand at Hermione; he grinned evilly and started to say something when all of a sudden…

"Expelliarmus!"

His wand went flying, and everybody looked at the door. Herbert staggered in, his limp leg clearly noticeable.

Before Hermione knew what was happening, there were flashes of light everywhere; spells were said all over the place. It was a scene of chaos and nobody knew what was going to happen. She lunged towards a death eater and gave a wicked punch to the face. The death eater held his nose and cried in pain, as he dropped his wand. Thinking quick, Hermione picked it up and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Hardening up like a board, the death eater snapped his arms to his sides and fell over.

Hermione ran to the other side of the room where Ron was fighting a death eater wand by wand, while Draco circled his father. She watched as Lucius sneered something and laughed; Draco raised his wand and calmly said a spell, making Lucius fly back into the wall, where he was helpless.

Herbert, Hermione saw was dodging spells left and right, evidently, the old Irish man had lost of flexibility, for which she was thankful for. Herbert ran towards a death eater and punched him in the nose before muttering a spell. He turned to Hermione and grinned, "Thanks for the idea missy."

Hermione laughed as Herbert went on his way to fight other death eaters, now there were only two to worry about, the one that Ron was handling and Megan. However, Megan was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, in less than a second, Hermione noticed a black cloak run out the door. Hermione looked for Ron, and screamed as she watched him fall, clinging his head.

She didn't have time to waste, she ran after Megan by herself. Before Megan could go much further, Hermione threw a rock at her.

Megan turned around and glared, "You're just like a pet squirrel I had once mudblood. Emery, and he was annoying as hell too!" She lunged for Hermione and pinned her to the ground. Straddling her, she raised herself up and pointed her wand at Hermione.

"Be prepared to die bitch."

She opened her mouth to say a spell when Hermione closed her eyes in fear. As she prayed she wouldn't die, she heard a strong thick Irish accent.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see a big green blaze above her. Megan's eyes widened and with her mouth still open, crumpled to the ground.

Hermione quickly got up and looked at Megan as Herbert ran over to her as best he could. He put one arm around her and she cried into his chest. Megan, the death eater who almost took Draco away from her, was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Mwuahahahaha, ah….i'm so sorry…but I REALLY wanted to stop there…hope it didn't confuse anyone.. Oh, don't you just LOVE Herbert? Me too!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Phillyactress:** I'm glad you're proud of Herbert, I would be too! Hermione was upset not because Megan had died, but because she witnessed it, and couldn't handle it. I think I'd be upset too! Ron is smart in this story because…well…I love Ron! Lol, I just had to give him a chance to show it. Of course llamas drive motorcycles, how do you think they get from point A to point B? Lol. Question, I've decided to do a sequel to this, can I use Herbert again?  
**RainDateChick:** Lol. Its ok, it happens to everyone! Herbert is a wonderful Irish character that Hagrid got to help out. He's absolutely wonderful, and it's all thanks to Philly, but you'll see more of him I promise!  
**Smurphy:** Ah yes Emery, I told you I would. Wand less magic is great, but I'm afraid you did catch me on one mistake I didn't think about. I had Draco say a spell with a piece of wood, I guess I was so caught up in the story I didn't realize that Ron gave him the fake, not his own. So thank you for pointing that out, I appreciate it! Yes there is a penalty, but Herbert saved Hermione, so I think they'll forgive him…and if not…well, we can always get another minister right? Lol.  
**nobertthegreat:** Lol, yeah I know it is, but I think that's what makes it so fun! Yeah, I wish he could be like that really in the stories too! Thank you for reviewing, and I hope to hear from you again!  
**ilovefireyredheads:** Oh, I'm so sorry you've been grounded! It completely sucks when that happens, but I'm glad that you read my story once you got out! Lol. Thank you so much for the compliment, I take all of them to heart! Hope to hear from you again, and behave until the end of the story! Lol.

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling and everything that you recognize in this story is NOT mine. Herbert is the creation of Philly.

A/N: Sorry guys, I couldn't go to the library this weekend to update and I didn't get back home until this morning, I was planning on updating on Saturday, but oh well. There's going to be another ball at the end of the story, so the….fourth reviewer gets to pick Hermione's dress color. Also, thank you for the reviews, they mean so much to me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione looked away from Herbert's chest, and looked at the lifeless form lying on the ground. Megan was dead, and she was glad. Still, she got teary-eyed and wept into Herbert's shirt again. His scarred hand patted her back in a friendly gesture, trying to get her to calm down.

"Shh, I know Hermione, I know." Herbert said softly as she continued to weep. She sniffled and choked back a little, "Oh Herbert," was all she could say.

They heard footsteps and Ron came running up to them, dragging a hurt Draco behind him. Ron grabbed Hermione from Herbert and hugged her tightly, not letting her go.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should have been there with you, I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead and pulled back a little so she could see his face. Smiling, he held her hand and turned to Herbert who was smirking in the background next to Draco, who looked like he might throw up.

Herbert straightened up and cleared his throat. Limping towards the wall, he leaned on it so he could massage his leg. "We need to get out of here," he said looking behind him. "Ron, Draco, I want you to go block that entrance to the hallway okay? Hermione and I will be working on the vault door."

Draco huffed and said, "Why can't we just go out through the hallway instead of wasting time with that stupid door? Isn't that easier than trying to unlock a vault?" He crossed his arms and pouted, obviously tired from the day they had.

Herbert scowled, "Of course not, stupid boy!" He limped towards Draco and put his face close to the whiney boy's. "You of all people should know that we can't risk there being more of them. We will go out this way, and it will give us a head's up before the rest know that we're gone. Now, stop acting like this and go with Ron to block the door. There's a good lad." Herbert watched as Draco sneered a little and finally grabbed Ron's shirt.

"Come on Weasley."

Hermione watched as Ron and Draco scampered off to block the door at the front of the long hallway, when they were out of sight, Herbert put a hand on her shoulder. Knowing what he meant, she followed him into the 'war room' where they needed to work on the door. She saw death-eaters lying on the floor, still spell-bound, save Lucius. His face was white and his eyes were rolled back in his head. He was leaning against a wall that had a blood stain all the way down to where he was.

"Draco pushed him," Herbert said knowing what Hermione was thinking, "After Lucius got up from the last blow to the wall from Draco, he said something about you. Mr. Malfoy's eyes went wide from shock, and then to anger. I've never seen a kid so mad before in my life Hermione, not even during the war in Ireland."

Hermione looked at Lucius and blinked away, not wanting to see it anymore. She had seen too many dead bodies in one day; she didn't want to see anymore. She walked to the vaulted door and began to unlock it, she put her ear up to the door to hear the clicks she wanted as she turned to lock around and around, from left and then to right.

For a few minutes, Hermione tried to unlock the door, and finally after a series of no luck, Hermione just broke down. She fell to the ground and cried into her hands, she couldn't stop and gladly accepted the hand that Herbert put on her shoulder.

"Hermione…" he began.

She interrupted him, "She was right on top of me Herbert, she was _right there._ I saw the green blaze and I saw her eyes go wide. I've never seen anybody die before, and she was right there." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "The worst part is that I didn't care after words. She had hurt Draco, and all I cared about was seeing her hurt. Although," she hiccupped, "I didn't expect her to fall dead while she was on top of me." That last sentence got her going, and she began to weep once more.

Herbert knelt down the best he could with his leg and moved her face with his hand so that she could look at him. He was handsome in his older years, and she could tell his eyes had seen more than she could ever imagine. "Hermione," he said, "I know it's hard to see someone die for the first time, but I won't ever take back what I did back there. She was going to kill you, and you know it. If I hadn't had spelled her, she would have." He wiped a tear from her cheek with his rugged thumb, "You are a brave person Ms. Granger, and you should recognize that."

Getting up, he gave her a pat on the back and turned the lock to the left, which clicked loudly, "Just needed one more turn," he said before limping off to the other side to wait for Ron and Draco.

Hermione thought about what he said, she knew she almost died, and she knew that if Herbert hadn't stopped her, she would have, but that still didn't help stop what Hermione was feeling on the inside. 'I'm not brave,' she thought to herself, 'If I were brave, I would have fought back instead of closing my eyes in the face of danger.'

Voices disrupted her thoughts and she wiped her eyes one last time before looking towards the door. Ron and Draco came into the room and slumped against the wall.

"What took you guys so long?" Hermione said as she looked at the two boys who were covered from head to foot in dirt. Draco glared at Ron and said, "We couldn't decide how to block the door. _I _thought it would be a good idea to spell it, while Weasley thought it would be a good idea to push dirt up against it, to keep them out. We argued for a bit and decided to do both." He scowled at Ron again, "_Then_ Weasley decided to throw dirt at me, so I threw dirt at him."

"Who won?" Herbert asked with a coy grin on his face. Hermione just laughed and knelt beside Ron and wiped his nose off with her shirt. "Draco did…" Ron muttered. "That's right," Draco said smugly, "I won, and I will always win, it's in the Malfoy blood, get over it."

He looked over towards Herbert to say something, but when he saw his father lying there against the wall, he got up. Walking over to the dead man, he frowned and then sneered, "Except in this Malfoy's blood." He said softly and angry, looking at his father, Draco kicked his foot and knelt down towards his dad. "Looks like you were the one to die before you apologized. It's ok though, I forgive you." He said sarcastically before kicking the foot one more time.

Herbert cleared his throat and walked towards the vault to open it, "Come on folks, let's get going, I'm sure your teachers are wondering where you are." Opening the door, Hermione led the way, followed by Ron and Draco. They climbed up the wooden steps until Hermione hit her head on something, "Ow!" she cried, before feeling that she hit her head on a door.

Running her hands across the wood she felt for the handle, once found, she pulled on it and opened the door slightly. A bright light blinded the four for a second before they realized it was sunlight, "We're outside…" Hermione whispered.

"Let's go and get out of here," Ron urged her through the door and held her hand as she climbed out of the basement. She could see trees and grass and everything looked beautiful. She looked up to see what bird was chirping when her eyes went wide and she pushed Ron back into the basement, shutting the door quickly. "Ouch, Hermione, why'd you do that?"

Shushing him, she pushed her way back into the 'war room' and the rest followed her. "Death eaters are outside Herbert, what are we going to do?" Ron and Draco looked at each other and closed their eyes. "We blocked the other exit with dirt, we're trapped."

Herbert locked the vault again, and sighed, "Looks like Mr. Weasley, you've got some digging to do."

He walked into the hallway and was silent as they searched for the end of the tunnel. Draco walked by himself behind Herbert, but Ron and Hermione kept some distance behind him.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Ron asked softly, as he held her hand. "It'll be ok soon, I promise." Hermione squeezed her boyfriends hand and put her head on his shoulder, "It just seems that we're never going to leave this place Ron, and I'm afraid someone else will die. What if it's you?" she said the last part ever so softly, and Ron kissed the top of her head. "It won't be" he said, "I wouldn't do that to you."

Smiling, they reached Draco and Herbert who had already begun to dig. Ron detached himself from Hermione and started to help. Within minutes the door was clear and Ron was dirty again.

"Herbert, what if they're out there waiting for us?" Ron asked him, "What if they know we're here and are just waiting for the door to open?"

Herbert looked at Ron and said, "We're trapped either way, at least we have a slight chance to get through this door. Just hold your head up lad; it'll all be fine in the end."

Nodding, Ron reached for the handle, "Here goes nothing."

As he opened the door, Draco reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed it in comfort. Ron didn't see him, but Hermione decided that she didn't want him to at this exact moment, but she didn't know why.

The door opened and another light, less bright of course, surged through their eyes, when they could see again, Hermione screamed before a hand reached for her and covered her mouth.

"Hermione, jeeze, do you want us to be heard?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who was holding her mouth and laughed, "Oh Harry, you're alive!" She let go of Draco's hand and hugged her friend.

Dumbledore came into view as they walked out of the doorway, "We've been waiting for you Miss Granger. Any longer and we would have fallen asleep." His eye gave a familiar twinkle and he looked at Herbert, "Well done Herbert."

Ron looked at the two with a confused look on his face, "How the bloody hell did you get here? How did you know where we were?"

Dumbledore smiled and answered him, "Calm your self Mr. Weasley, for I will explain. Mr. Potter contacted me after he escaped from this very mansion, he told me what had happened and I came straight away. We knew it was this door Mr. Weasley because we overheard the death eaters talking about it. For people working for the Dark Lord, they aren't so bright sometimes."

Hermione smiled and turned to Draco; "See Draco, I told you there were people waiting outside to help us…" she stopped and turned to Dumbledore. "Professor," she started, "if you don't' mind me asking, how did you get inside the mansion without being noticed."

Dumbledore smiled again and said coyly, "Plan of attack Ms Granger was to send a spell in one direction. We caused noise on the other side of the mansion, and naturally all of them went running towards it, like the followers they are. Mr. Potter and I just simply walked in unnoticed and searched carefully for you."

Ron punched Draco's arm playfully and said, "See, I told you we could have walked out unnoticed."

"Shove off Weasley."

Dumbledore looked at the two boys covered in dirt, "I see that a house unity project wouldn't be so asinine at all now."

Blushing, both boys looked away and mumbled something nobody could understand. Herbert cleared his throat and said "Well, Professor, if you don't mind me saying, I think we should head back home."

"An excellent idea Herbert, you can come back to my office with me and we'll have lemon drops." Dumbledore put his hands behind his back and walked off, the rest following him, unprepared for what was going to happen.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N: Hello! I hope this chapter was to your guys liking! I had to stop here because I just can't write when the library is closing! Lol, but I so wanted to add on to this, it's a horrible place to stop I know, but at least it's at a happy ending right? Remember: the fourth reviewer gets to pick Hermione's dress color….make it good! Lol.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Phillyactress:** Sure lol, the first one can pick jewelry, the ball won't be till the very last chapter though, so remind me again quick lol. You know what, Herbert does! One of my friends read "him" and said something like that too lol. I'm planning on give more details about the sequel next chapter, so watch for it! Lol O yeah, I hope I did better on the spell check, I ran it…but sometimes it doesn't work. So I've re-read it…but tell me if anything is weird…that's always so embarrassing…  
**ilovefieryredheads:** Ah yes, the power of Ron. sigh. Let's hear it for favorite characters! Woot! Okay..i'm done now, lol thanks for reviewing!  
**RainDateChick:** Lol, that's fine, I completely understand, I have those a lot to tell you the truth…like when I told my roomies I'd wash the dishes, and then….yeah, they'll find me outside playing soccer. Lol, I know, I love the whole Ron/Draco friendship thing going on there. I don't think I could ever tire from it!  
**ME:** Well, thank you for your review and suggestion….your lucky number four lol. But you wait, I'll show you I can make that happen! Lol  
**SMurphy:** Sigh, you're not fourth but, as a prize for being on my good list at school…you get to hear what happens for the sequel! Lol, well, they never really knew Harry was there like I've said…death eater aren't the brightest bulbs in the box. Oh yeah, Draco runs the house now, so guess who I'm going to befriend lol. Dumbledore can do what he wants ! lol, he deserves to be quirky…even though he gets on my nerves lol.  
**Nora01:** Why thank you! I was hoping that I would do a good job of that. I was trying my very hardest to put myself in her spot to see the emotions, and that what I'd figure that I'd do! Thanks for reviewing!  
**fairlight-rose:** HELLO! Wow, I didn't think you'd EVER read my story lol, but there's always hope right? Lol, I hope you review again, what's better than making fun of me in reviews! Lol well…besides the war….but let me tell you, I WILL win that one lol

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything that you recognize in the story is NOT mine. Herbert is Philly's bless her soul lol.

A/N: The end of the story is coming soon! I was thinking the chapter after this one, but I cut this chapter into two so it wouldn't be as long. So the ball will be the last chapter, and thanks for all your suggestions! I loved every single one of them, so I can't wait! Also, info for the next story (sequel) is coming up next chapter, so watch for that so you know what to look for! If any of you want to give me your e-mail addy's I can write you when it'll come out for sure!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, Ron and the rest walked swiftly behind Dumbledore. Hermione just knew that they were almost free from the mansion, ready to go home and relax. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed sitting around watching Harry and Ron play wizards' chess. Letting Ron walk ahead beside Draco, who was obviously not enjoying being beside Ron, Hermione fell back beside Harry.

"Hey Hermione" Harry whispered. He looked up at his friend and glanced away uncertain.

"Hey Harry" Hermione replied. "Harry…listen, I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with Ginny awhile back. I hadn't realized that I looked different. I feel horrible." She hung her head and took a big sigh. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Harry smiling at her.

"No Hermione, it's alright. Ginny and I talked through it later and…we're okay now. If I would have known it was you, it would have made a lot more sense though." He laughed and looked ahead. "It'll all work out Hermione, I promise. We're almost out of here, and then we can be home free."

Hermione knew that Harry was right, but she still had this eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen, she just didn't know what. Before she knew what was happening, she bumped into Ron and Draco, who had stopped up ahead. "What's going on?" she asked Ron.

Ron motioned for her to be quiet, with a finger on his lips and nodded his head towards the front of the line, where Dumbledore was stopped also. He was peering around the corner and listened very closely.

'Why are we stopping?' Hermione thought, 'Just another right turn and we would have been out of here.' She sighed and grabbed Ron's hand, for the sheer fact that she had nothing else to do.

Dumbledore turned to the group and nodded to Herbert, who headed off in the opposite direction. "I know what you all are thinking, but we can't go on right now because of the double doors to the right. I hear voices, and I've sent Herbert out to investigate whether or not the death eaters are outside."

"Is Herbert going to be okay?" Draco asked. "I mean…it's not to dangerous right?" Blushing, Draco looked away as Dumbledore smiled at him. "Mr.Malfoy, I can assure you that although Herbert is by himself around possible death eater, he will be fine. He knows when to back off and come back."

"Now," he said, "I'm going to guard off this door before we head out, just in case they are in fact in there." And with that, Dumbledore strode off, wand at the ready to guard the door.

Ron turned towards Draco and smirked, "_Is Herbert going to be okay?_ Why Draco," he said coyly, "I think you may have found a new friend."  
"Sod off Weasley. Am I allowed to worry about someone, or is that the new 'Code we cannot follow'?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hands up between the two of them. "Boys stop fighting. Enough already, you know you like each other, so start working at it. Ron, Draco is _NOT_ as bad as your making him out to be, he's actually a really considerate person if you can recall."

Harry cleared his throat behind them and at once they all turned towards him. "Um…I think we should be on the lookout for anything suspicious. After all…Dumbledore and Herbert can't do everything by themselves you know."

They knew Harry was right and spent the remainder of the time in silence, waiting and listening for Herbert to come back, and Dumbledore. Finally, they heard footsteps from the back hallway they were once walking, and out of the darkness stepped Herbert, his walk still obvious from that far away.

"Herbert!" Hermione jumped up and walked over to meet him with the rest of the group. She looked him in the eye and asked, "How is everything, I mean, is it safe to go outside?" Herbert looked at Hermione and just smiled, "Yes it's safe. We can just go past the double doors once Dumbledore guards them, which I assume he's doing now?"

"Yeah, but Herbert," Harry wondered, "Why can't we just use the door you just came out of, since its safe?" Hermione was glad Harry asked that question, for she was thinking the same thing. 'Why would we risk walking by them in the house, when we can carefully go around unnoticed?'

Herbert seemed to ponder that question, although you could tell he already knew the answer. "Well Mr. Potter, I don't know how well you know this house but once you are outside there is only one way to go, isn't that right Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah it is. If you turn right there is a huge brick wall touching the house, Mum thought it would look _pretty _with flowers on top. If you turn left, you can go around the house, without running into a wall, to get to the front and down the sidewalk past the trees to the road."

Ron looked confused and tilted his head, "Herbert, I'm still with Harry on this one. I don't see the problem yet." Draco huffed from behind Ron and glared at him, "Weasley, come on. Just think for one second of your life, what happens when you run into a wall!"

Herbert put up his hand, and shook some of his mangy hair out of his eyes, "Mr Malfoy, refrain yourself please." Turning to Ron and Harry, he explained without raising his voice.

"Since we would _run into the wall, _as Mr.Malfoy put it, we have to go the other way. The problem lies in the fact that there are windows in the room the death eaters are in. They would surely see us. Unless we want to throw a distraction and risk the factor of them catching us, our best bet is to wait for Dumbledore's signal, and walk out the front."

Before Draco could say anything to Ron, Dumbledore took his cue and walked around the corner.

"That takes care of that then." Dumbledore had that eerie look to him, like he knew something but wasn't about to say it. "Well, come on Mr.Weasley, Mr.Malfoy; let's go." He took off slowly and waited for Ron and Draco to catch up. The rest followed silently after Dumbledore, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Just as soon as they were almost to the door they heard a deafening locking sound. _Click._

"No way," Hermione and Harry said together, "This can't be happening." Before anyone knew what was happening the room went pitch black.

Hermione felt Ron's hand wrap around hers and taking comfort in his warmth, squeezed back. "What's going on?" she heard Harry ask no one in particular.

"Don't talk, don't move." Dumbledore pushed the group into a circle and they all just stood there for a second before they heard the harsh breathing of someone, or something behind them.

"_Lumos_." Dumbledore breathed the spell and light came into the room, illuminating antique wood carvings on the Malfoy mansion. There, also in the light from Dumbledore's wand, were many pairs of yellow eyes.

"It's a basilisk!" cried Ron softly; he pulled Hermione away from the front of the circle to protect her. "Don't be daft Weasley," Hermione heard Draco say, "If they were basilisks, then we'd all be dead."

They looked on as the many pairs of yellow eyes seemed to turn towards the back, as if in a progression. There, floating it seemed slowly towards the front of the eyes, were one single pair of sickly red eyes.

"No…" breathed Hermione, and she knew at once who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Remember…wait for next chapter for more details and read the beginning A/N to know more…I'll answer any questions you have about it, so don't be afraid to ask!


	25. Chapter Twentyfive

**harrietpotter: **Aw thank you so much! Well, I can't make any promises for this story, but I might consider your request for another one!  
**Phillyactress:** Lol I'm so glad you liked that chapter. I was originally planning on having THIS chapter be part of last, but I decided it was way, waaay to long. Lol, so here you go! Ooh, that's a good idea; I think Herbert will turn up last chapter via awesome entrance! Mmm, cheery pie is MY favorite so I'm glad you think it's good! Lol, no I do not know how to fly an airplane, but one of my friends does! Do you?  
**SMurphy:** Ah come on, you know I love them! Lol, Yes it was a very evil twist to pull in there wasn't it, but it makes you stop and go… "Oh dear…" Lol. And yes, I WILL make those colors work lol; I already have a plan for it and can't wait till the end! See you in school!  
**Nora01:** Ahhh, the secret lays within (scary sort of spooky voice)  
**ilovefireyredheads:** Muahahaha! Yes they will, I'll promise you that since you seem so anxious for it…which is awesome!  
**Stella9876:** Very well done! I think it's obvious who the red eyes belong to, but as you can tell…when do I ever say the obvious straight away lol. It's more fun for me! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the remaining chapter and come back for my others!

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything that you recognize in here is NOT mine. Herbert is from the imagination of Philly's, plus my added mannerisms for character! Oaeurs are mine and Ron's spell.

A/N: Hey guys! Do you know what's sad? Next chapter is the last chapter (cries and wipes eyes with many tissues) Here's the deal though, there WILL be a sequel, I promise! I'll start it right after the next book comes out. The first chapter will be a week after, so that you guys can read the NEW BOOK! It will be R/Hr again, and will be in the Romance/Angst section. Also…probably will be rated T, so just look for my pen name in a couple weeks! The last chapter will have the title of the new story so look for it! It's been a pleasure writing this for you guys, the reviews were awesome and I'm so very sad for having to leave it, but hopefully I'll see most of your guy's names again on the next story!  
And now….on with the show!  
doublelily

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was indeed dark, save for the many pairs of yellow eyes surrounding the group. Hermione held her breath for a brief moment before getting the courage to look around. There was only one place where the eyes weren't around them, and that was the door. She felt Ron and Draco each take one of her hands to assure her safety and she could hear Harry stir around behind her. "Don't worry Hermione" he whispered to her.

"Well, well" a strange thin voice came from the darkness. Hermione had a sense of whose eyes the voice belonged to but she was far too scared to see if it were true.

Again the voice spoke, "We wouldn't be trying to escape now would we?" Its thin nature had a hint of sing-song and sarcasm to it.

"Who are you? Ouch!" Stepping on Ron's foot, Hermione cut off anything else that Ron would have said to the strange voice. Ron would have said something he shouldn't have and Hermione wasn't about to put everybody in worse jeopardy than they already were.

"I know who it is Ron." Harry pushed himself from behind Hermione and through the group to the front of the circle. Herbert watched his every move while Dumbledore watched straight ahead to the many pairs of eyes.

Hermione could see the pair of red eyes squint in anger and heard a chuckle. "Ah, Mr. Potter, we meet again. Tell me, which do you prefer, fight and lose or give up…and lose?"

Harry clenched his fists together and sneered at the red eyes, not saying a word. Red eyes cackled again, "So I see you're going to give up? Well, say goodbye to your little pathetic friends Potter."

Harry glared at the red eyes, "You won't do anything to them, you understand? I won't let you…_Voldemort_" Harry heard Ron shudder and Hermione whisper shrilly, "Oh get over it Ron!"

Hermione looked at Ron, who had gone white in the face again in the name of Voldemort. "Ron, we need to be brave you know that. We have to support Harry!" she whispered. Ron just looked at her in the eyes and squeezed her hand, "It's not that I'm scared of him Hermione. I'm just scared of what he might do to you…Arrgh!"

Hermione watched in horror as Ron was lifted into the air and was held there for a minute, a pure look of terror on his face.

"Put him down!" She screamed at Voldemort and took a step forward, Draco grabbing onto her arm. "No!" he whispered harshly at her.

Voldemort cackled evilly and his voice boomed over Ron's screams of being lifted higher. "What…do you think a little mudblood like yourself is going to take me? I'm the greatest wizard that has ever lived you filth! But, I suppose if you insist, then in all fairness you can fight against my _team_ also." Hermione looked on confused, but still with anger on her face. She wouldn't back down against him, no matter how hard Draco was tugging on her sleeve.

Voldemort's red eyes opened in amusement, like a child at Christmas, "Here…let me show you…"

"Lumos." He said softly but effectively. A small circle of light illuminated him and Hermione held back a scream of terror and disgust. Voldemort's demented white form and snake like eyes were scary enough in themselves, but what frightened Hermione the most was his person. It looked as though underneath the long black robe he was wearing there was a puddle of nothingness, like he had no backbone at all. He was nothing like the last time they all saw him.

Voldemort glided across the floor circling the front of his group, and at all times keeping his front to Hermione. "I give you my Oaeurs, death demons of the underground." He murmured some sort of strange chant in a language completely new. The lights at the back of the hallway lit up and gave the Oaeurs a strange unhealthy look. Draco let go of Hermione's sleeve and she could hear him behind her, "Holy bloody hell…"

"They keep the count up for the underground," Voldemort said in his thin voice, pacing in front of the hundreds of Oaeurs, "They are near impossible to kill, and even harder to catch to do so. Let me demonstrate their power. Yeatseney, come here." He bellowed. A lone death eater came walking towards Voldemort, his head hung in awareness of what was about to happen.

"I am at your service master" Yeatseney stood straight next to Voldemort, hands at his sides, thumbs at the seams of his robe. He looked very much like a choir member ready to walk onstage; however, Hermione highly doubted that they were going to hear the 'Halleluiah Chorus.'

She could see the swarm of Oaeurs moving anxiously in the background, looking blood thirsty and ready to pounce. Hermione noticed their manner as the rest witnessed what was about to take place.

'They almost glide along,' Hermione noted, 'it's like they're in water.' She watched some of the Oaeurs as they looked hungrily at Yeatseney. They did have feet, but only the toes touched the floor.

They were quite ugly creatures. A pale blue color with what looked like splashes of blood on their skin, they were almost transparent. Their long nails were a sickly yellow color and they were covered with just a cape around their necks. You couldn't tell the sex of the creatures and Hermione was very sure that they didn't have a certain sex. The weirdest part of these creatures however was their hair. It was long and green but the ends of the strands were tiny pebbles of the same color. Most had bones in their hair or pierced through they're skin in various parts. They held no wands.

"Get him." Voldemort hissed through his teeth at the Oaeurs. One of the creatures floated towards Yeatseney and placed both hands upon his chest. Yeatseney screamed in agony and clutched his chest just before his eyes popped and he dropped dead. Once he hit the ground his body shriveled up and all that was left was his bones. The single Oaeur picked up one of Yeatseney's arm bones and tied it up in his hair, and grinned then a toothless grin.

Hermione almost threw up and was forever thankful that Draco turned her away. She looked up at him and he shook his head, both thinking the same thing. 'We're in trouble.'

Voldemort still had Ron in the air, whose mouth was just as wide as Harry's, was no longer yelling. Voldemort threw his arm towards the wall and Ron followed the motion, hitting the stone side with a thud. He fell down and moaned in pain before staggering to his feet.

"No!" Yelled Harry, who looked a tad weary of the Oaeurs, "This has nothing to do with them, leave them alone. This fight is between you and me. And you were wrong earlier, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time, and I would like to see you ever beat him. This is between _you and me_, half-blood versus half-blood."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in a glare and he swiftly went towards Harry, "That's where you're wrong. This has everything to do with your little friends. If they're dead, then you are _far_ easier to kill. I can't have you being all heroic for them now can I? It brings up your self-confidence, and where's the fun in killing you if I can't torture you first? Voldemort cackled and then suddenly stopped and said in a scary raspy voice most unlike him, "Get them."

The Oaeurs came towards the group and Dumbledore jumped towards Voldemort, circling towards a corner they dueled furiously. As he did this, Herbert yelled towards the group in his Irish accent, "Don't let both of their hands touch you, whatever you do don't let that happen!"

Ron had gotten up and ran over towards Hermione, blocking her off from the death demons, wand out and ready. "Take out your wands whoever has one!" Herbert yelled from the front of the group again and threw his wand to Hermione.

Slowly the Oaeurs came at them, the group backing into the wall where the door was. Harry tried to open it, "It's locked!" he yelled, "Alohamora! Nothing's happening!"

"Then help us Potter!" Draco yelled his fake wand out in front of him. "Damn it, why did I lose my wand!"

One of the demons reached towards Herbert, who blasted it with a spell. The Oaeur flew back and landed on the ground. It was still for just barely a second before springing back to life almost immediately. Hermione's eyes went wide, 'you can't even stop them fast enough to get away.'

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw an Oaeur reaching the other hand towards her arm. She felt a quick surge of pain before Ron kicked the Oaeur in the stomach, making it kneel over enough so that Ron pulled her out of the way.

"'At a boy Weasley!" Herbert yelled over the sudden commotion in the room. The Oaeurs were giving off a sort of humming sound as they moved; telling their victims what was coming.

Herbert jumped as much as he could over to his left to fend off more Oaeurs. He punched one in the face, "Can't take the pain can you, eh?" he yelled as the Oaeur grabbed his nose, "In Ireland we were taught how to take pain!" He hit one with his walking cane. "And we never," Herbert took one's arm back, "ever," broke the Oaeur's back over his knee, "wimp out! That'll teach you never to mess with the Irish!"

Herbert continued to break bones left and right of the Oaeurs and tossed Hermione his wand to fight. Hermione saw an Oaeur backing Harry up against a wall, Harry punching the demon, but to no avail. At the same time, Ron and Hermione raced over to him and pointed their wands. Without knowing what the other was doing Hermione yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" and right after Ron yelled, "Saliscc Turnaro!" The Oaeur went stiff as a board right before his body twisted right in the middle and snapped in half. The demon went bright blue before it disappeared with a wisp of smoke it its place.

"That's it!" They both yelled at the same time right as Draco ran over. "Use your wand Potter!" He turned around just in time to punch one in the nose. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled, "Saliscc Turnaro!" quoted Hermione. All that was left was a wisp of smoke.

The four ran together to get out of the way of some stray Oaeur, "I can't believe that's it!" yelled Hermione, "All we have to do is make them stiff long enough to break their bodies! That's the only way we can kill them!"

As Herbert fought proudly against the demons alongside Draco who then joined him, the rest were busy at work.

"Petrificus Totalus! Saliscc Turnaro!" "Petrificus Totalus! Saliscc Turnaro!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" "SALISCC TURNANO!"

On and on they fought until finally they spelled off the last Oaeur, the air filled with bluish gray wisps of smoke, enough to yield their vision for just seconds at a time. Herbert caught up with the four, blood smeared down his cheek but his eyes filled with and Irish twinkle. Coughing Hermione waved away some of the smoke and when it cleared away they saw Voldemort and Dumbledore still fighting.

"Come now Tom, you know very well what happened last time we fought," Dumbledore said calmly speaking for the first time since the arrival of the Oaeurs.

"You think you'll always beat me don't you Dumbledore!" Voldemort yelled, "You're too ignorant to believe that I could get better aren't you!" He circled Dumbledore and a flash of light went from his wand.

Dumbledore quickly put up a shield that the spell ricocheted off of, sending the light into the wall knocking over a statue. It fell slowly to the ground and shattered, its head rolling in between the two duelers.

"You leave me no choice Tom, when you put my students in danger," said Dumbledore and with that shot off a spell. The black blaze caught Voldemort off guard and caught him square in the chest sending him skidding down the hallway. He got up and glided back towards Dumbledore throwing spells from his wand left and right. Dumbledore, the great wizard, set up his shield again and send off one last spell. It caught Voldemort at the neck and sent him once again flying. He hit the closest wall and an eerie squelch echoed through the entrance way. Voldemort took off his robe and what they all saw made Hermione throw up in the corner, Draco patting her back.

Voldemort looked normal-as much as he could- from the head down to the stomach. What made Hermione throw up so was below his stomach where hips and legs would normally be, there was a tiny strand of flesh just hanging there. He literally had the shape of an upside down triangle. Ron turned Hermione around and pointed at where she should look at.

The squelchy noise that had echoed was in fact a stone statues spear going through Voldemort's chest. Yellow blood trickled from the hole in his chest and Voldemort just grinned.

"You may have won the battle Dumbledore, but you haven't won the war just yet. Just you wait, I'll get Potter and you, when you are least expecting it. For I am never…truly…gone." As soon as he said those last three words, he started to disappear, his face, now transparent, was the last to go. Just before the last of him was gone he yelled shrilly, "Get them!"

"Move…now" Dumbledore grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and led the rest to the door. "Alohamora!" he yelled and finally the door burst open, allowing the group to exit the mansion. It was still light outside and through the trees Hermione saw birds flying around. They were moving in a strange pattern, like something was running in between the trunks.

"Hermione look out!" Ron pulled her aside as the remaining death eaters from the mansion ran towards them from the midst of the trees. Herbert cracked his fingers and said, "Those damned death eaters, don't they ever give up?"

Harry said a spell towards the nearest death eater and said with a pant, "Not 'till Voldemort gives them someone to kill." He said with a slight grin, despite the situation, "And since he's MIA at the moment…"

"Harry," Hermione said after saying a spell with Herbert's wand, "this is _not_ the time to make jokes. We're seriously in trouble here ok?"

Back and forth they shot and dodged spells, Herbert taking the old fashioned way of punching and kicking. One of the death eaters kicked Herbert back on his bad leg, causing him to fall to the ground. As Hermione ran by, Herbert grabbed his wand back and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" The death eater that was about to say a spell fell to the ground with thud. The group fought and fought, each using their best wits to defeat the other.

Dumbledore finally rid of the last death eater with a wave of his wand. There was an eerie silence as the group listened to nature. It was safe for now; there were no more at the mansion.

Hermione was leaning against a tree trunk panting and slightly crying, sliding down she put her hands over her face and breathed in and out slowly.

'Is it done yet?'

She heard Ron slide down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him and cried silently, a quiet tear rolling down her dirt and blood stained face. He rubbed her back in support and hushed at her, "Shh, its okay Hermione. It's over for now."

"Mr. Weasley is right Ms Granger," Dumbledore walked over to them and offered a callused hand for Hermione to get up. "Let's head back towards Hogwarts now, I'm sure you've missed your beds and a good cooked meal."

They headed back towards Hogwarts in silence; Dumbledore had an unusual calm nature to his walk, after just having fought off Oaeurs and death eaters, not to mention Voldemort.

After a couple minutes of silence, Herbert spent the remaining time of the trip back singing old Irish folk songs in his low bass voice. The rumblings of his throat gave Hermione and the other three a sense of relaxation as their feet crushed small bits of dirt clumps on the path. Hermione looked at Ron and saw that he was deep in concentration, Harry the same. She noticed that Draco was in the back of the processional and slowed down to meet with him. He looked up at her with a saddened look to his face. Hermione just smiled and took his hand. Ron would understand, but for now, this was all that Draco needed, a simple hand to hold.

They all wondered the same thing, why couldn't they fly back? But understood that Herbert and Dumbledore knew how much they needed the walk to solve their thoughts. Hogwarts wasn't that far from the mansion and in due time they would be back to their warm beds and soft pillows, their dreams allowing them to get away for a slight moment from what had happened in the last couple of days.

Hermione heard Herbert's voice echo through her head as she and Draco moved onwards down the dirt road. Before she knew it, they were on top of a hill; the sun was barely set and was jutting out from behind Hogwarts, making it almost glow. They all stopped and looked for a small second as Herbert still hummed that Irish tune.

"Well children, it looks like we're here now doesn't it?" Dumbledore said with a grin on his face, "I expect that a nice bath should hit the spot."

Dumbledore walked briskly down the short road to the castle, Herbert following at his own pace. The remaining four took their time and Harry opened the entrance gate, its hinges creaking in the evening air. Ron looked at Draco and Hermione and gave a small grin, he understood.

"Well," he coughed and rocked on his heels, "Harry and I are heading off, I'm sure our beds are all toasty from the heating pads the house elves put in."

Hermione scowled at Ron, "That's not funny Ron. As treasurer of S.P.E.W you should know very well that…"

Laughing, Ron leaned and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "I'll see you later tonight."

Without another word, Harry and Ron left, laughing on their way up towards the castle, leaving Draco and Hermione there by themselves. Hermione looked at her friend and started walking with him towards the front doors.

"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked very softly, looking at Draco, whose head was slightly down and a scowl upon his face. He looked at her and said darkly, "I killed my father Hermione. I may not have liked him, but still…I killed him. That's going to be on my conscious forever, I just know it."

Thinking for a second, Hermione answered, "Herbert told me something after he killed Megan." She stopped and turned towards Draco, making him look at her. "Your father wanted to kill us, you know it, and you were so brave to stop him Draco."

Draco looked up and smirked at Hermione, "You know Granger," going back to the last name, "If you weren't going out with Weasley, you would _so _be my type." He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders, starting to walk into the castle. Hermione had a sense of despair in her chest; she didn't want to deal with a love-sick Draco.

He seemed to have sensed that in her and chuckled, "Don't worry Hermione. I'm happy that you and Weasley are going out…you fit each other, or however you girls say it. But if he ever hurts you, I'm hurting him got it?"

Laughing, Hermione walked towards her common room as Draco turned right to go to his, "Naturally Draco, would I expect anything less from you?"

"Well goodnight."

Hermione smiled, "'Night."

Walking into the common room she saw that it was empty and realized that it was bed time, even though it just seemed that 10 minutes ago it was evening. She changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. Hearing the soft snores of Parvati and Lavender she smiled as her head hit the pillow. She started to drift off and had one last thought before her dreams took over, which were going to be of flowers and kittens she figured.

'Back at last.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Is it just me, or does Herbert rock? Lol. (Sings: yay for reviews!)


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Phillyactress:** Lol, I know it was silly, but you have to ask! The new story will be called "Sometimes Things Happen," the continuation of this story, there will be a twist in the relationships for some of it, but you'll just have to read it to find out the rest, lol! I was thinking that it was angst, but I guess I forgot that other people have different views on that, so I'll try and make next story better that way! And believe me, a proper drivers license isn't all it's cracked up to be lol, I've had mine for about 5 years now and all it got me was more errands to run! Lol.  
**Ron'n'Hermione:** Why thank you! I always love seeing reviews from new people, and I'm glad you like this story! It's very sad that you found this right before I'm going to end it! Lol, but 'that's just the way things work'…ouch, sorry about that _horrible_ pun, I just had to say it! Lol, thank you for reviewing, and I hope to see your name again!  
**Yami Kiku and Hikari Kaiume: **Wow guys, that was a LOT of reviews from you lol! First off, I'm so very sad about the whole Megan issue lol, if it makes you feel better it's for my friend Megan, who wanted to be in the story and was very fine with dying lol, plus it's my sisters name…so no hard feelings! A sugar high at 5 in the morning? Very dangerous, but oh so fun. Oh dear, since it was so long since the last chapter I'm very terrified of your rabid neon- pink chinchillas of DOOM wearing neon- green speedos lol, but sounds kind of fun to watch maybe? And thanks for the compliment on Herbert! Hope to hear from you guys again, (p.s-I read one of your stories, very nice!)  
**SMurphy:** Ah yes, the power of Draco, you know, I always knew he had it in him lol. You see, he was supposed to have done things differently, but you know how it is when it's late in the morning and you're trying to get the chapter done for people! I was under pressure lol, and I suppose I made a mistake! But, as always, I thank you for pointing it out, so that I can change it next time! I hope you'll read the new one when I post…which I'm kind of scared and sad for!  
**ilovefiereyredheads:** Thanks from Herbert, you know, I'm sure he gets quite the Irish swell of pride when he hears those compliments, modest as he is, Lol. Yeah, you're not the only one who is glad the triangle thing worked out, as I had contemplated changing it around. Thankfully, I stuck with what I posted, and I'm quite happy about it! Hope to see you on the other one!  
**ashley:** Thank you so much for the compliment! It means a lot when people say that about my story, since I have such a low self-confidence for it! I was scared that when I first posted I was going to get many flames and such, but now I'm confident in_ this_ story at least lol, and my writing has improved I know for a fact. I'm so glad you think that they are in character, and I tried for most of them (Draco obviously is not, or else he would be getting praise from his father from killing well…everybody!) Thank you!

_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and everything that you recognize from this story is NOT mine.

A/N: Well people, here it is! The final chapter of the story, oh this is such a sad day for me. The post was going up on Wednesday, but when I re-read the story to find mistakes I realized I didn't like it. So I rewrote the whole thing, from start to finish. I hope you like it; I made it into a closing chapter, rather than a 'cliff-hanger' chapter that I was going to do. You know, one that would make you go "Oh man…I wonder what they'll do for that in the next book." Lol. Sorry about the long update, but that's why…and btw, it sucks to rewrite a full chapter lol.

A/N: **Important:** This is the new story's title, "Sometimes Things Happen" look for it in the Ron, Hermione section under Romance/Angst (or it might be Drama, I haven't decided yet) and it will be under the rating of T. There will be new twists in the relationships in this story, and I hope you will all enjoy it! I will give something away now though, there will be a scene (or maybe two…we'll see, for I'm deathly afraid of the topic) with giant spiders (shudders). The gang is on a mini-adventure to get rid of a secret object to help save a friend. But you'll have to read it to find out who! Hope to hear from you all again! P.s.- the _first posting will be on July 26th_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up with a start and quickly glanced around the room. She found nothing. It was then that she remembered why exactly she felt so comfortable last night. She was in her own bed, back again at Hogwarts. The events of the past couple of days and nights swirled around in her head and she found herself wondering how on earth she made it through.

Looking around she saw that she was alone in her room, and that her other roommates were no where to be seen. Getting out of bed, she put on some day clothes and her robe, telling herself 'there's no sense in wasting any time getting to classes.'

"Hermione!" Before she knew what was happening a blur of red hair jumped at her when she opened the door to the girls' side of the dormitory. She pushed the person back and a smile lit on her face when she found out who it was.

"Ginny, oh my gosh! I've missed you so much! How did you know I was here?" She hugged her friend and they walked down to the couch in the common room. Ginny, was indeed all smiles as she looked at Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Harry and Ron have been up for awhile, I've heard all about it," she said hiding a blush that crept on her face. Hermione noticed this, "So…," she said, "are you and Harry okay then?"

"Oh yes," said Ginny, "we've talked it all out and Hermione," she added, "Harry told me that you were feeling guilty about what happened in the common room awhile go when you were….changed was it? Please," she said putting a hand on Hermione's knee, "don't…I would hate for you to feel bad because of me."

Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed, "Ginny, really I don't feel so bad anymore because Harry and I talked about it. I mean," she said hurriedly because of the look on Ginny's face, "I DO feel bad…but I understand now."

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked around and saw Harry and Ron walk though the portrait hole. She got up and walked over to give Harry a hug and Ron a kiss on his cheek. "Hi guys, how are you feeling?"

Ron rolled his eyes and pointed towards Harry, "Wanted to play Quidditch he did. I can't believe I let him talk me into that, I'm going to be sore for a week."

"He means we're fine Hermione." Harry said laughing. "Well," he said clasping his hands together, "who wants to go get something to eat? It's nearly time for breakfast." He set off to go out towards the Great Hall hand in hand with Ginny, as Ron and Hermione walked just a tad ways back.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ron said timidly. 'Why is he so nervous?' Hermione thought as she looked at him. Ron was slightly pink tinted and he was dragging his shoes as he walked.

"Of course Ron," Hermione said, "fire away."

"Well here's the thing," he said slowly, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Hermione laughed and had to stop to hold onto the wall, "Ron are you crazy, we are going out!"

He frowned and looked at her, "No Hermione I'm serious." Hermione smiled slightly and held his hand, "Well, yes I suppose I do. And before you ask, I'm sure because I couldn't kiss somebody I didn't like Ron." And she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Ron just smiled sighed, "Hermione I was just wondering because, well, I asked you out about a week or so before you 'disappeared', as everyone says. And then when I find you again, you're completely different, not to mention the fact that we've just been fighting and running like mad since I found you again. You were hanging around Malfoy a whole lot and I just feel like I've been rubbish at being a boyfriend Hermione."

She looked at Ron and pulled him to a stop, "Ron," she said, "You weren't rubbish at all, I promise. Draco and I hung out because we had to, and yes you were running and fighting since because you were being a WONDERFUL boyfriend and protecting me. Now, let's go have breakfast before the food all disappears." She kissed his cheek and walked into the Great Hall where there were two seats by Harry.

Dumbledore was at the front of the hall grinning like he had a secret. When Hermione and Ron had sat down, he cleared his throat and began to talk.

"I would like to make an announcement," he said with an air to his voice, "Classes for the rest of the day will be canceled in consideration of certain _adventures_ that have taken place. Secondly," he said a little more loudly because of the sudden wave of excitement of no classes, "I would like to announce that there will be a final dance at the end of the week. I found some old songs in my office and I can never turn down an opportunity to show Professor McGonagall who excels in dancing. I am sad to say that she beats me at the Foxtrot however," he added, "I've been told I do an excellent Tango."

McGonagall, who was sitting beside him, cleared her throat. "Ah, yes," he said to the bewildered looks amongst the students, "sorry about that. Please, enjoy your meal!"

The three, plus Ginny, sat silently eating at the table when all of a sudden…. "It's all right Hermione, it'll be fun."

Ron, who had been talking to nobody in particular, and who had nobody in particular talking _to_ him, had started talking out loud. "Erm…" he said, "right, so…I thought Hermione was complaining about how silly dances were and how she would have nothing to wear…"

"Oh dear God," said Harry with his face in his hands, clearly exasperated, "he's internalized her." Hermione leaned over and smacked him on the arm and cried out in annoyance, "Oh come on now. I'm am _not_ complaining about the dance, and as a matter of face," she added with sheer pride in her face, "I happen to have a dress for the dance thank you very much."

"It's true," said Ginny with her mouth full, a true Weasley trait, "I've seen it. A lovely blue color don't you know. Sorry Hermione" she said to her friends' disappointed look.

The rest of the day went quite quickly, a bit annoying, but all in all quick. Hermione found that she indeed had caused a stir when she 'disappeared' and had people coming up to her all day long to talk about it, or gossip in Lavender's case. Soon, it was time for the dance. The Great Hall was decorated in brilliant lights and streamers, with the addition of a giant lemon drop, Dumbledore's tribute.

They were all sitting in the common room, lazing around until time to get ready for the night. Harry and Ginny sat together in the narrow couch while Ron leaned back in the big chair, as Hermione sat perfectly cross-legged on the floor. "_Please_ Hermione," Ron begged, "Show us the damn dress. If you don't…I'll…stop talking to you!" He grinned at her and watched her face turn from shock to understanding.

"All right, I'll show you the blasted dress!" She got up and went to her room where she looked underneath her bed towards a box. 'Oh I certainly hope Ron likes this one…'she thought.

"Oh wow, look at it!" cried Ginny when Hermione returned downstairs with the box, and drew out a lovely blue dress, as Ginny had already pointed out. It was long and nice, with white beads all over the bottom, and was undoubtedly the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever owned. They sat admiring the dress until Ginny realized it was time to get ready. Before any of them could move however, a toad came leaping into the common room from the boys' dormitory.

"Trevor, please wait up!" Neville bounded down the stairs with his wand out to seize his friend, and tripped on the bottom stair in an ill-fated attempt to get the frog.

"Oomph!" he cried as he hit the floor. A flash of light came from his wand and straight towards the group by the fire. They all covered they're eyes and looked up to see Hermione's box twitching in the chair where Ron was just moments before.

'Oh dear…' thought Hermione.

Oh dear was right, as Hermione picked up the box and took off the lid. Laying where was once a beautiful blue dress laid a puke-green dress with neon yellow polka-dots. Her eyes went wide as she took the dress out and held it up to herself.

"Hermione…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, I was just trying to get Trevor. He's a bit tricky sometimes you know…and he jumped out of the room before I knew what was happening. I would have let him be, you see, but I didn't want McGonagall to find him…she always said that if she found him again…." Neville stammered for a bit, going on about his Aunt and talking some nonsense about Professor Sprout and Herbology.

"Neville, Neville stop please," said Hermione, "it's really quite all right…Ginny and I will go fix it up." Neville tried to say something, but she had already walked away with the redhead. As they climbed the stairs she could hear Ron talking calmly to Neville…something about his Aunt again.

Try as they might, the dress wouldn't change color, and so Hermione was faced with the fact of designing it differently, to accommodate the color. In the end, she ended up with a puke-green dress with yellow polka-dots still, but now there were no straps at the top. Instead, it was cut above the chest with a white frill across the entire circumference. She added a darker yellow bow around her waist and different colored yellow polka-dots, Ginny's idea. The bottom of the dress was reduced to right by or below the knee, depending on how she was sitting, and was kind of poofed, in an okay way, Hermione decided. All in all, it didn't turn out as bad as it did right when Neville messed up, not that it was horrible before either. It was just that most everybody else would be in some magnificent dress, and well…she was supposed to also. After finishing getting ready, Ginny and Hermione decided to go downstairs, as the dance was about to start.

"It'll be fine Hermione, I'm sure nobody will say anything." Ginny was trying to comfort Hermione, but was failing miserably. "Oh wow…."

Hermione thought 'o wow' also, but that was an understatement. Down in the common room were Ron and Harry, who had also turned their dress robes unusual colors. Dean and Seamus were there also, and had sported off-colored ties to help with the situation. Hermione suddenly felt much better about the situation and almost cried at having such great friends if it weren't for the fact that Ron decided to take that moment and say "See; now you won't have to look like that by yourself!

A couple apologies later, and a hit from Ginny, they were walking down to the Great Hall. It looked magnificent and Hermione forgot the issue with her dress, as the six off colored Gryffindors walked in.

The dance was turning out great and everybody managed to forget that Hermione had left for a bit there, all they cared about was dancing and eating pastries that the house-elves had lain out. The highlight of the evening came when Dumbledore turned his party hat into an oddly shaped bird and started to do the "magical chicken."

Awhile into the dance Hermione saw a flash of blonde hair walk outside into the garden area. She turned to Ron who was just about to ask her to dance and said, "Hey listen, I'll be back. I've got to go check on something. Yes Ron, I _promise_ I'll be back." And with that she scurried off to the exit and into the gardens. The smell of flowers seemed to lift her spirits. Although she had been back for a week, she had been constantly working to catch up and the fresh smell made her float and relax.

She had an inkling about who the person was, and went immediately to the spot she knew where he went. After all, it was kind of _their _spot. She turned the corner into the grand arch with vines all across it and stepped into that place, where she felt like in Caesar's time. 'I haven't been to Heaven for a very long time' she thought before her eyes came to rest upon the blonde haired boy at the edge of the peacock fountain.

"Draco, what on earth are you doing here?" Hermione asked walking towards him, "You should be at the dance. Wasn't it you who told me that dances are fun, a good place to hang out with friends?" She watched as he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Hermione." That was all that he said. Although, Hermione could tell there was a lot more to uncover. She walked over and sat down next to him, staring with him into the reflection in the water. "What happened Draco? Tell me."

Draco sighed and twirled the water with his finger before talking, "They've found out Hermione. The rest of the "followers" I mean," he said sadly, "I mean c'mon though right? I killed my father, the truth was _bound_ to get out sooner or later that 'Draco Malfoy killed his father, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named lost one of his most faithful followers in the process."

"That's good though right?" Hermione said quickly, "They need to know. You can't live your life a lie forever Draco, you need to get out of that." She put a hand on his shoulder and sighed, "Listen Draco, I'll help you get through this. I know it's going to be hard the last year or so of school. But…now you don't have that blasted reputation to live up and…" she was cut off by Draco was started to turn red in the face.

"You don't understand Hermione!" he said loudly, "Yes I wanted out of this damn life I was leading on. But I didn't want to get out this way! I've killed somebody, more in fact! That means I'm just as bad as my father was, and I deserve to be an outcast in school. It will teach me what not to become, a stinking follower for the rest of my life!"

Hermione grabbed Draco's shoulders and made him look at her face, "Stop it Draco, stop it right now! You are nothing like your father, you understand me. Yes, you may have killed some people, but it's different! You killed them to save me, and Ron and Harry, and that's what makes you different from your father. You were doing it for good, while he was doing it for himself, and Voldemort. I'm sure Herbert will be glad to take you into his home," she looked at him, "Yes life will be hard, but dammit Draco, sometimes you have to work for what you want."

She breathed out slowly and smiled at him, "But lucky for you, you've got some new friends who will be by your side through it all."

They sat in silence for a bit, looking at the water and listening to the music from the dance. The water spurting from the peacock's mouths glistened from the light of the moon, and cast an odd effect in Heaven. Suddenly Draco spoke, the first one for 20 minutes.

"I have something for you," he didn't look at her as he spoke, but to his reflection in the water. When Hermione didn't respond he looked at her until she spoke. "What do you mean, 'you have something for me?'" Hermione said.

Draco took out a small package from his dress robes and handed it to Hermione. "I was going to give this to you before we had to go to my father's house," he said, "it was supposed to be an "I like you Hermione" gift. But now," he said quickly to her startled face, "I want to give it to you as a friend.

Hermione opened the package slowly and waited nervously for what she was going to see. When she removed the last bit of paper, her eyes got huge. 'Oh my god' she thought.

"Draco…it's beautiful." She held up a necklace, a silver chain with a tiny turquoise gem hanging from the middle in the shape of a book. She looked up at him and smiled as a tear ran from her eye, wetting her cheek. "I can't take this…it means so much."

Draco shook his head and prodded the necklace back that she was trying to give to him, "No Hermione, it's for you. It had a different meaning at first, yes, but, now I want you to have something that has a better meaning. This shows our friendship, and that I'm not afraid to show it anymore," he smiled brightly and rubbed his hand at the back of his neck.

Hermione just sat there for a bit and stared from the necklace to Draco then back to the necklace again. Besides Ron changing his robe colors, this was this nicest thing anybody has ever done for friendship.

Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione softly on the cheek, "You should get back to the dance, I'm sure Weasley's waiting. I'll be fine," he said to the look on Hermione's face, "I'll just see you tomorrow okay?"

Before she could answer he got up and walked out of Heaven, leaving Hermione by herself with the beautiful necklace. She decided to go back to the dance like Draco said to do, and put the necklace on, which surprisingly, didn't clash with her dress color. Maybe it was because of what the necklace symbolized, but she thought it looked rather good at the moment.

She found Ron in the dance floor scowling at Harry and Ginny, in her beautiful blue dress and pulled him for a dance on a slow song that the pumpkins up front started singing. She saw the look on his face when he saw the necklace and hushed him before he said anything, "It's just a friendship one Ron, please…he's my friend." She told him in summary what is going on with Draco and Ron just looked at her with a slight smile on his face. When she was done he looked over her shoulder, "You know Hermione, I think this is for the best."

"What is?"

"The whole Draco situation, I know it's horrible to say but I really do think he'll be better off in the end, with the help of his friends," he said with a grin.

"Yeah," said Hermione, "but I just feel so bad for him…it shouldn't have happened you know? It's just horrible."

Ron was silent and held her close, "That's just the way things work sometimes Hermione" he said, "but he'll get through it."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they danced to the song that was still going. She knew instantly that Ron was right; they would all get through it. What _it _was, she didn't know yet, but she knew there would be some. After all, they weren't done with school yet. Ron leaned down and kissed her softly and whispered that he loved her. She knew at that instant that all that happened was silly. How could she have possibly thought she needed to change herself for anybody's sake? This is where she wanted to be right now, and she was just fine with that, thank you very much.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh dear, now I'm going to cry, I just know I am. If anybody can tell me which line I borrowed from "Coupling", kudos! Even though that was the end, I would love to see reviews from you. Don't forget to watch for, "Sometimes things Happen." Love, doublelily.


End file.
